Thousands Secrets of Byun Baekhyun
by abracazabrah
Summary: Semuanya tentang Baekhyun dan sejuta misteri yang ada pada dirinya. chanbaek/GS/EXO's official pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol selalu sakit perut ketika memasuki tempat itu setiap pagi. Padahal, dia kira jika dia berhenti makan terlalu banyak _sushi_ , banyak minum air putih, dan menghindari berbagai jenis masakan pedas, mungkin sakit perut periodiknya akan menghilang. Namun nyatanya, hidup tak sesederhana iklan di televisi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perutnya selalu melilit, dan satu-satunya hal yang diketahuinya adalah sakit perutnya hilang setelah dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan _dia kira_ , dengan adanya liburan kenaikan kelas, sakit perutnya akan hilang. Salah total. Perutnya tetap saja melilit. Mungkin tempat itu terkena kutukan.

Tempat itu disebut Lycée Louis-le-Grand, atau biasa disingkat LLG, sebuah sekolah berkurikulum Prancis di Korea Selatan.

Sudah satu tahun Chanyeol bersekolah di _tempat terkutuk_ ini, dan dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Dia ingin bersekolah di sekolah lokal, sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu kata-kata kerja dalam bahasa Prancis serta pelafalannya tiap minggunya. Belum lagi menghafal aksara Rusia yang aneh dan membingungkan, lalu belajar soal sejarah kemerdekaan Inggris. Di LLG, setiap siswa diwajibkan mempelajari segala hal tentang tiga negara besar Eropa: Rusia, Inggris, dan Prancis. Bagi Chanyeol yang kemampuan bahasa Rusianya sebelas-dua belas dengan anak kelas lima sekolah dasar, hal ini jelas menyiksa.

Lorong panjang LLG dipenuhi oleh anak-anak mengantuk berseragam abu-abu dan bawahan hitam garis-garis putih. Mayoritas dari mereka sedang membaca buku tebal berbahasa Inggris, ada yang mengangguk-angguk paham dan ada juga yang tampak tak mengerti. Chanyeol segera melangkah menuju papan pengumuman, jangan sampai dia tergeser ke kelas Reguler hanya karena nilai ujiannya yang buruk. Selama ini dia cukup bangga menyandang gelar _Superior_ _M_ _agnoludoviciens*_ , apalagi kelasnya Superior A, tingkat kelas terbaik di LLG. Penuh kekuatiran, Chanyeol mendorong anak-anak yang mengerubungi papan dan mencari namanya.

 _ **01-1947-00/Chanyeol, Park/Superior A/Science-Mathematics**_

"Yes!" dia bersorak girang. Dia tetap berada di Superior A, dan rangkingnya naik. Dulu rangkingnya tujuh, sekarang dia rangking satu, mengalahkan nyaris dua ribu murid lainnya. Berterima kasihlah pada kakaknya yang dengan sabar mengajarinya beberapa aksara Rusia dan sedikit bahasa Prancis.

"Permisi."

Chanyeol menghentikan seruannya dan menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis kurus berkulit putih susu yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mendadak gagu. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Matanya jernih dan indah, bulu matanya lentik, rambutnya hitam mengilat, dan pipinya merona kemerahan. Sayangnya, gadis itu memasang ekspresi kelewat datar yang menghakimi. Chanyeol, salah tingkah, menggaruk belakang lehernya dan berkata, "A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Si gadis menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. "Maafkan saya, Tuan, tapi Anda menghalangi jalan saya."

Demi Tuhan, apa-apaan itu tadi? Chanyeol belum pernah bicara seformal itu dengan orang sebayanya. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, si gadis langsung pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dia menyeret langkah menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Seperti yang bisa diduganya sebelumnya, kelas masih sepi, hanya ada Oh Sehun—cowok pucat pendiam yang kutu buku—dan Kim Jongin—cowok berkulit agak gelap yang genit setengah mati. Kelas Superior, tidak seperti kelas Reguler, dihuni oleh enam belas murid terpilih saja. Maka dari itu, kelas-kelas berlabel Superior selalu menjadi kelas-kelas paling sepi dan paling tenang.

"Katanya akan ada murid baru. Pindahan dari Rusia," Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao memulai kegiatan rutin mereka tiap pagi; bergosip.

"Bagus. Berarti, kelas kita akan menjadi genap enam belas," kata Zitao. Kelas Superior A memang berjumlah lima belas karena Lee Taemin pindah ke Jepang tahun lalu. "Kuharap murid baru kali ini cowok. Kalau cakep, kan, bisa kujadikan pacar."

"Kalau aku, sih, pengennya cewek. Kan seru, ada teman baru untuk bergosip."

Kegiatan rutin mereka harus berakhir karena Mr Robbins, wali kelas mereka yang galak dan cerewet, mendadak masuk ke dalam kelas, bahkan bel belum berbunyi. Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus mengekor di belakangnya, menunduk sehingga wajahnya sedikit tertutupi. " _Attention, class,_ kalian kedatangan teman baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," kata Mr Robbins.

Dan ketika gadis itu mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan lima belas orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan sinis dan menghakimi, Chanyeol, untuk yang kedua kalinya, menjadi gagu. Gadis itu yang tadi berbicara sangat formal terhadapnya, gadis yang luar biasa cantik, namun begitu dingin dan misterius. Astaga, bahkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa gadis ini, gadis misterius ini, memiliki aura yang benar-benar memikat. Garis wajahnya anggun, lembut, namun tegas secara bersamaan. Chanyeol memiliki firasat bahwa gadis ini akan menempati urutan teratas dalam pemilihan gadis tercantik di LLG, mengalahkan Bae Irene, gadis kelas tiga yang konon kecantikannya menyamai kecantikan Kristina Pimenova.

" _Zdravstvuite*, bonjour*, good morning. My name is_ Byun Baekhyun. _Priyatno poznakomit'sya*._ " Byun Baekhyun memiliki pelafalan Rusia dan Prancis yang sempurna. Sudah jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea.

" _I understand Korean, but not too well. So, I kinda need your help. Spasibo*,_ " tuh, kan, dugaan Chanyeol benar, walau tak sepenuhnya. Baekhyun ternyata bisa bahasa Korea, tapi hanya sedikit.

" _Please sit next to_ Charles— _I mean_ Chanyeol," kata Mr Robbins dengan aksen Amerika-nya. Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, lalu duduk di bangku di sebelah Chanyeol. Setelah itu, Mr Robbins beranjak meninggalkan kelas, dan para cowok mulai mengerubungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, _my name is_ Kim Jongin. _You are so beautiful_."

" _Privet*! Menya zovut*_ Kim Jongdae _!_ "

" _Oh my god, you're the definition of perfection! I'm_ Park Jimin, _by the way_."

"Maaf," kata Baekhyun, menggunakan bahasa Korea beraksen Rusia. Kedengarannya aneh sekali. "Tapi aku harus belajar."

Kalimat itu mutlak, absolut, tak bisa dibantah. Para cowok mengangguk patuh, kemudian kembali ke meja masing-masing, mengagumi sosok cantik Byun Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Sementara para gadis sedang asyik membicarakannya di sudut kelas. Si objek pembicaraan membuka buku berbahasa Rusia-nya dan mulai membaca, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan memuja yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menelan ludah, berusaha untuk mencari kekurangan fisik Baekhyun, namun tak berhasil menemukannya. Baekhyun terlalu sempurna, kecantikan dan keanggunannya tetap terpancar meski raut wajahnya sedatar tembok kelas.

Kemampuan berbahasa Korea Baekhyun ternyata sama bagusnya dengan kemampuan Chanyeol berbahasa Prancis. Yoon _songsaenim_ sampai bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang anak asli Rusia bisa berbahasa Korea semahir itu. "Ini akan menjadi poin tambahan untukmu, Nona Byun. Bagus, bagus sekali," ucap Yoon _songsaenim_. "Apakah kau punya garis keturunan Korea?"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat, padat, dan jelas, tanpa mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Yoon _songsaenim_ yang masih terkesima beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Anak-anak berlarian ke kafetaria, kecuali Chanyeol. Sebagai ketua kelas dan murid teladan yang baik, dia harus beramah tamah pada gadis beku di sebelahnya ini, harap-harap Baekhyun sudi menatapnya, atau paling baik, tersenyum padanya. _Pasti akan lucu sekali_.

"Halo," sapanya. "Aku Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, dan kembali menghadapi bukunya. Detak jantung Chanyeol semakin meningkat, serasa bisa mendobrak rusuknya, karena... astaga, Baekhyun, murid baru yang berwajah lebih judes daripada Sehun, yang berwajah secantik malaikat itu, baru saja tersenyum padanya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, kedua harapannya (yang dikiranya mustahil terjadi) terkabul, ingin rasanya dia jingkrak-jingkrak keliling sekolah, tapi dia ingat umur dan tidak mau dicap sebagai Ketua Kelas Alay oleh sekolah. Itu memalukan _._

"Kalau boleh kutahu, kau ikut ekstrakurikuler apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, belum menyerah menjalankan misinya mendekati Byun Baekhyun, si Gadis Beku. Kali ini dia berharap Baekhyun ikut ekstrakurikuler tari, sama sepertinya.

Hening selama lima menit.

"Jurnalistik," kata Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa.

"Kenapa jurnalistik?"

"Dan apapun alasanku—" gadis itu melirik _name tag_ Chanyeol yang tersemat di dada bagian kanan, "—Park Chanyeol, apakah itu penting bagimu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tak meliriknya, seolah dia adalah sesuatu yang tak patut dilihat. Nada bicaranya sedingin es, namun sayangnya gagal mengurangi pesonanya. Pelajaran setelah Bahasa Korea adalah Biologi, dan tugas kali ini mengamati organ-organ tubuh katak. Chanyeol refleks mengeluh, dia benci ketika harus berurusan dengan kaca pembesar dan hewan-hewan menjijikkan yang menjadi kelinci percobaan. Di laboratorium biologi, barulah Jung _songsaenim_ memberikan instruksi utama. Semua anak berkelompok, masing-masing empat orang, dan harus memiliki hasil diskusi yang berbeda. Chanyeol bersama Kim Jongdae, Kim Taehyung, dan... astaga, apakah Jung _songsaenim_ salah tulis?

Dia sekelompok dengan Baekhyun.

Dua jam pelajaran Biologi yang pada dasarnya sudah menyebalkan menjadi tambah menyebalkan, karena satu-satunya orang waras—bukan secara harfiah—di kelompok Chanyeol adalah dirinya sendiri. Kim Jongdae sangat usil, cerewet, dan tukang lawak. Selera humornya juga sangat rendah, apapun yang lucu sedikit, pasti dia ketawa. Dia adalah anggota yang tak bisa diatur, semaunya sendiri, serta luar biasa pintar (dalam konteks mengganggu orang lain). Lalu ada Kim Taehyung, yang tingkat keabnormalannya lebih tinggi daripada Jongdae, disebut-sebut sebagai alien, hiperaktif, dan suka ngaku-ngaku kalau dia orang jenius. Hobinya _break dance_ di depan kelas sambil teriak-teriak. Meskipun abnormal dan idiot, banyak gadis yang mengaku tertarik padanya.

Dan ada Byun Baekhyun. Tidak abnormal, serius, dan tak banyak bicara. Lebih tepatnya, dia tak bicara sama sekali, seolah prinsipnya adalah ' _don't talk, just prove_ '. Saat mengerjakan misi, Baekhyun hanya menuliskan pendapatnya di bukunya, berhenti sejenak, dan menyerahkan bukunya pada Chanyeol, si ketua tim. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata lebih lagi, gadis ini benar-benar seorang jenius. Pendapatnya akurat, menggunakan bahasa yang padat, namun jelas dan terperinci. Berkat pendapat Baekhyun, mereka mendapat nilai paling tinggi di antara semuanya.

"Kalian masih punya satu tugas lagi," kata Jung _songsaenim_. "Membuat peta konsep tentang materi berikutnya. Tetap berkelompok seperti ini. Buat peta konsep di kertas manila, dan kumpulkan dua minggu setelah ini."

"Kita tak bisa mengerjakannya hari ini juga, tak akan selesai," kata Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di rumahku besok?" usul Jongdae.

"Tidak," tolak Chanyeol tegas. "Yang ada, nanti kita malah main UNO, kalau enggak ya main _playstation_. Jangan di apartemen Taehyung. Kau pasti tidak mau belajar di tengah-tengah tumpukan pakaian kotor, kan?"

Taehyung manyun.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita... ehm, kerja kelompok di rumahmu saja, Baekhyun- _ssi_?" usul Jongdae.

Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah. Antara bingung dan ketakutan. "Tidak," katanya pelan. "Jangan di rumahku."

Secara tak langsung, rumah Chanyeol-lah yang dipilih sebagai tempat untuk kerja kelompok, dan mereka tak bicara lagi sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Melihat tabiatnya selama sembilan jam pelajaran, Chanyeol mencapai mufakat baru yang sebenarnya amat tak masuk akal; Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang vampir masa lalu yang tersesat di abad ke-21. Pendiam, kutu buku, dan misterius, mirip keluarga vampir yang ada di salah satu film Hollywood favorit Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk dari nomor bernama 'Minnie Noona'. "Halo, _noona_? Ada apa?"

" _Aku sedang berada di bandara menjemput Papa. Usahakan pulang cepat. Tolong buatkan teh herbal kesukaan Papa juga,_ " kata suara lembut di seberang sana. " _Dan usahakan rumah sudah bersih._ "

"Papa pulang? Hari ini?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dia sangat senang dan tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan ayahnya, mengingat sudah hampir delapan bulan ayahnya pergi ke Brazil untuk menemui salah satu koleganya. "Tentu saja, _noona._ Tapi bagaimana dengan Mama?"

" _Mama masih sibuk dengan cabang butiknya di Denmark. Minggu depan baru pulang. Kututup dulu, ya, pesawatnya sudah sampai. Dadah, Chanyeol-_ ah."

"Dadah!"

Maka Chanyeol pulang dengan hati gembira. Dia memarkir sepeda motornya di garasi, segera beranjak ke dapur, dan menyeduh air panas. Ayahnya, Park Yunho, merupakan salah satu pebisnis tersukses di dunia, yang pendapatannya hampir menyamai Bill Gates dan Steve Jobs. Sementara ibunya, Kim Jaejoong, adalah desainer ternama yang karya-karyanya sudah diakui hingga ke mancanegara. Mereka sama-sama orang sibuk, dan mereka sama-sama telah meninggalkan Korea selama lebih dari setengah tahun, itu sebabnya Chanyeol sangat merindukan mereka.

Rupanya Minseok telah memasak makanan kesukaan ayahnya. Gulai daging sapi, sup rumput laut, dan nasi goreng _seafood_ , dengan puding coklat sebagai makanan penutup serta jus jeruk sebagai minuman utama. Baru saja Chanyeol meletakkan teko berisi teh panas di atas meja, bel pintu berbunyi. Tersenyum lebar, dia menyeret langkahnya dan membukakan pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya berjas rapi berdiri di depan pintu, wajahnya tampak jauh lebih muda dari umurnya yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol langsung berhambur ke pelukan ayahnya, diikuti oleh kakaknya, Kim Minseok.

"Aku rindu sekali, Papa," kata Chanyeol manja. "Ayo, kita masuk. Minseok _noona_ sudah memasakkan sup rumput laut untuk kita."

"Wah, semuanya makanan kesukaan Papa. Terima kasih banyak, Minseok- _ah_ ," ucap Yunho bahagia saat mereka sampai di meja makan. Chanyeol mengisi piringnya penuh-penuh dengan nasi dan gulai daging sapi yang menggoda selera.

"Bagaimana, Papa? Apakah enak?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja, _Darl_. Ini enak sekali," Yunho menyuapkan sesendok besar nasi goreng _seafood_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Oh, ya, saat di Florida, Papa bertemu dengan Siwon _ahjussi_. Katanya dia baru saja pindah ke Korea minggu lalu."

"Papa bertemu dengan _ahjussi_? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia membawa... siapa nama anak perempuannya?" Minseok sepertinya sangat bersemangat membicarakan topik ini.

"Kabarnya baik. Chanyeol- _ah_ , bagaimana kabar Byun Baekhyun? Kudengar dia satu sekolah denganmu. Apakah dia bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Yunho pada Chanyeol.

Yang ditanya melamun sebentar. Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Gadis itu sedatar tembok dan sekaku papan cucian. Belum lagi segala perkataannya yang mengandung sarkas tingkat tinggi. "Baik-baik saja" tidak akan mendefinisikan kabar Byun Baekhyun sekarang ini. Karena, mana ada orang baik-baik saja yang memasang wajah judes, berkata sinis, dan selalu murung setiap waktu?

"Oh. Soal itu. Baekhyun... dia oke."

Chanyeol tidak bohong. Secara fisik, kan, Baekhyun memang oke. Rambutnya hitam lurus, mengilat, lebat, membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Badannya kurus dan langsing, ukuran bajunya tak mungkin lebih dari 2. Kulitnya seputih susu, tampak begitu halus dan lembut. Jangan lupakan soal bibirnya; merah, ranum, tipis namun seksi, pokoknya sempurna. Matanya jernih dan sedikit lebar khas Eropa, bulu matanya lentik, alisnya tebal dan rapi. Senyumnya manis, walaupun begitu irit seolah tersenyum membutuhkan biaya ratusan won untuk sekali pemakaian. Siapapun yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak cantik perlu digiring ke dokter spesialis mata.

Secara keseluruhan, Baekhyun benar-benar sempurna, dan akan menjadi lebih sempurna lagi jika sepasang mata jernih itu menyipit karena tersenyum. Kecantikannya langka, Chanyeol belum pernah melihat kecantikan seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi tunggu, Papa dan _noona_ kenal Baekhyun? Kalian kenal dia dari mana?" buru-buru Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Yunho tersenyum, sementara Minseok memasang wajah _apa-otakmu-itu-sudah-berkarat-atau semacamnya_.

"Siwon, ayah Baekhyun, adalah teman Papa sejak kecil. Kebetulan kami sama-sama pebisnis."

"Kau dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu sekali, di Salzburg," kata Minseok. "Saat itu, kau berumur dua tahun. Kita datang ke Austria untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun _Empress_ Elisabeth, nenek buyut Baekhyun, yang kedua ratus tujuh belas tahun."

" _Empress_ Elisabeth? Elisabeth dari Austria?" ulang Chanyeol bego. Dia pernah membaca nama itu sekilas di buku yang bercerita tentang kehidupan bangsawan di Eropa kuno. Elisabeth dari Austria sering disebut-sebut sebagai ratu sekaligus bangsawan Eropa paling cantik. Ternyata, beliau adalah nenek buyut Baekhyun. Pasti kecantikan Baekhyun yang berlebihan dan sangat tak manusiawi itu menurun dari nenek buyutnya.

"Kau pasti kaget, kan? Orang tua Baekhyun dua-duanya punya darah Korea. Siwon _ahjussi_ asli Korea, sedangkan Kibum _ahjumma_ blasteran Korea-Austria. Emang agak aneh, aku pun bingung," Minseok mengendikkan bahu, lalu melahap sup rumput lautnya.

"Jadi, Baekhyun bukan orang Rusia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Dia lahir di Wina, namun besar di Rusia. Cuma itu yang kutahu, itupun dari Papa. Keluarga Byun adalah keluarga yang tidak banyak bicara," jawab Minseok.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu," kata Chanyeol. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Apakah... apakah Baekhyun memang seperti itu sejak dulu?"

"Seperti itu apa?" sahut Minseok.

"Selalu... murung," Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau soal itu, Siwon tidak pernah cerita. Kakakmu benar, keluarga Byun tidak terlalu suka bicara. Mereka memegang teguh prinsip bahwa kehidupan keluarga mereka adalah sebuah privasi," kata Yunho. "Namun, kalau Papa boleh menyimpulkan, mungkin Baekhyun masih trauma atas kematian ibunya."

"Kibum _ahjumma_ meninggal saat Baekhyun berumur tujuh tahun. Keluarga Byun menyembunyikan penyebab kematian Kibum _ahjumma_ rapat-rapat, lagi-lagi atas dasar privasi. Bahkan mereka menyuruh polisi yang menginvestigasi untuk tutup mulut," Minseok mendengus perlahan. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keluarga mereka."

"A-apakah _noona_ dan Baekhyun pernah bicara?" Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa dia mendadak sepenasaran ini dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau jadi kepo sekali? Kau suka padanya, ya?" goda Minseok.

Wajah Chanyeol memanas. "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Hm..." mata Minseok menerawang lurus. "Seingatku, satu kali. Saat di pemakaman Kibum _ahjumma_. Dia bilang 'hai' padaku. Selanjutnya, aku tak pernah mendengarnya bicara."

"Itu namanya menyapa, bukan bicara."

"Hey, disapa duluan oleh keturunan salah satu bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Eropa adalah suatu keajaiban dunia!" Minseok melotot lucu. "Dia keturunan bangsawan, Chanyeol- _ah_. Keturunan bangsawan! Apalagi nenek buyutnya adalah seorang _empress regnant,_ seseorang dengan kasta tertinggi di hierarki kepemimpinan Eropa, yang memerintah suatu wilayah atas namanya sendiri!"

"Ya ya ya," kata Chanyeol malas. "Memangnya apa untungnya menjadi keturunan seorang _empress regnant_?"

"Duh, anak bodoh," Minseok menyumpah. "Itu berarti Byun Baekhyun adalah cucu dari seorang _queen con_ _sort*_ dan putri dari seorang _arch_ _duchess*_ Korea-Austria Kim Kibum. Secara tak langsung, nama Baekhyun yang resmi adalah Duchess* Mary Elizabeth Baekhyun Byun from Austria! Dia punya gelar!"

"Dari mana _noona_ tahu semua ini?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir. Setahunya, kakaknya paling benci pelajaran Sejarah, apalagi materi yang menyangkutpautkan negara-negara asing di dalamnya.

"Buku," jawab Minseok singkat.

"Memang ribet," sahut Yunho, menyadari raut wajah bingung anak tengahnya. "Seluruh anggota keluarga Siwon punya wilayah kekuasaan sendiri di Eropa. Mereka tidak seberapa terkenal di Asia."

"Waw," kata Chanyeol terkesima. Baekhyun, di usianya yang ketujuh belas, sudah memiliki wilayah kekuasaan serta gelar bangsawan sendiri. Chanyeol? _Hell_ , uang saku sehari-hari saja dia masih meminta pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Sayang banget deh, kau tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman Kibum _ahjumma_. Coba saja kau tidak ikut _study tour_ ke Gangnam, pasti kau bisa melihat keindahan Kastil Mirabelle," kata Minseok.

"Kastil Mirabelle?"

"Itu rumah mereka. Hebat, ya, bisa tinggal di istana semegah itu. Gak nyesal aku ikut Papa dan Mama ke sana."

"Apakah Baekhyun pernah bertanya sesuatu tentangku?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Setahuku tidak. Sudah, jangan tanya-tanya lagi. Sup rumput lautmu jadi dingin, nih."

-o0o-

Rutinitas Chanyeol selepas jam tiga sore adalah merenungi kesialan hidupnya di taman dekat perumahan. Kadang-kadang, dia pergi untuk sekedar memborong es krim, memakannya sendirian, dan ketiduran di bawah pohon, lalu Minseok akan datang meneriakinya dengan suara bernada tujuh oktaf. Ada sebuah gereja besar yang terletak di sebelah taman, bertingkat empat mirip LLG, selalu ramai akan pengunjung pada hari-hari tertentu, paling sering Jumat pagi. Chanyeol suka mendengarkan ceramah pastur dan nyanyian-nyanyian rohani lewat jendela gereja, itu membuat hatinya tenang, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia bukanlah seorang yang religius, tak seperti ibunya.

Tak biasanya taman sepi. Hanya ada truk makan siang, gerobak penjual gula-gula kapas, dan keluarga yang sedang piknik. Melahap gula-gula kapasnya, Chanyeol menyaksikan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan gereja. Seorang perempuan memakai topi kupluk, masker, dan kacamata hitam keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh perempuan lain, yang kondisinya luar biasa menyedihkan. Perempuan itu memakai baju khas rumah sakit, rambutnya awut-awutan, pucat pasi, dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesan tak waras. Kemudian, seorang biarawati tua berwajah ramah menyambut mereka, membawa si perempuan gila masuk, lalu si sopir (yang anehnya juga seorang perempuan) keluar menghampiri perempuan bertopi kupluk.

"Maafkan saya, Putri Elizabeth, karena mengganggu Anda," Chanyeol mendengarnya bicara. "Tapi saya baru saja mendapat kabar. Yang Mulia hendak bertemu dengan Anda. Secepatnya."

"Bilang pada Yang Mulia bahwa aku sedang tak ingin diganggu."

"Putri Elizabeth," si sopir menghela napas lelah. "Anda tidak boleh terus-terusan menghindari ayah Anda sendiri."

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu, Seokjin," Putri Elizabeth berkata datar, cukup jelas meskipun mulutnya terhalang masker. "Sekarang, bawa aku ke tempat biasanya."

Dan setelah itu, mereka pergi. Otak Chanyeol yang terkadang lemot langsung menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama tak masuk akalnya dengan kemungkinan Taehyung akan berhenti bersikap abnormal.

 _Putri Elizabeth? Apakah yang dimaksud si Seokjin ini Mary Elizabeth Baekhyun Byun from Austria?_

* * *

Magnoludoviciens: sebutan untuk siswa yang bersekolah di Lycée Louis-le-Grand

Zdravstvuite: hello (formal)

Bonjour: selamat pagi/hello (Prancis)

Priyatno poznakomit'sya: senang bertemu dengan Anda (formal)

Spasibo: terima kasih

Privet: hello (informal)

Menya zovut: nama saya

Queen consort: ratu yang memerintah suatu wilayah atas namanya sendiri. Gelar ini berada tepat di bawah _emperor_ dan setara dengan _king_

Archduchess: bentuk wanita dari _Archduke_. Gelar bangsawan ini berada di bawah _emperor_ dan _king_ , serta berada di atas _grand duke_ dan _duke_

Duchess: bentuk wanita dari _duke_. Gelar bangsawan ini berada di bawah _emperor, king,_ dan _archduke_


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol bangun lebih awal. Ayahnya pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada urusan mendadak yang penting, sedangkan kakaknya masih tidur. Sarapan pagi ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; roti panggang selai kacang dan susu coklat, terdengar sangat-anak-kecil, tapi dia menyukainya. Selesai sarapan, pakai parfum, dan menyisir rambut, dia berangkat, jalan kaki, karena motor _sport_ -nya dipakai ayahnya pergi bekerja. Biar kekinian dikit, begitu kata Yunho setiap kali anak tengahnya itu bertanya. Ayahnya terkadang bersikap lebih kekanakan daripada adik Chanyeol, Park Jisung, yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas lima SD.

Dingin sekali. Untung saja tadi Chanyeol membawa jaketnya. Sekarang masih jam setengah enam pagi, perjalanannya menuju sekolah mungkin bisa memakan waktu setengah jam. Sesekali, dia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya untuk memandangi sederet rumah-rumah minimalis bercat membosankan. Beberapa menit kemudian, jalanan mulai ramai oleh anak-anak yang berangkat sekolah, namun tak ada yang berjalan kaki sepertinya. Chanyeol memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi, dan di persimpangan perumahan, dia melihat seseorang. Seseorang yang luar biasa cantik, memakai seragam khas LLG, sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya, rasanya familier...

"Baekhyun- _ssi?_ " bisiknya rendah. Matanya tidak katarak, tidak rabun, dan tidak buta. Dia benar Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu cantik sekali hari ini; rambutnya yang hitam panjang digelung rapi, diberi pita emas, dan poninya disisir ke samping, memberikan kesan anggun serta tegas. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan napas, dia baru menyadari, bahwa jika diamati dari kejauhan, Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh terlihat seperti boneka porselin ketimbang manusia. Cantik sekali. Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, mengapa dia bisa berada di _sini,_ di persimpangan jalan dekat rumah Chanyeol?

Rasanya tak mungkin jika Baekhyun tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengannya. Meskipun sangat berkecukupan, Chanyeol tinggal di perumahan biasa, yang setiap rumahnya berinterior minimalis dan memiliki dua lantai. Baekhyun pernah tinggal di istana, secara dia cucu raja serta keturunan bangsawan, jadi mustahil sekali kalau dia tinggal di perumahan sederhana ini. Yang lebih aneh lagi, dia berjalan kaki. Apa dia tidak takut diculik atau semacamnya? Nona bangsawan dengan kecantikan luar biasa sepertinya berisiko kecopetan, atau paling buruk, diperkosa.

Sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya seingat Chanyeol, kosong melompong. Hanya tersisa satpam berwajah galak yang berjaga di pos di sebelah gerbang megah Lycée Louis-le-Grand. Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun. Perutnya melilit, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dengan senyum lebar, suara riang, dan tubuh digagah-gagahkan, dia mengabaikan sakit perutnya, berdeham lalu berkata, "Hai, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

Yang disapa terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun mendelik, namun sedetik kemudan raut wajahnya kembali datar. Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati, dia lupa betapa kaku dan datarnya gadis ini. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? A-apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Kau pindahan dari Rusia, kan? Bagaimana di sana?" Chanyeol melebarkan senyumnya. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok di sebelahnya karena malu. Misi pendekatan yang benar-benar receh dan tak patut diacungi jempol.

Raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak suram. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia segera berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan atas sikapnya. Apakah ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya?

"Hai, kawan!" Seonggok lengan mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Lalu ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya, dan seseorang yang menggasak rambutnya ganas. Dia mendengus kesal, menampik tangan Choi Minho kuat-kuat. Dua makhluk laknat nan biadab di hadapannya tersenyum lebar mirip anak kecil. Ditatapnya Shim Changmin dan Nam Joohyuk secara bergantian, menyentil dahi mereka, dan kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor. Pikirannya tertuju pada Baekhyun, pada parasnya yang rupawan, pada sorot matanya yang tajam, rambutnya yang indah dan mengilap, pada semua perlakuan anehnya yang memesona—

"Kenapa murung? Belum sarapan?" tanya Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus mentraktir kami hari ini. Aku lapar banget, ga sarapan, ga bawa duit," keluh Changmin, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah sarapan? Kapan kau pernah bawa duit? Hah?" sindir Joohyuk sinis. Changmin nyengir kuda.

"Diam, deh," ujar Chanyeol. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah menghadapi tiga sahabat tololnya. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu won, dan memberikannya kepada Changmin. "Sudah. Pergi sana. Aku kayaknya enggak bisa makan bareng kalian hari ini."

"Faktor tugas?" tanya Minho. Dia memang sangat pengertian pada teman-temannya.

"Begitulah," bohong. Chanyeol sedang tidak _mood_ mengerjakan tugas. Toh, tugas dari Jung _songsaenim_ kemarin adalah tugas kelompok, yang akan dikerjakan sore ini di rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin menemui Baekhyun, memulai misi pendekatan, dan syukur-syukur, kalau berhasil, Chanyeol bisa dapat nomor ponselnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, kita ke kafetaria," Changmin segera merangkul Joohyuk dan Minho menuju kafetaria, tak lupa melambaikan tangan asal-asalan ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menghilang di koridor. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya, yang terletak di lantai dua, kelas paling ujung dan temaram di antara kelas lainnya. Ternyata sudah ada Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, dan tentu saja Baekhyun. Jongin asyik membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, sementara wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, matanya yang sudah bulat makin melotot. Mengabaikan mereka, Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya, duduk, dan berdeham sok diplomatis.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," katanya gemetar. "Soal tadi, apabila ada kata-kataku yang... kau tahu, menyinggung perasaanmu, aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu bahwa reaksimu akan... menjadi... yah, seterkejut itu..."

Baekhyun diam saja, bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangguk, walaupun wajahnya masih kentara murung sekali. Chanyeol setidaknya bisa bernapas lega sekarang. "Kau bisa datang ke rumahku nanti sore, kan? Untuk kerja kelompok bareng Taehyung dan Jongdae?"

"Ya," jawab gadis itu lemah. "Semoga saja."

"Oh iya, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," kata Chanyeol. "Rumah kita ada di kompleks yang sama. Rumahku nomor 04. Jadi, kau hanya perlu jalan kaki lima puluh meter ke barat."

"Baik," kata Baekhyun tak berminat.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Untuk kepentingan tugas, dan... er, lain-lain?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa Chanyeol tahan. Akibatnya, terjadi hening menyesakkan yang lama, kemudian, desahan napas berat Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Jarak rumah kita hanya lima puluh meter, katamu. Dan kurasa kita tak perlu ponsel untuk sekedar menyampaikan informasi."

Chanyeol merasa IQ-nya sudah turun menjadi setingkat ikan teri.

"O-oke. Tapi, bisakah kita pulang bersama nanti? Y-yeah, kau bisa sekalian mampir ke rumahku, kalau mau. Rumahmu nomor berapa?" Chanyeol telah membuang harga diri dan gengsinya yang sebesar alam semesta itu untuk mendekati seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namun yang didapatnya justru sebuah tatapan menghakimi dan menusuk. Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan, aura di sekitarnya menggelap. Chanyeol mendapat firasat tak enak.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau berhenti mengurusi privasi orang lain."

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok di sebelahnya.

-o0o-

Bel pulang berbunyi. Ogah-ogahan, Chanyeol memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan karena ini adalah Kim Taeyeon _songsaenim,_ guru Matematika yang bukan main galaknya. Chanyeol dihukum _sit up_ lima belas kali di depan kelas gara-gara tidak bisa menjawab soal dengan benar. Mencebik sebal, dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, yang sedang menjawab telepon dari seseorang. Wajah gadis itu merah padam menahan amarah, dan pada detik selanjutnya, dia memutuskan sambungan, menghela napas lelah sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Chanyeol ingin bertanya, sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, namun dia terlalu takut kena semprot lagi, jadi dia memutuskan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kerja kelompok akan dimulai pukul empat sore, dan sekarang masih pukul satu, setidaknya dia punya tiga jam untuk bersantai atau sekadar makan es krim di taman, sesuai kebiasaannya. Dan hari ini dia tidak akan pulang jalan kaki, kepalanya terlalu pusing. Chanyeol mengulurkan jempolnya, menghentikan taksi warna biru yang lewat di depan gerbang, lalu duduk di jok penumpang. Rasanya sungguh-sungguh seperti di surga.

Didengarnya si sopir mengumpat pelan. Penasaran, Chanyeol mengintip ke luar jendela. Ada sebuah mobil hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan taksi yang ditumpanginya, dan turunlah seorang perempuan mengenakan jas formal dari jok pengemudi. Perempuan itu memakai kacamata hitam, sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas. Dia melihat si perempuan berbicara sesuatu lewat _walkie talkie_ , diam sejenak, dan tersenyum kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Seseorang berwajah judes, rambut digelung rapi, pita emas, kulit putih susu, luar biasa cantik...

Byun Baekhyun.

" _Ahjussi,_ kita ikuti mobil itu. Cepat, cepat!" seru Chanyeol tak sabar ketika mobil Baekhyun mulai melaju. Si sopir menginjak gas dengan mendadak, sehingga dia tercekik sabuk pengaman. Ini bukanlah jalan menuju perumahan. Seharusnya, di pertigaan halte bus, Baekhyun belok kiri, bukannya kanan. Mobil Baekhyun jauh di depan, namun masih bisa terlihat. Sekarang, mereka melintasi deretan rumah-rumah mewah, yang luasnya empat kali lipat dari rumah Chanyeol. Hanya orang-orang berduit saja yang bisa tinggal di perumahan super elit ini. Dia berhenti di dekat taman setempat, membayar argonya, dan berlari mengikuti mobil Baekhyun yang perlahan melambat.

Kemudian, mobil hitam metalik itu masuk ke dalam halaman rumah terbesar yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Kekayaan keluarga Byun sangatlah mengerikan, sesuai ekspektasinya. Rumah itu lebih layak disebut sebagai istana, kastil, White House versi Korea, atau semacamnya; berlantai lima, hampir seluas LLG, dan memiliki interior yang sangat mewah serta klasik, khas Eropa sekali. Terengah-engah, Chanyeol mengawasi indahnya rumah itu lewat celah gerbang. Patung seorang wanita yang sedang menuang air dari kendi berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah kolam air mancur, lalu ada patung dewi Aphrodite, dewi cinta sekaligus dewi yang digadang-gadang sebagai dewi tercantik dalam mitologi Yunani. Di sebelah patung Aphrodite, ada patung dewa Poseidon dan dewa Zeus.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak mau menginjakkan kaki di sini lagi, Seokjin!" teriak Baekhyun kesal begitu dia dan sopir cantiknya keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol terkejut. Seokjin melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya, tersenyum miris ke arah nonanya.

"Nona, saya hanya menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja," kata Seokjin tenang. "Beliau ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu."

" _Then let's keep it that way_ ," balas Baekhyun sengit. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja si tua bangka itu menetap di Amerika?"

"Berhentilah memaki ayah Anda sendiri, Nona. Beliau hanya capek. Yang Mulia Raja pastilah capek setelah mengurusi bisnisnya di Florida, kan?" Seokjin tetap tersenyum. "Lagipula, beliau bekerja untuk Anda, Nona. Beliau sangat menyayangi Anda."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja selama ini, hah? Aku tak butuh uang darinya, aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri! Aku bisa membiayai pengobatan kakakku dengan uangku sendiri! Sekarang, aku mau pulang!"

"Nona Byun," Seokjin segera menahan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi. "Yang Mulia Raja sakit keras. Saya mohon pada Anda, Nona, beliau berhari-hari tak makan karena merindukan Anda. Beliau, maafkan kelancangan saya, sekarat."

"Itu berarti doaku terkabul," dan Baekhyun menghempas tangan Seokjin di pundaknya. "Berhentilah memanggilku Nona, Seokjin. Aku bukan nonamu lagi."

"Nona—"

"Jangan panggil aku _Nona_."

"Tapi Yang Mulia Raja memerintahkan saya untuk memanggil Anda Nona."

"Gelar itu tak ada artinya di Korea," dengus Baekhyun.

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Nona. Kalau Anda bersedia menjadi putri yang baik, Anda tak perlu bekerja serabutan lagi. Ayah Anda punya banyak uang untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari Anda, sekolah Anda, bahkan pengobatan kakak Anda. Setidaknya, buatlah Yang Mulia bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya. Saya yakin seratus persen, beliau pasti sangat senang jika melihat putrinya kembali berbakti padanya," Seokjin berpidato bijak.

"Dan tolong pikirkan baik-baik, Seokjin, apakah ibuku bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kedua matanya berair. "Soal pekerjaanku, sekolah, dan pengobatan kakakku, kau jangan kuatir. Aku bersedia menjual ginjalku, asalkan kakakku bisa sembuh total."

Chanyeol meringis. Jadi Baekhyun bekerja serabutan untuk... kalau tidak salah, membiayai pengobatan kakaknya, padahal dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan berkasta tinggi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa yang membuat gadis itu begitu membenci ayahnya, apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya, dan hatinya bergejolak tak rela jika Baekhyun sampai benar-benar menjual ginjalnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seprotektif ini, tapi yang jelas, hatinya kembali bergejolak melihat bulir air mata turun membasahi pipi Baekhyun.

"Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu. Nona, sekali lagi, saya mohon..."

"Tidak."

"Saya mohon, Nona..."

" _Fine_!" teriaknya frustasi. "Sekarang berhenti merengek seperti bayi. Aku akan sangat menyesali hal ini."

"Terima kasih, Nona."

Dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Dua pria yang berjaga di kedua sisi pintu utama membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada mereka. Chanyeol tak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa dia sedikit kecewa, perbincangan keduanya begitu seru. Dia mendapat beberapa informasi penting tentang Baekhyun; 1. Baekhyun membenci ayahnya, entah kenapa, 2. Dia kerja serabutan, entah di mana, 3. Dia punya kakak yang punya masalah kesehatan, entah siapa. Terlalu banyak misteri yang ingin diungkapnya, Baekhyun semisterius senyum Monalisa, indah namun sarat akan kesedihan, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Bahkan sesampainya dia di rumah, bayangan Baekhyun tak kunjung meninggalkan pikirannya. Dia sedang asyik melamun ketika bel pintu rumahnya ditekan berkali-kali oleh tamu tak diundang. Duo Abnormal—begitulah Jongdae dan Taehyung biasa dipanggil—berhamburan masuk dan merebahkan diri di karpet ruang tamu. Mereka tertawa-tawa tidak jelas sambil mengeluarkan bahan untuk kerja kelompok. Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala, kalau sampai Minseok tahu soal ini, pasti dialah yang akan dimarahi. Beruntung sekarang kakaknya itu sedang ada proyek sehingga harus pulang agak larut.

"Mana si bule?" Taehyung menatap sekeliling.

"Baekhyun? Dia... ada urusan," kata Chanyeol. "Katanya sih, penting banget. Ga bisa diganggu gugat."

" _Hyung_!" sebuah tubuh mungil berhambur memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. "Kangen!"

"Halo, Jisung- _ah_. Bagaimana _study tour_ -nya? Apakah di Jeju menyenangkan?" Chanyeol menggusak kepala adiknya, Park Jisung, yang baru saja pulang dari tur ke Jeju. Jisung mengangguk semangat.

"Lho? Ada tamu? Chanyeol, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat ambilkan minum! Dasar tak sopan!" omel Minseok. Taehyung nyengir lebar ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongdae seperti kena serangan jantung mendadak. Matanya melirik Minseok dari atas ke bawah secara berurutan, kemudian, darah segar mengucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"E-eh, eh! Jongdae! Waduh, jangan mati dulu, dong! Nanti yang bisa kupinjami duit siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Jangan mati dulu, dong, gak setia kawan amat sih," _hell,_ di situasi genting seperti ini Taehyung masih sempat-sempatnya ngelantur!

"Jisung, masuk kamar! Sekarang!" seru Minseok panik sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "A-aku ingat aku punya tisu di sini... ah, sialan, di mana—nah, ini. Mendongaklah sedikit, jangan menunduk. Tekan hidungmu menggunakan ini. Sebentar, biar aku saja..."

"T-te-terima kasih, _n-noona_ ," wajah Jongdae merah padam. Chanyeol mencapai mufakat baru; Jongdae naksir Minseok. Kentara jelas sekali.

"Tak apa. Biar kuambilkan minum... er, siapa namamu?"

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae! Aku kelas XI Superior A, _noona_! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" seru Jongdae antusias. Minseok hanya tertawa, kemudian melenggang anggun ke dapur.

"Kakakmu sungguh cantik, Chanyeol! Jodohkan aku dengannya, dong!"

Chanyeol memasang wajah _maaf-tapi-anda-siapa-ya_.

"Kubayar pakai spageti sepuluh porsi, deh!"

Chanyeol kali ini memasang wajah _yang-benar-saja-kau-masa-cuma-spageti._

"Ditambah makan di Sushi Tei untuk sebulan! Pokoknya, jodohkan aku dengannya!"

"DEAL! Kujodohkan kau dengan Minseok _noona_!"

"SIAPA YANG MEMANGGIL NAMAKU TADI, HAH?!" ini Minseok.

"Kalian ngomongin soal apa sih?" ini Taehyung, ngomong-ngomong.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Tujuan seorang Duchess Mary Elizabeth Baekhyun Byun from Austria pindah ke Korea Selatan adalah untuk menghindari ayahnya. Perbuatan ini sungguh melenceng dari apa yang telah diajarkan oleh keluarga besar ibunya, yang berdarah ningrat, aristokrat, serta menjunjung tinggi peradaban bangsawan Eropa. Apalagi, dia pergi diam-diam, tanpa seizin kakeknya, seseorang yang menyandang gelar tertinggi di kediaman keluarga besar ibunya di Austria. Keluarga besar ayahnya tak jauh berbeda, bahkan bisa dibilang sama saja, kedua orang tuanya sama-sama seorang ningrat, ibunya bangsawan Austria-Korea terkenal, sedangkan ayahnya adalah salah satu keturunan Yi Seong-gye, raja pertama sekaligus pendiri Dinasti Joseon

Rumah ini mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kenangan-kenangan lamanya bersama keluarganya. Dan matanya memanas ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, tepat di ulang tahunnya yang keempat.

Choi Sooyoung datang tepat sepuluh menit sebelum acara minum teh dimulai. Kondisinya mengerikan; kurus kering, hamil besar, dan pucat, wajahnya bersimbah air mata, berkata sesuatu sambil terisak-isak pada Kim Kibum. Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Sooyoung, tetapi sedetik kemudian, ibunya menangis dan neneknya pingsan. Kakaknya, Byun Luhan, menjatuhkan teko kristal berisi teh hijau yang dibawanya. Lalu ibunya menampar wajah ayahnya sekuat tenaga, dan berakhir menangis seharian di kamar.

Byun Siwon dan Kim Kibum memang tak berpisah. Mereka masih saling mencintai, Baekhyun yakin itu. Hanya saja, mereka seperti menghindar. Ayahnya berubah menjadi seorang yang asing, sering mengumpat, sering mabuk, dan suka memukuli istrinya. Sedangkan Kibum tetap diam, menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hampir di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun selalu mendapati ibunya menangis di tengah malam, memeluk foto pernikahannya, lalu melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Ayahnya selalu pulang dalam kondisi mabuk, membuat neneknya mengomel panjang lebar tentang bagaimana seorang laki-laki bangsawan harus bersikap.

Sampai pada puncaknya, tiga tahun kemudian, Byun Siwon yang mabuk mengajak Choi Sooyoung ke rumah. Kibum sedang berada di kantor pada waktu itu, menjalankan misi menghindari suaminya. Siwon dan Sooyoung bercinta semalaman, mengabarkan teriakan jengah Luhan dan geraman sang nenek. Karena luar biasa murka, Luhan yang sudah diambil alih oleh kemarahannya sendiri menghubungi ibunya. Dia mengumpati kebodohan ibunya, sudah jengah atas perselingkuhan ayahnya, mengumpati segala rasa ketidakpedulian ibunya, masa bodoh dengan statusnya sebagai seorang tuan putri yang terhormat.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja, _Maman_! Suamimu di dalam sana, sedang mendesah atas kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh wanita selainmu, sedang mabuk, sedang gila! Datang dan hentikan dia, _Maman_! Jangan bersikap seperti seorang dengan hati sekuat baja!"

Lalu, segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ibunya datang dengan wajah sembap, penuh air mata, mendobrak ke kamar di mana Siwon dan Sooyoung bercinta. Baekhyun mengintip, ibunya sedang mengemasi semua barangnya. Dan ternyata kakaknya juga ada di sana, menangis meraung-raung sambil melempari Sooyoung dengan benda apapun yang dapat diraihnya, menyalahkan wanita itu atas semua kekacauan ini. Luhan hampir melemparkan vas bunga kalau saja Kibum tak menghentikannya. Baekhyun kecil menangis, tak ingin ibunya pergi, dan tangisannya bertambah keras ketika melihat ayahnya mengambil _revolver_ -nya, menembak istrinya dan Luhan, putri pertamanya sendiri.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri mengingat itu semua. Mengingat bagaimana cara ibunya meregang nyawa. Kenangan pahit itu terus berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak, enggan berhenti. Dia menitikkan air mata, dia benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Putri, Agen Senior Kim," seorang wanita berkulit pucat berjas formal membungkuk rendah pada mereka. Buru-buru Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. "Saya sudah menerima pesan anda, Agen Senior. Tetapi penyakit Yang Mulia kambuh lagi, jadi beliau tak bisa keluar kamar untuk sementara waktu."

"Baiklah. Tolong panggilkan Nyonya Sooyoung saja. Bilang padanya kalau Nona sudah datang. Terima kasih, Agen Min," perintah Seokjin halus.

Wanita itu membungkuk rendah, lalu menghilang di seberang ruangan. Seokjin tersenyum menghadap Baekhyun. "Nona, saya sarankan pada Anda untuk menunggu di meja makan. Kami telah menyajikan makanan kesukaan Anda. Nyonya Sooyoung sepertinya juga sudah menunggu di meja makan."

Baekhyun mengekor Seokjin menuju ruang makan. Seingatnya, ruang tamu dan ruang makan dibatasi oleh ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga inilah terdapat dua pigura super besar berisi silsilah keluarga kedua orang tuanya. Berdasarkan garis keturunan ibunya, Baekhyun terlahir sebagai generasi ketujuh belas dari Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor dan Empress Eleanor of Portugal. Sedangkan menurut garis keturunan ayahnya, dia adalah generasi keempat belas dari Yi Seong-gye, pendiri sekaligus raja pertama Dinasti Joseon. Silsilah keluarga orang tuanya merupakan salah satu hal wajib yang harus diingatnya sampai akhir hayat, sangat fatal jika dia sampai melupakannya, dia bisa dicap pengkhianat bahkan dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga.

"Seokjin," suara Baekhyun tercekat. "Siapa yang membawa pigura ini kemari?"

Yang dipanggil berhenti, menoleh ke samping untuk memandang sesuatu yang ditunjuk nonanya. "Tentu saja ayah Anda, Nona."

Hati Baekhyun nyeri menatap pigura itu. Pigura yang ukurannya empat kali lebih besar daripada pigura silsilah keluarga kedua orang tuanya, berisi sekitar dua ratus lima puluh peraturan yang harus dipatuhi dan diamalkan oleh seluruh keturunan Emperor Joseph I. Peraturan-peraturan ini, konon, dibuat langsung oleh mendiang leluhur Baekhyun. Ada seratus tujuh puluh peraturan yang mengikat para wanita di keluarganya, tiga puluh mengikat lelaki, dan lima puluh mengikat anak-anak. Lukisan Frederick III, salah satu leluhurnya yang juga merupakan _emperor_ pertama Dinasti Habsburg, terpajang di atas ratusan peraturan tersebut, tampak begitu gagah memegangi pedangnya.

"Nona Elizabeth," nada bicara Seokjin terdengar lirih. Baekhyun refleks menoleh. "Maafkan saya karena belum memberitahukan hal ini kepada Anda sebelumnya. K-kakek dan nenek Anda, Nona, beliau... beliau ikut pindah kemari bersama ayah Anda."

Dan saat itu juga, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

"Lebih baik, Anda bertemu dengan Nyonya Sooyoung terlebih dahulu, kalau saya boleh menyarankan."

Mereka berjalan ke seberang ruangan. Ada sebuah pintu besar, Seokjin membukanya lebar-lebar, dan hal pertama yang menyambut Baekhyun adalah aroma khas kue yang baru keluar dari oven. Semua makanan yang ada di meja makan sangatlah menggugah selera; kue coklat tiga susun, buah-buahan aneka macam, seloyang puding mangga, pai apel, pai susu, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia tersenyum melihat semangkuk _bibimbap_ yang sudah tersedia di meja, itu makanan kesukaan ibunya. Namun, nafsu makannya menurun drastis ketika matanya bersibobrok dengan sepasang mata jernih yang amat dibencinya.

Choi Sooyoung duduk di sana, menikmati sepotong kue coklat dan puding mangga, wajahnya berseri-seri. Rambutnya tak lagi panjang, melainkan dipotong sebawah telinga dan diponi, berwarna coklat terang, tak hitam seperti dulu. Gaun tanpa lengan selutut warna pastel semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Sooyoung seolah tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibu Baekhyun menderita hingga akhir hayatnya. Mati-matian menahan hasrat ingin menonjok wajah cantik itu, dia berjalan dan duduk di atas kursi, berjarak sekitar lima meter dari Sooyoung.

"Halo, Baekhyun- _ah_ ," ucap Sooyoung manis. "Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak bertemu?"

"Ya, lama sekali. Seingatku, terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau asyik mendesah di bawah ayahku," jawab Baekhyun sinis, mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi _bibimbap_ -nya.

Sooyoung tampak terhina sekali, namun ekspresinya kembali manis beberapa detik kemudian. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah di Korea menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas dan menunduk. Air matanya merebak, kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu terulang lagi di kepalanya. Dia sangat merindukan ibunya, ibunya yang cantik, baik, ibunya yang sabar dan selalu tersenyum ke arahnya stiap hari. Ibunya yang selalu mengecup keningnya ketika hendak tidur. Ibunya yang sempurna, wanita yang sempurna, Kim Kibum yang sempurna. Diraihnya sendok dan mulai menyuapkan sepotong besar puding mangga ke dalam mulutnya, harap-harap itu akan menghentikan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan adik kembarmu?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Hmm," gumam Baekhyun, berusaha menulikan telinga dan menikmati sensasi lembut puding mangga yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Ah, sayang sekali aku lupa nama adik kembarmu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," kata Baekhyun dingin.

"Kakek dan nenekmu datang kemari dua minggu yang lalu."

"Kau harus memanggil nama leluhurku dengan nama mereka, sesuai dengan peraturan nomor 15," koreksi Baekhyun diplomatis. "Itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan yang besar bagi Kakek Charles dan Nenek Zita. Setidaknya, kalau kau berada di rumah ini, kau harus hafal semua peraturan yang berlaku."

"S-semua?" cicit Sooyoung.

"Ya. Semua."

"Permisi," seseorang datang menginterupsi. Ini jelas bukan suara Seokjin. Seseorang yang tadi menyambut Baekhyun di ruang tamu kini berdiri di ambang pintu, pucat pasi dan berkeringat. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, wanita itu kelihatan cantik. "Maaf mengganggu acara makan siang kalian. Nona Elizabeth, Empress Zita hendak bertemu dengan Anda. Beliau ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal pada Anda. Dan teruntuk Nyonya Sooyoung, Yang Mulia Raja Choi Siwon telah menunggu Anda di kamarnya."

"Terima kasih, Min Yoongi," dan dengan itu, Sooyoung berjalan anggun menuju lantai tiga.

"Choi Siwon?" Baekhyun menatap si agen dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ya, Nona. Yang Mulia Raja telah resmi mengubah marganya menjadi Choi, karena beliau telah resmi menikah dengan Nyonya Choi Sooyoung," jawab si agen. Baekhyun mendengus jijik, ayahnya ternyata sungguhan mencintai Sooyoung.

"Nona Elizabeth, izinkan saya mengantar Anda ke kamar Empress," Min Yoongi mempersilakan Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun mendadak merinding, menyadari betapa gelap, dingin, dan tertutupnya istana megah ini. Dia sekarang tahu mengapa ayahnya, yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang sederhana, memilih untuk tinggal di sini. Neneknya, Empress Zita of Bourbon-Parma, jelas tidak mau tinggal di rumah yang tidak ada unsur bangsawannya, bahkan jika rumah tersebut bergaya _mansion_ sekalipun. Neneknya memiliki harga diri dan standar sangat tinggi, mengingat dia menyandang gelar bangsawan yang paling tinggi yaitu seorang _empress_.

Wanita pucat itu kemudian menginstruksikan Baekhyun untuk berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar berkenop emas. Ukiran yang terpahat sempurna di pintu kayu mahoni itu terkesan sangat Eropa. Min Yoongi, atau entah siapa namanya tadi, mengetuk pintunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

" _Wer ist da_ *?"

" _Ich bin es_ _, Kaiserin*_ ," jawab Yoongi dengan pelafalan Jerman yang patut diacungi jempol. " _Herzogin Mary Elizabeth ist auch hier, meine dame*._ "

" _Komm herein*,_ " perintah suara dingin itu.

Yoongi bertambah pucat ketika tangannya meraih kenop emas. Baekhyun melihat neneknya sedang duduk di kasur megah yang cukup tinggi, memejamkan matanya, rambutnya sudah seluruhnya beruban, berwarna perak di atas wajahnya yang pucat. Begitu mendengar pintu dibuka, sepasang mata itu membuka, warnanya biru elektrik, berkilau, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada kucing siam. Yoongi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai marmer, duduk berlutut dengan posisi menghadap sang Empress. Baekhyun awalnya terbengong, namun segera mengikuti gerak-gerik Yoongi. Terjadi hening canggung yang cukup lama, sebelum dehaman serak neneknya menginterupsi.

"Pergi dari sini, pelayan sialan," desis Zita, mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa Rusia. Yoongi berdiri, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, lalu beranjak pergi. Baekhyun keringat dingin, bahkan dia tidak bisa menemukan keberaniannya untuk menatap neneknya sendiri. Kemudian dia merutuk, teringat peraturan nomor 17, yang menjelaskan tentang tata cara menghormati yang lebih tua; salah satunya adalah dengan tidak menatap mereka tepat di mata. Peraturan ini dibuat oleh mendiang nenek buyutnya, Empress Elisabeth.

"Duchess Mary Elizabeth Anastasia Veronika Antoinette Byun Baekhyun," Zita menyebutkan nama lengkap Baekhyun, tandanya dia sudah sangat marah atau terganggu. "Apakah kabur dari rumah adalah sesuatu yang diajarkan oleh leluhurmu?"

"T-tidak, E-empress," jawab Baekhyun tersendat-sendat.

"Jujur, sejak dulu memang aku malu mengakuimu dan kakakmu sebagai cucuku. Dan mendengar kabar bahwa kau, adik kembarmu, dan kakakmu yang sialan itu kabur ke sini, aku jadi semakin ingin mengeluarkanmu dari silsilah keluargaku yang terhormat," jelasnya cepat. "Apa bagusnya Korea? Di sini sangat panas dan berisik. Orang-orangnya tidak seramah menantuku. Aku tidak suka Korea."

Baekhyun diam saja, padahal di dalam hatinya, dia mati-matian menahan kesal.

"Di mana Joseph Antonio?"

Joseph Antonio adalah nama adik kembar Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang tidak berkenan datang kemari, Empress."

Zita mendengus tak peduli. "Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk berbicara sesuatu, bersangkutan dengan martabatmu sebagai seorang _duchess_ dan hakikatmu sebagai seorang perempuan, ibu, dan istri."

"Tentu saja, Empress, silakan. Saya akan merasa amat terhormat dan senang mendengarnya," Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan berbohong.

"Pada dasarnya, semua gadis di keluarga kami menikah sebelum mereka sembilan belas tahun," Zita beralih menatap ornamen-ornamen kristal yang terpajang di rak besar di sebelah tempat tidur. "Akan menjadi suatu penghinaan dan perbuatan memalukan jika gadis di keluarga kami menikah di usia sembilan belas atau lebih dari itu. Usiamu akan delapan belas tujuh bulan lagi, Anastasia. Bawa calon suamimu kemari secepatnya, mumpung aku akan menetap di sini untuk seterusnya."

 _Astaga, dasar wanita tua bangka tak berguna! Kau tak berhak mengatur-ngatur hidupku!_ "T-tentu saja, Empress."

"Jika kau tidak segera membawa calon suamimu kemari secepatnya, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu teman bangsawanku," nada bicara Zita berubah datar. "Ingat, Anastasia, kau tak boleh membawa laki-laki yang berasal dari kalangan di bawah kita. Itu merupakan penghinaan terbesar bagi keluarga, dan aku juga tak sudi punya cucu menantu rakyat jelata. Dan kakakmu, Louisa Marietta Eleanor, telah sangat mengecewakanku."

"Saya memohon maaf atas nama kakak saya, Empress," kata Baekhyun. Kepalanya mulai pegal karena terus-terusan menunduk.

"Dan aku mau kau berhenti bekerja. Aku benar-benar malu memiliki cucu yang bekerja seperti rakyat kampungan," Zita mencemooh. "Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini. Bersama ibu tirimu dan ayahmu."

 _Cih, siapa yang sudi menyebut si jalang itu dengan sebutan ibu_ _?_ "Tentu."

"Kau tak dibesarkan untuk bekerja seperti sapi di sawah, Anastasia. Kau adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan, putri terhormat, _duchess_ , seseorang yang memiliki gelar. Ayahku akan sangat malu jika mengetahui bahwa keturunannya bekerja serabutan di luar sana."

"Baik, Empress."

"Ingat, kau harus sudah memperkenalkan calon suamimu padaku sebelum umurmu delapan belas tahun. Calon suamimu haruslah seseorang yang jelas asal-usulnya, laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, sukses secara material, fisik, dan otak. Kau tak boleh membawa laki-laki yang tidak sederajat dengan kita, atau kau akan mempermalukan keluarga kita, lagi. Dan yang paling penting, calon suamimu haruslah seseorang yang taat beribadah," Zita mengibaskan rambut panjang kusutnya ke belakang.

"Tentu saja saya akan melakukannya, Empress," kata Baekhyun.

"Seks berlebihan adalah sesuatu yang tak baik. Ingatlah, Yesus melihatmu kapan saja, di mana saja. Apakah kau tak malu jika Dia melihatmu terus-terusan mendesah di bawah suamimu? Kau akan masuk Neraka," nenek tua itu terus mengoceh. "Seks adalah dosa besar. Dan berikan suamimu pelayanan terbaik agar dia tidak bisa menyetubuhimu lagi. Aku tak pernah membesarkan anak-cucuku untuk menjadi seseorang yang tak taat beribadah. Hanya ibumu yang suka membangkang. Cih, dasar cucu tak berguna. Dan aku sangat malu memiliki menantu seperti Siwon.

"Dan, jika kau tak memperkenalkan calon suamimu padaku secepatnya, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Wu Yifan," kata-kata Zita berhasil membuat Baekhyun melongo lebar. "Wu Yifan atau Park Chanyeol. Hanya itu pilihanmu. Di usiamu yang kedelapan belas, kau harus sudah bertunangan. Lalu, saat kau sembilan belas tahun, kau akan menikah. Ah, ideal sekali."

"P-park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Setahunya, Park Chanyeol adalah orang aneh, suka mencampuri urusan orang, wajahnya agak mengerikan karena senyumnya yang luar biasa lebar dan telinganya yang selebar peri-rumah Harry Potter. Dia bukannya tak suka, dia hanya merasa terganggu karena si manusia Park itu selalu tersenyum ke arahnya macam orang idiot. Orang Korea memang aneh-aneh, menurut Baekhyun, mereka selalu tersenyum kepada seseorang yang bahkan mereka tidak kenal. Di keluarganya, tersenyum kepada orang lain adalah hal yang buruk dan tak sopan. Baekhyun menyesal duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, menyesal sekali.

"Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kau. Wajah Yifan mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagimu, kalian adalah teman dekat, kan?" jemari kurus Zita mengelus-elus cincin warisan nenek moyangnya. "Kalau soal Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu banyak. Yang kudengar hanyalah dia sekelas denganmu, itu saja."

"Empress, jikalau saya diizinkan bertanya, tidak bolehkah saya memilih pendamping hidup saya sendiri?" kata Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

"Pilihanku adalah yang terbaik, terserah kau mempercayainya atau tidak. Kau boleh memilih calon suamimu sendiri, asalkan dia memenuhi kriteria dan syarat menjadi menantu di keluarga ini," ucap Zita, nada bicaranya sedingin es. Jelas bahwa dia tersinggung. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu mempermalukan keluarga lagi. Kita adalah keluarga ningrat, berdarah-biru, suci, memiliki gelar. Kita adalah keturunan bangsawan, Veronika, bangsawan yang terhormat."

"Tentu saja, Empress, saya akan memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik," jawab Baekhyun.

"Yang terbaik dari yang terbaik saja tidak cukup, Veronika. Charles dan aku, kami berdua menyukai sesuatu yang murni dan steril. Usahakan suamimu sudah berdarah ningrat sejak lahir. Aku tidak suka memiliki menantu yang berasal dari rakyat jelata," Zita memejamkan matanya. "Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol sudah memenuhi kriteria yang dibuat oleh mendiang kakek buyutku. Mereka sama-sama terhormat dan murni. Mereka sukses secara material, fisik, dan otak. Pilihlah calon suami yang seperti mereka."

 _Aku tidak sudi punya suami idiot bertelinga peri macam si Park dan searogan si Wu._ "Baiklah, Empress, perkataan Anda adalah perintah bagi saya."

"Bagus. Kau adalah cucuku yang paling penurut, Veronika," meskipun sedingin es, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar ada ketulusan di dalam suara neneknya. "Tapi aku lebih suka Wu Yifan. Aku telah mengenalnya sejak dulu, jadi aku tahu betul bagaimana sifatnya."

"Ya, Empress."

"Kutekankan lagi, kau harus sudah memiliki pasangan sebelum menginjak delapan belas tahun. Pilihlah seseorang yang bisa sesempurna Wu Yifan atau Park Chanyeol. Kalau bisa, pilihlah satu di antara mereka," Zita terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Dan aku juga ingin mengingatkan, kau harus banyak-banyak berendam di air susu. Kulitmu semakin kusam."

Baekhyun spontan mengecek kulitnya. Tidak terlalu buruk, masih sepucat biasanya.

"Kau tahu betapa pentingnya menjaga bentuk tubuh, Veronika. Makan lebih banyak sayur, pakai tabir surya sesering mungkin, dan berendam di air susu kambing setidaknya tiga hari sekali. Kau akan menjadi secantik nenek buyutmu jika kau melakukannya," Zita menguap anggun. "Sudah. Pergi dari sini. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Tentu saja, Empress," Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, lehernya bisa digerkkan. "Saya pamit dulu. Selamat siang."

Dia berjalan kembali menuju meja makan. Wajahnya memerah mendengar suara geraman yang berasal dari perutnya, untung saja dia sendirian di sini. Baekhyun menikmati makanannya dalam diam; semangkuk kecil _bibimbap_ dan air putih. Ibunya tidak pernah membesarkannya menjadi gadis rakus, apalagi makan dengan porsi sekecil mungkin sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarganya. Dia berlari kecil ke arah timbangan berat badan yang ada di ujung ruangan. Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah cantik Baekhyun, dia berhasil menurunkan lima kilo dalam tiga hari ini, dan sekarang berat badannya tiga puluh tujuh kilogram, dua kilogram lagi menuju berat badan yang ideal menurut keluarga ibunya.

"Nona," Seokjin datang menghampirinya. "Kata Empress Zita, saya harus membantu Anda berkemas. Apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang? Mobil sudah menunggu di depan untuk Anda, Nona."

"Kita jalan kaki saja. Aku harus menurunkan berat badanku dua kilogram lagi," kata Baekhyun.

"Tetapi, maafkan saya, Nona, jarak dari sini ke rumah kontrakan Anda sejauh dua kilometer. Anda bisa pingsan, Nona, terlebih lagi Anda belum makan," tolak Seokjin halus.

"Aku sudah makan _bibimbap_ , kok, suer deh."

"Nona, Anda sudah terlalu kurus. Anda tidak perlu lagi menurunkan berat badan Anda."

"T-tetapi, i-ini tradisi. Ibuku tidak suka dibantah," Baekhyun menunduk seiring dengan suaranya yang semakin serak. Sialan, kenapa air matanya harus turun sekarang? "Aku ingin menjadi putri terbaik untuk ibuku. A-aku ingin minta maaf padanya, k-ka-karena aku belum b-bisa jadi putri yang baik..."

Baekhyun menyedot ingusnya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar kembali. "Kutunggu kau di mobil, Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat punggung ringkih nonanya yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. "Baekhyun- _ie_..." dia bergumam masygul. "Nyonya Kibum pastilah merasa bangga memiliki putri sepatuh dan sebaik dirimu..."

* * *

Wer ist da: _Who is it?_ (Jerman)

Ich bin es, Kaiserin: _This is I_ , Empress

Herzogin Mary Elizabeth ist auch hier, meine dame: Duchess Mary Elizabeth _is here too_ , _my lady_

Komm herein: _come in_ (warning~ warning~ warning~ OK STAHP)

TBC.

review? no? k then.


	4. Chapter 4

"HEH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN BERHENTI? AYO, LATIHAN! BANGUN, CACING-CACING PEMALAS!"

Suara cempreng menggelegar itu membuat gendang telinga Chanyeol serasa mau pecah. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis cantik bertubuh langsing sedang berkacak pinggang. Kulitnya berkilauan karena berkeringat dan terkena cahaya lampu studio tari. Chanyeol benar-benar capek seharian latihan. Tiga bulan lagi, dia bersama dua orang lainnya dari ekstrakurikuler tari akan ikut seleksi untuk lomba tari tingkat nasional, dan seniornya, Kwon Jiyong, sepertinya sedang senang sekali menyiksanya. Di sebelahnya, Choi Seunghyun (Seunghyun adalah seniornya juga) dan Kim Jongin mengerang rendah, wajah mereka kemerahan dan seluruh tubuh mereka bersimbah keringat. Tiga insan ganteng-tapi-agak-agak-idiot ini kemudian duduk di lantai, meluruskan kaki masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, Jiyong _noona,_ aku benar-benar capek. Kita latihan tiga jam nonstop, apakah kau tak kasihan pada kami?" rayu Jongin. Jiyong mendecak sebal. "Toh, lombanya masih lama, kan?"

"MASIH LAMA, KATAMU?" Jiyong berteriak lagi. Jongin berubah pucat. "Kalau kalian terus-terusan malas begini, waktu tiga bulan itu akan sia-sia saja! Kemampuan kalian masih belum meningkat sama sekali!"

"Sayang, diamlah. Biasanya kau hanya berteriak saat kita di ranjang."

Wajah Jiyong sepenuhnya memerah mendengar perkataan Seunghyun. "A-aku tidak—ah, soal itu aku—Choi Seunghyun, jaga bicaramu. Tutup mulut, angkat pantat malasmu, dan berlatihlah untuk lomba. Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!"

"Malas-malas begini, kau pernah bilang pantatku seksi, Sayang," Seunghyun makin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Sudah, aku capek. Aku perlu menyimpan energi, hari ini jadwal kita olahraga malam, kan? Aku mau lima ron—"

"Ck, kalian ini tidak ada habis-habisnya bercinta, ya?" kata Chanyeol jengah. Dia bangkit, meraih tasnya, dan berjalan keluar dari studio. Persetan dengan Jiyong yang memanggil-manggilnya. Tubuhnya serasa remuk, ditambah lagi beban PR, tugas kelompok yang belum selesai, dan ulangan harian yang akan diadakan besok lusa. Dia membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan selembar handuk kering warna biru pastel, duduk di kursi panjang dekat situ sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Lalu, ada sebuah tangan kecil pucat mengulur di depannya, menyodorkan buku tulis bersampul hijau toska.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa datang kemarin," ucap suara anggun sekaligus dingin itu. Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati sepasang iris coklat gelap menatapnya lurus-lurus. Wajahnya kontan memerah, dia segera berdiri dan meletakkan handuknya sembarangan. Astaga, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun yang luar biasa menakjubkan itu?

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," bahkan tangan Chanyeol gemetar ketika menerima buku tulis Baekhyun. "A-apakah kau hendak pulang? Kalau iya, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja? Kan, rumah kita searah."

Entah dari mana Chanyol mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengajak gadis beku ini pulang bersama. Namun yang jelas, dia ingin bersembunyi ke perut ikan paus ketika Baekhyun menjawab, "Apa kau sudah lupa tentang apa yang aku katakan soal privasi? Toh, aku kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan hasil pemikiranku padamu."

Merutuki IQ-nya yang sudah _benar-benar_ setingkat dengan ikan teri, Chanyeol membungkuk minta maaf dan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak idiot (walaupun pada dasarnya, dia emang agak idiot—bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya) ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Jantungnya selalu berdegup tak normal, otaknya mendadak korslet sehingga dia akan mengucapkan atau melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukannya ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol belum pernah merasa setolol ini dalam urusan cewek. Dia pernah jatuh cinta, pertama pada Do Kyungsoo, saat masih kelas 1, dan yang kedua kepada Jeon Wonwoo, anak kelas XI-Superior A-Sociology. Dan belum pernah salah satu dari mereka membuatnya terlihat jadi sebego ini.

Byun Baekhyun punya pesonanya sendiri. Dia tampak menawan meskipun tak melakukan apa-apa. Kecantikannya langka, tak pernah Chanyeol menjumpai keajaiban Tuhan seindah Baekhyun—katakanlah dia berlebihan dan garing, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Mungkin dengan sedikit polesan lipstik, _eyeshadow,_ serta perona pipi, Baekhyun akan sungguh-sungguh terlihat bak boneka Barbie berjalan. Bahkan tanpa polesan _makeup_ pun, dia sudah secantik dewi Aphrodite. Dia seperti _ulzzang_ , namun bukan _ulzzang_ yang imut-imut, melainkan _ulzzang_ dengan sejuta misteri dan segudang aura gelap. Chanyeol jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa kakak gadis itu. Menakjubkan sekali jika dia dapat menyaksikan dua kecantikan langka ala Austria-Korea.

Chanyeol duduk di halte bus, menyeruput susu coklat hangatnya pelan-pelan. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan; salju akan turun dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi, PR Sejarah-nya belum selesai, dan dia harus latihan ekstra keras supaya lolos seleksi lomba tari. Dia memakai jaketnya seiring angin dingin berembus makin kencang. Dingin-dingin begini sepertinya enak makan ramen hangat sambil nonton televisi, atau sekedar tidur-tiduran di kasur, ditemani laptop, jaringan internet yang bagus, dan roti bakar selai kacang buatan Minseok. Atau pergi ke kafe dan makan _steak tenderloin_ , tapi sayang sekali dia nggak bawa duit lebih, uangnya hanya sisa dua puluh ribu won—

Bayangan lezatnya daging sapi panggang musnah begitu matanya menemukan dua orang yang sedang berbicara di gerbang sekolah. Halte bus memang terletak berhadapan dengan LLG, jadi Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas siapa kedua orang tersebut. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengidentifikasi wajah secantik boneka itu, kelihatan sangat mungil dibandingkan dengan postur tubuh sang lawan bicara. Alarm di kepala Chanyeol meraung waspada ketika menyadari siapa lawan bicara si gadis.

Wu Yifan, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris, wakil ketua klub voli sekaligus mantan ketua ekskul Pramuka di LLG.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya berdenyut nyeri menatap keduanya, mereka begitu cocok. Wu Yifan adalah seorang yang benar-benar sempurna secara fisik. Dia tinggi, keren, macho, tampan, jago olahraga, kaya, dan lain-lain. Fisiknya boleh diberi nilai seratus dan diacungi empat jempol. Tapi sangat disayangkan, moralnya nol. Wu Yifan gemar mengencani banyak gadis dalam waktu bersamaan, bercinta dengan mereka, lalu membuang mereka seperti permen karet lembek. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun bernasib seperti gadis-gadis yang telah dipermainkan Wu Yifan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada monster mencabik-cabik organ dalamnya ketika melihat Wu Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Byun Baekhyun begitu mesranya. Dia mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras, meraih tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan halte dengan hati gundah gulana, antara marah, kecewa, sedih, cemas, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu. Hatinya sakit, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa, pokoknya saking sakitnya, dia tidak sadar kalau saat ini dia hampir membanting _cup_ susu hangatnya. Mereka tak mungkin kakak adik— _hell,_ Chanyeol menyayangi kakak perempuannya, Kim Minseok, tapi dia tidak seberani itu mencium kepala kakaknya di depan umum. Jika dia sampai berani melakukan itu, mungkin Minseok akan menggantungnya di pohon terdekat.

"Kalau saja kau bukan seniorku, sudah kubanting kau sejak dulu. Dasar cowok tak bermoral!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memainkan kerikil dengan ujung sepatu kets-nya. "Cowok tolol, brengsek. Modal tampang saja bangga. Kalau begitu, aku pun bisa!"

Dia terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan ke rumah. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Chanyeol mematut diri di kaca. Dia ganteng, tinggi, berotot—walaupun cuma sedikit di bagian lengan—jangan lupakan perutnya yang sudah mulai berbentuk kotak-kotak karena keseringan olahraga. Chanyeol terkekeh, dia tak jauh beda dengan Wu Yifan. Yang menjadi poin tambahan untuknya adalah; dia tidak brengsek. Dia tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan wanita, dia tidak modal tampang saja, dia punya segudang prestasi di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis, _tidak seperti_ _Wu Yifan_.

"Park Chanyeol, mulai besok, kau akan menjadi cowok paling menarik di mata Baekhyun! Kau perlu merapikan tatanan rambutmu, memakai deodoran dan parfum, dan _voila_! Kau akan jadi cowok paling tampan sedunia! Kau harus lebih menarik daripada si tiang listrik bergigi maju itu! Hahaha! Hahahahaha—uhuk, uhuk, uhuk—ehem—HAHAHAHAHA—" Chanyeol ketawa tidak jelas kepada bayangan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia terus tertawa membayangkan hari esok, di mana dia akan merubah penampilannya, demi Baekhyun, dan mungkin kalau dia beruntung, dia bisa mengajaknya keluar Sabtu ini. Chanyeol terkikik seperti anak gadis remaja yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon gebetannya, berguling, dan langsung tertidur.

-o0o-

Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol bangun lebih awal supaya dia bisa berdandan tanpa harus telat datang sekolah. Dia menatap parfum yang terletak di nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Clive Christian's Imperial Majesty, salah satu parfum termahal di dunia, hanya diproduksi sebanyak sepuluh botol saja di dunia. Parfum ini merupakan kado ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke-17 dari bibinya, Junsu. Dia ogah memakainya karena takut habis, apalagi mengingat harganya yang bukan main mahalnya—240 juta won. Tapi kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk memakainya. Wanginya seperti perpaduan antara sitrus dan rempah-rempah. Disemprotkannya secukupnya ke leher, ketiak, dan pergelangan tangan. _Aku memang yang paling cakep, deh,_ batinnya pede.

Setelah pakai parfum, dia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Selama ini, gaya rambut Chanyeol benar-benar monoton; kadang-kadang belah samping, kadang-kadang bergaya mangkok. Dia tersenyum lebar pada bayangannya di kaca, dan berjalan riang menuju meja makan. Minseok, yang tadinya sedang menata sarapan, kini melongo lebar, begitu pula dengan Jisung. "Astaga, Chanyeol- _ah,_ kau pakai parfum, ya? Rambutmu juga berubah! Wah, ada apaan nih, di sekolah? Kau lagi naksir orang, ya?" goda Minseok. Chanyeol tersedak susu coklatnya, wajahnya merah padam.

" _Noona_ ngaco. Aku hanya—itu—aku cuma—aku cuma tidak mau diejek lagi oleh teman-temanku," alasan yang bagus sekali. "Lagipula, apa salahnya merubah penampilan sedikit? Toh aku jadi tambah cakep, kan? Iya, kan? Aku cakep, kan, Jisung- _ah_?"

"Iya, iya. Terserah _hyung_ saja, deh," celetuk Jisung.

Chanyeol berjalan kaki lagi hari ini. Dia menebar senyuman selebar mungkin untuk tetangga-tetangganya, terlebih lagi yang cewek. Mereka tersipu-sipu, berteriak kegirangan, bahkan ada yang mimisan. Itu berarti, usahanya berdandan sepanjang pagi berhasil. Halaman sekolahnya sudah dipadati oleh siswa-siswi berseragam khas LLG, melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, membaca setumpuk buku tebal berbahasa asing. Chanyeol melongo melihat keadaan kelas XI-Superior A-Science, Mathematics. Bangku berserakan, anak-anak bermain lempar-lemparan gumpalan kertas, ada yang tidur, ada yang menari-nari tidak jelas (Taehyung dan Jongin yang melakukan ini), dan ada yang naik ke atas meja dan bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan—kalau hal ini, Jongdae dan Jimin biangnya. Chanyeol tidak melihat sosok cantik yang ditunggu-tunggunya, itu berarti, _dia_ belum datang.

"Halo, calon adik ipar!" Jongdae menyapanya dari atas meja. "Hari ini para guru mengadakan rapat penting! Tidak ada pelajaran! Tidak ada PR! Ayo kita rayakan hari kemerdekaan ini! Kita—"

"Maaf."

Suara anggun itu menginterupsi, dan seluruh anak membisu. Chanyeol bukan main kagetnya ketika mendapati Byun Baekhyun sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Otaknya mendadak korslet, gadis itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dengan poni dan rambut dikepang satu. Jantungnya berdegup gila-gilaan, napasnya sesak melihat kecantikan luar biasa di sampingnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa menghirup aroma parfum sitrus Baekhyun, aroma samponya, _mint_ , begitu menenangkan, seperti parasnya. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuangnya perlahan, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhasrat sekali mencium Baekhyun sekarang.

"Kata Jung _songsaenim,_ rapat guru akan dilaksanakan setelah seluruh siswa pulang sekolah. _So, sit down,_ " ujar Baekhyun datar.

"A-apa?" seru Jongdae dan Jimin bersamaan. Seisi kelas mengeluh. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kecewa, rapat guru dadakan dan terbebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran memusingkan adalah mimpi indah semua siswa di dunia ini. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dan membacanya dengan khidmat. Chanyeol menelan ludah, lalu berjalan ke bangkunya. Satu-satunya masalah di sini adalah dia belum mengerjakan PR Sejarah-nya, merangkum tentang isu Perang Dunia II sejak invasi Jerman ke Polandia sampai ditandatanganinya perjanjian damai oleh Jepang pada tanggal 2 September 1945.

Tetapi, Lee Donghae _songsaenim,_ pengajar Sejarah, adalah seorang yang begitu pengertian pada murid-muridnya. Yang tidak mengerjakan PR tidak dapat hukuman, asalkan besok harus dikumpulkan walaupun tidak ada jadwal pelajaran Sejarah. Chanyeol bernapas lega mendengarnya, dan dia lebih lega lagi ketika Lee _songsaenim_ mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak dapat PR. Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga. Dia sangat benci pelajaran olahraga, selain karena lapangannya yang terlalu luas untuk dipakai berlari, seragam olahraganya juga norak sekali. Celana _training_ hitam garis-garis putih dan kaos biasa warna biru polos dengan lambang sekolah LLG di dada kirinya. Dia kadang-kadang iri dengan seragam olahraga Jisung yang menurutnya cukup bagus, warna celana _training_ -nya merah bergaris-garis putih dan kaosnya warna putih dengan garis-garis merah di bagian lengannya. Kelihatan biasa, tapi tidak se-biasa LLG.

Lapangan telah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi berseragam biru. Jam olahraga kali ini menggabungkan beberapa kelas; XI-Superior A-Sociology, XI-Superior B-Arts, X-Superior B-Arts, dan XI-Superior A-Science, Mathematics. Wajah Chanyeol memerah melihat Jeon Wonwoo mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ketika tertawa. Jika boleh diakuinya, Wonwoo sangat cantik. Dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, kulit putih susu, dan tubuh proporsional, gadis itu benar-benar tampak seperti model Victoria's Secret. Berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo, yang bernotabene cinta pertamanya. Do Kyungsoo tergolong kecil untuk gadis seukurannya. Matanya besar dan lebar, alisnya lebat, dan lumayan kurus. Mereka berdua sangat cantik menurut Chanyeol. Namun sayang, dia kalah cepat dari Kim Mingyu, anak kelas satu yang berkulit gelap mirip Jongin, yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi pacar Wonwoo.

Dan bayangan betapa cantiknya kedua gadis tersebut, betapa indahnya postur wajah dan tubuh mereka, lenyap begitu saja ketika gadis secantik dewi itu berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Ah, gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah berhari-hari ini menyita pikirannya, yang seenaknya memporak-porandakan hatinya, yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sangat anggun—ayolah, kapan seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak terlihat anggun? Bahkan dengan ekspresi minim dan raut wajah sedingin es saja, gadis itu tetap tampil menawan. Lupakan soal bajunya yang terkesan kedodoran dan tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus, Baekhyun tetap cantik, apa adanya dirinya. Paru-paru Chanyeol kembang-kempis melihatnya berjalan ke tengah lapangan, mengikat rambutnya ke belakang macam ekor kuda, sederhana, tegas, dan menawan. Sempurna sekali.

"Halo, Park!" Choi Minho (dia dari kelas XI-Superior B-Arts) membuyarkan lamunan indah Chanyeol. "Kau ganti model rambut? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Diam, kau. Aku tetap cakep, kan, meskipun berubah?" Chanyeol tersenyum pede.

"Amit-amit," kata Minho jijik. "Eh, _by the way_ , kau lagi melototin siapa, sih?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sedang melihat siapa-siapa, kok," kata Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Byun Baekhyun? Lumayan," Minho menggaruk dagunya sambil tersenyum menilai. Mendapat tatapan _apa-katamu-tadi-Tuan-Choi_ dari Chanyeol, dia buru-buru berkata menenangkan, " _Relax, Bro_. Aku sudah punya Taemin. Aku tipe orang yang setia."

"Kepalamu! Aku pernah lihat kau menyimpan foto seksi Park Bom _songsa_ —"

"Hush!" tegur Minho, langsung menutup mulut Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya. "Jangan keras-keras, dong. Di sini banyak anak. Nanti kalau ketahuan, bisa mati aku."

Materi pelajaran olahraga hari ini adalah _bleep test_. Para siswa harus berlari minimal mencapai level 8, sedangkan para siswi minimal level 6. Siapapun yang mencapai level di bawah ketentuan, akan terkena remedial. Chanyeol berhasil lari sampai level 8,5. Lumayan membuat kakinya serasa mau copot. Dia tertawa melihat Minho yang hanya bisa berlari sampai level 7,10, alhasil Minho ikut remedial. Para gadis bahkan ada yang berhenti jauh sebelum mencapai level yang telah ditentukan. Tetapi sosok kurus Baekhyun berhasil sampai level 8,1, benar-benar luar biasa untuk gadis sekurus dan semungil dia. Kulit sepucat saljunya berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari, membuat paru-paru Chanyeol semakin kembang-kempis melihatnya. Dia mulai meragukan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah manusia asli. Gadis itu pastilah keturunan dewi Aphrodite, mengingat kadar kecantikan mereka hampir sama.

Setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri, melatih senyuman terbaiknya, dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, namun ada gadis lain yang lebih sigap darinya. Sepertinya, gadis itu anak kelas X, karena dia tak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di koridor lantai dua. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya agak-sedikit-lumayan ceria, menjadi datar ketika gadis kelas X tersebut mengajaknya bicara. Dia meneguk air putihnya, kemudian berjalan di depan sang gadis kelas X dan menghilang di balik gerbang pembatas lapangan dan gedung sekolah. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, kenapa sulit sekali baginya mendekati Baekhyun? Apa dia harus seganteng, sepopuler, se-berbakat, dan sekeren Wu Yifan dulu, agar gadis itu mau meliriknya?

Suasana hatinya tidak bertambah baik meskipun bel pulang sudah berbunyi dengan indahnya. Dia merapikan barang-barangnya dengan gerakan lunglai. Hatinya makin pundung melihat sosok kelewat tinggi itu melangkah tegap memasuki kelas, berhenti tepat di bangku Baekhyun. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan kesal mendengar Yifan berkata dalam bahasa Prancis yang sempurna, "Butuh tumpangan pulang, Tuan Putri?"

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Kau boleh pulang duluan, pergi sana," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit, apakah sikap seperti itu merupakan sikap yang tepat untuk berbicara pada senior? Kalau pun mereka berpacaran, seharusnya nada bicara mereka mesra, memakai panggilan sayang satu sama lain. Tetapi, Baekhyun justru menolak ajakan pulang Yifan dan mengusirnya. Dan, bukankan kemarin Yifan baru saja mencium kepala gadis itu? _Dia memang beda_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Berhenti mencampuri privasiku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," Baekhyun menggeram rendah.

"Apa Seokjin datang menjemputmu? Apa kau akan pulang sendiri?" Yifan tidak menyerah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku akan pulang denganmu," ada jeda sejenak. Chanyeol pura-pura berkutat dengan catatannya. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ akan mengantarku pulang. Jadi tak usah repot-repot."

"Eh?" Chanyeol kaget. Detik selanjutnya, akal sehatnya mulai berjalan. Dia tersenyum lebar menghadapi fakta menyenangkan ini, fakta bahwa Byun Baekhyun secara tidak langsung mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, Yifan _sunbaenim_."

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan? Chanyeol- _ssi_ , ayo kita pulang."

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini di sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang gadis yang luar biasa menakjubkan, walaupun sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tetapi, itu semua tetap menyenangkan. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya. Dia ingin sekali lompat setinggi mungkin sekarang, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun juga rasanya boleh—tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berhenti di depan Chanyeol, menoleh, memandangnya lurus tepat di mata.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf," katanya dalam bahasa Prancis. "Tak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu begini."

"Ah, jangan merasa seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," Chanyeol segera menenangkan. "Lagipula kan, rumah kita searah. Jadi, kenapa tidak pulang bersama saja?"

Pipi Baekhyun memanas. "Betul sekali. Apalagi, kita teman, kan?"

Chanyeol ingin berteriak kegirangan. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang selama ini dikaguminya, yang tak pernah senyum, sekarang berada di sampingnya, dengan pipi sewarna delima, dan menganggapnya teman. Dia berdeham sok keren sebelum berkata, "Ya, kita adalah teman. Kau adalah temanku, dan aku adalah temanmu."

"Trims," kata Baekhyun, kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke depan dan berjalan. "Kudengar, kau ikut seleksi lomba tari. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau. Tapi Jiyong _noona_ merekomendasikanku untuk ikut," Chanyeol menghela napas gusar. "Jongin lebih berbakat daripadaku. Pacar Jiyong _noona_ , Seunghyun _sunbaenim_ , juga jago tari. Aku agak ragu aku bakal lolos."

"Jangan _desperate_ begitu. Semuanya berawal dari nol, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, sih. Tapi coba bayangkan, deh. Sainganku se antero Korea Selatan. Tidak usah terlalu jauh, kita ambil contoh Jongin. Dia paling jago tari, kalau kau tidak menyebutkan Lee Taemin."

"Usaha tak akan mengkhianati hasil. Percaya padaku," kata Baekhyun. "Dan, kenapa kau tidak pergi latihan?"

"A-ah, anu... aku bisa latihan di rumah. Lagipula, k-kau tadi tiba-tiba bilang bahwa aku akan me—"

Ujung telinga Baekhyun memerah. "Soal itu aku minta maaf. Aku... panik."

"Tak apa, itu tak jadi masalah," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Rumahku belok kanan, di blok B. Kau belok ke mana?" tanyanya begitu mereka sampai di persimpangan perumahan.

"Rumahku di blok C, jadi aku akan belok ke kiri," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. " _Well,_ sampai jumpa besok, Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

"Tak masalah, tak masalah. Sampai jumpa besok, ya! Dadah, Baekhyun- _ssi_!"

Dan ketika Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, ketika senyum tipis itu muncul ke permukaan, Chanyeol bersorak di dalam hati; _misi pendekatan pertama,_ _sukses!_

Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Demi kelancarannya mendekati Baekhyun.

Menyingkirkan Wu Yifan. Segera.

* * *

TBC.

siapa disini yang ngeship jidi ama tiopi juga?

ga ada? oke. argh.

p.s: jangan panggil saya 'Kak'. Saya masih 13 tahun.

p.s.s: 240 juta won=kurang lebih 2 milyar.


	5. Chapter 5

Saat ini nyaris pukul delapan malam dan Byun Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan piring-piring dan beberapa gelas kotor, wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik menggambarkan ekspresi datar, namun ada gurat kelelahan yang memancar dari kedua matanya. Dia sendirian, semua orang sudah pulang dan bersantai ria di rumah masing-masing, sementara Baekhyun di sini kelelahan mencuci semua piring yang ada setelah tak sengaja memecahkan gelas anggur. Bosnya yang galak dan cerewet tak memberi alasan baginya untuk menghindar, dan dia sendiri tidak menghindar, karena dia bersalah. Sedikit kelewatan, memang, membiarkannya mencuci puluhan piring dan selusin gelas sendirian, namun ibunya membesarkannya menjadi gadis yang tangguh dan mandiri. Baekhyun tak boleh mengeluh, dia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih melelahkan daripada ini, dia tak boleh mengeluh.

Baekhyun mematikan kran air. Setetes peluh mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Dia mengambil sekotak kue donat yang dibuatnya sore ini, masih hangat, tampak lembut dan enak sekali. Restoran tutup pukul lima, itu berarti dia bisa berbuat apa saja dengan sisa adonan tepung. Yoon Jeonghan tak akan marah, dia koki yang baik hati. Baekhyun memasukkan kotak berisi donat buatannya itu ke dalam tas, menyimpan celemeknya di lemari kayu, dan menghela napas. Dia bergegas mengambil handuk dan sabunnya, lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia terbiasa pulang malam, jadi dia harus mandi supaya tubuhnya tak bau apek. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun akan bertemu seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang yang selalu ditemuinya begitu pulang kerja, seseorang yang amat dicintainya setelah almarhumah ibunya. Seseorang yang memiliki mata dan senyum secerah mentari, persis seperti sang ibu.

Guyuran air _shower_ ternyata mampu menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya. Baekhyun memakan waktu setengah jam, karena air membuatnya tenang, membuat sakit kepalanya hilang. Begitu selesai berganti baju dan memakai mantel tebal, dia berjalan keluar restoran, tak lupa mengunci pintunya dua kali sebelum menyusuri malam yang dingin. Restoran tempat dia bekerja terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tujuannya, dia hanya perlu berjalan sekitar seratus meter ke arah barat. Angin berembus kencang. Hawa semakin dingin ketika Baekhyun berjalan semakin dekat ke arah taman, dan benar saja, setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai turun. Dia buru-buru mengeluarkan payung lipat hitamnya, terkutuklah cuaca di Seoul dan segala musibah yang disebabkannya.

Di tengah gelapnya malam, gereja itu tampak megah dengan interior khas Belanda dan lampu-lampu berwarna jingga pucat, merupakan satu-satunya bangunan yang 'hidup' di antara lainnya, cahayanya yang temaram entah kenapa menenangkan. Baekhyun menutup payungnya, meletakkannya di keranjang khusus payung yang telah disediakan gereja, dan masuk ke dalam. Seorang biarawati yang kebetulan lewat menyapanya dengan ramah, mereka kentara sekali sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum ala kadarnya, kemudian berjalan agak tergesa menuju bagian resepsionis. Petugas resepsionis tersenyum dan melakukan hal sama dengan si biarawati.

"Seperti biasa, menjenguk pasien kamar 94 lantai tiga?" tanya si petugas ramah. "Silakan lewat sini, Nona Anastasia."

Petugas itu memerintahkan seorang lelaki kurus jangkung berwajah membosankan untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke lantai tiga, tempat di mana _seseorang itu_ dirawat. Lantai kedua dan ketiga gereja ini merupakan rumah sakit khusus gangguan mental, lantai empat adalah ruang pertemuan para pastur, kafetaria dan ruang baca. Pintu lift terbuka, dan Baekhyun beranjak keluar, merinding melihat deretan kamar rumah sakit yang terasa begitu ganjil. Kamar 94 terletak di ujung lorong, tepat di bordes dan tangga darurat. Dia menghela napas, lalu membuka pintunya. Aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya, disusul oleh suara alunan musik klasik yang menentramkan. Baekhyun tersenyum pedih, dia kenal lagu ini; _Ode To Joy_ karya maestro dunia Ludwig van Beethoven. Itu adalah musik kesukaan ibunya, dahulu kala, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi musik favorit kakaknya.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit, menengadah menatap wajah pucat itu, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Kim Kibum, ibunya tercinta. Kakaknya sedang tidur, begitu nyenyak dan tenang. Air mata berdesak-desakan keluar, hingga pada akhirnya, dia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Diraupnya kedua tangan kurus itu ke dalam genggamannya, mengecupnya sekilas, dan menangis. Menangis menyesali takdir bahwa dirinya adalah seorang adik yang tak berguna. Menangis menyesali fakta bahwa kini, di hadapannya, tepat di depan matanya, kakaknya sedang berusaha untuk tetap hidup meskipun penyakit-penyakit sialan itu menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangis menyesali takdirnya.

Lalu, sepasang mata sejernih air itu membuka, menyadari kehadirannya. Kakaknya terbangun, tersenyum sambil meraba-raba tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini aku," Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _eonni_?"

Hening. Mata Luhan menerawang kosong ke depan.

"Aku juga kangen padamu," balas Baekhyun asal, dia menyunggingkan senyuman paling tulus yang dimilikinya, meskipun kakaknya jelas tak bisa melihatnya.

Baekhyun tidak sendirian di Korea Selatan. Kakaknya mengamuk karena tidak dibolehkan ikut, tapi setelah dipertimbangkan kembali, akhirnya Luhan bisa ikut pindah, dengan keadaan buta permanen dan mengidap pneumonia. Harapan hidupnya, menurut dokter, sangatlah tipis, namun kakaknya dapat membuktikan bahwa dia bisa hidup lebih lama. Luhan mengidap pneumonia sejak umur dua tahun, selalu bersikap bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tak butuh bantuan, namun Baekhyun tahu, sosok cantik itu rapuh luar biasa. Kakinya lumpuh total setelah peluru _revolver_ itu menancap tepat di tulang ekornya, menyebabkan saraf-sarafnya terputus. Luhan berhasil diselamatkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun dia harus rela duduk di kursi roda untuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Setahun setelah Luhan selamat dari tragedi berdarah itu, wabah virus melanda Rusia, dan Baekhyun serta adik kembarnya lagi-lagi selamat berkat mukjizat Tuhan. Virus ini menyerang kelima indra Luhan satu per satu; mulai dari indra pengecapnya, yang sekarang tak bisa merasakan apa-apa; mata kirinya yang perlahan kehilangan fungsi, disusul oleh mata kanannya tiga hari kemudian; lalu telinga kanannya yang tidak bisa mendengar, dan kulitnya yang mulai mengalami beberapa gangguan medis. Hal tersebut membuat mental Luhan terganggu, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ginjalnya ikut-ikutan rusak, dan mungkin dalam beberapa minggu kemudian, jantungnya akan ikut bermasalah.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan donat kesukaanmu. Selai coklat dan ada remahan kacang di atasnya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sekotak donat dari dalam tasnya. Dia menyuapkan sepotong kecil donat ke dalam mulut kakaknya, turut merasa bahagia melihat senyum cantik itu muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku bertemu Joseph siang ini," kata Baekhyun sedikit muram. "Dia bertanya tentangmu dan Papa. Kubilang padanya kau baik-baik saja supaya dia tidak datang kemari. Dan soal donor matamu, aku akan tetap usahakan yang terbaik. Kau tak bisa menolaknya lagi, _eonni_. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya, kau tidak akan melihat gelap lagi. Kepalamu juga tak akan sakit lagi."

Diletakkannya tangan kanan Luhan di pipinya. Persis seperti tangan mendiang Kim Kibum; hangat, lembut, menyenangkan. Tak ada yang berbeda. " _Kami_ semua merindukanmu. Cepatlah sembuh, _eonni_."

Tetap hening.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau mendiamkanku sampai sebegininya," Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Tapi kau menjadi semakin kurus. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, tepatnya, _eonni_?"

Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa seharusnya, dia mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya tersenyum masygul, kemudian mengelus rambut sehalus beludru milik adiknya tercinta.

"Apakah kau meminum obatmu hari ini?"

Diam.

"Kumohon, jangan keras kepala, _eonni_. Minum obat memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi itu semua untuk kesembuhanmu."

Hening tetap menjadi jawabnya.

"Baiklah," gadis dengan kecantikan luar biasa itu menghela napas lelah. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku menyayangimu, _eonni_. Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun mengecup dahi kakaknya, sebagai tanda cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang berlebih untuk Luhan. Dia bangkit, membenahkan selimut kakaknya, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengganti musik di radio menjadi _Moonlight Sonata_ , yang masih merupakan musik gubahan Beethoven. Tanpa suara dia beranjak keluar, menutup pintunya dengan teramat perlahan agar tak membangunkan sang tuan putri di dalam sana. Baekhyun hendak melangkah menuju lift jika saja tidak ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Begitu berbalik, dia mendapati seorang cowok, berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan, berwajah lonjong, ramah, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai Jung Hoseok, dokter spesialis di gereja ini sekaligus dokter yang khusus menangani masalah kejiwaan Luhan.

"Selamat malam, senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Nona Byun," Hoseok membungkuk sedikit, hal ini dibalas dengan senyum secukupnya oleh Baekhyun. "Minggu yang cerah, eh?"

"Di luar sedang hujan, Dokter Jung," kata Baekhyun datar.

Wajah Hoseok memerah sedikit. "Kalau begitu, bukankah teh hangat kedengarannya menarik? Kita bisa minum sambil membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin?"

"Dan apa tepatnya hal yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

"Mengenai kakak Anda. Ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya harus kita bicarakan," Hoseok berlagak sok penting. "Silakan jalan dahulu, Nona."

Baekhyun melangkah dengan dagu terangkat ke kantor Hoseok, yang terletak di ujung koridor, sebuah ruangan sederhana bernuansa putih dengan penerangan remang-remang. Hoseok langsung duduk di bangku dokternya, membaca dokumen-dokumennya sejenak, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Pertama-tama, mari kita minum teh dulu. Apakah Anda mau teh kamomil? Atau _oolong_?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud tak sopan, tapi terima kasih," Baekhyun mengangkat tangan pucat kurusnya, mengabaikan wajah tersinggung Hoseok di hadapannya. "Saya datang kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang kakak saya."

"Ah, baiklah," Hoseok tersenyum dan mengeluarkan map hijau lumut dari dalam tasnya. "Dari hasil pengamatan kami, para dokter, virus yang menyerang tubuh Nona Byun Luhan sudah merambat sampai ke telinga kirinya. Kini, telinga kirinya hanya bisa berfungsi sekitar lima persen, dan kemungkinan besar akan menjadi nol persen beberapa jam ke depan."

"Jadi, Luhan _eonni_ sudah benar-benar tuli sekarang?" ulang Baekhyun tolol.

"Ya," Hoseok mencicit pelan. "Saya turut menyesal mengatakan ini, Nona."

Baekhyun masih setia untuk diam. Kakaknya sekarang tuli, buta, lumpuh, serta terkena penyakit organ dalam. Kakaknya yang baik, cantik, tidak pantas menerima ini semua. Dia ingin menangis, dan jika perlu, dia akan memohon pada Hoseok untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Namun Baekhyun benci terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, terlebih lagi orang asing, dia terbiasa untuk tegar, jadi dia hanya menggumam sesuatu tak jelas sambil mencuri pandang ke arah luar jendela. Hujan belum berhenti, dan sepertinya badai salju akan segera datang.

"Dan, menurut pengelihatan kami, fungsi ginjal kakak Anda sudah semakin parah," Hoseok menunjukkan hasil _scan_ ginjal Luhan kepada Baekhyun. "Fungsi ginjal kanan menurun dari enam puluh persen, menjadi empat puluh persen. Sedangkan yang kiri tetap stabil, sembilan puluh persen. Kami tidak mungkin membuang ginjal kanannya, karena itu berisiko besar pada organ-organ lainnya yang sudah jelas terinfeksi virus. Kami butuh donor secepatnya."

"Apa persyaratannya?"

"Golongan darah pendonor dengan penerima harus cocok. Selain itu, pendonor tidak boleh memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya, seperti jantung atau kanker," jelas Hoseok sambil terus menatap dokumennya. "Oh, ya, usahakan usianya harus di atas 18 tahun."

Hening lagi. Baekhyun diam saja, tak bersuara. Suara rintik hujan seolah dikeraskan hingga sepuluh kali lipat. Bahkan, ketika Hoseok berkata bahwa Luhan hanya bisa bertahan hidup selama beberapa bulan ke depan, Baekhyun masih tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

-o0o-

Chanyeol seharusnya merasa senang, karena hari ini hari Sabtu. Di hari-hari libur macam ini, dia akan sendirian di rumah. Minseok selalu pergi ke Gyeonggi-do mengunjungi nenek, Jisung ada bimbingan belajar berenang, dan biasanya dia akan bermain dulu di rumah Chenle, teman sekelasnya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Yunho bekerja di hari libur dan mendapatkan waktu santai di hari-hari biasa. Biasanya, Chanyeol akan bangun jam sepuluh pagi, jalan sempoyongan ke dapur yang sepi untuk mengacak-acak kulkas, lalu berakhir dengan main PSP hingga sore. Kemudian, sesuai rutinitasnya setiap hari, dia akan pergi ke taman dan memborong es krim serta gulali. Dan dia akan tertidur di bawah pohon besar sampai suara melengking enam belas oktaf milik Minseok mengacaukan mimpi indahnya.

Namun itu tidak terjadi hari ini. Jisung merengek tidak mau latihan berenang, Minseok sedang bereksperimen di dapur, dan Chanyeol lebih banyak murung, duduk menghadap balkon kamarnya sambil menatap foto gadis secantik dewi yang entah kenapa enggan meninggalkan pikirannya. Dia kelaparan, sungguh, dia belum makan sejak tadi, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ogah beranjak. Foto itu diambilnya secara diam-diam; saat olahraga, Baekhyun sedang menatap ke atas langit, dengan kulit berkeringat dan memantulkan cahaya matahari, wajahnya sedikit kemerahan, dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan, dia serasa melihat seorang bidadari. Bidadari yang begitu dingin, sulit digapai, rapuh. Kecantikannya tak luntur barang setitik pun meskipun dia sedang berkeringat, justru Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dan manusiawi.

Terkekeh bego, Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dan menyapukan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya, menggesernya ke kanan, menampilkan foto Baekhyun yang sedang berkutat mengerjakan tugas Matematika-nya, poninya diselipkan ke belakang telinga dan ada beberapa anak rambut yang berjatuhan. Foto berikutnya menampilkan foto Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan, bisa dilihat dia sedang membaca buku tentang bangsa Romawi Kuno. Lalu yang berikutnya lagi, Baekhyun sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah, memandangi air mancur dengan tatapan datar namun sendu di saat yang bersamaan.

Tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol kelihatan seperti seorang fanatik yang suka menguntit idolanya?

"Aku sudah gila," umpatnya, menggasak rambutnya ganas. Dia menunduk menatap ponselnya. "Dan kau yang patut disalahkan atas hal ini, Nona Byun. Kenapa kau harus menjadi sangat cantik? Oh, apakah kau titisan dewi?"

"Hei, kau mau kue mangkuk, tidak?" kepala Minseok menyembul di celah pintu yang terbuka. Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya. Menoleh, dia mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di belakangnya sambil membawa senampan kecil kue mangkuk warna-warni. Minseok mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan meletakkan nampan tersebut di nakas.

"Tidak biasanya kau uring-uringan begini," gadis itu tiduran di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol, mengeluarkan sebungkus permen jeruk kenyal dari dalam sakunya, lalu memakannya. "Habiskan kuemu dan mandilah. Kita akan pergi ke mall setelah ini. "

"Ngapain?"

"Belanja baju. Besok kita akan pergi ke restoran milik Siwon _ahjussi_ , kita akan makan malam di sana. Kau tentu tak mau kelihatan jelek di depan Baekhyun, kan?" jawab Minseok.

Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona bahagia dan senyum di wajahnya. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Yah, sebaiknya dia berdoa supaya Baekhyun tidak menjauhinya saat acara makan malam tiba. "Tentu saja tidak, _noona_. Dan aku tak perlu mandi. Aku akan tetap tampil cakep."

Perkataan sarat rasa percaya diri itu dibalas dengan lemparan bantal oleh Minseok.

-o0o-

Hal yang paling Chanyeol sukai ketika berbelanja bersama sang kakak adalah fakta bahwa Minseok sama sekali bukanlah cewek yang ribet. Dia sudah mencatat apapun yang dibutuhkannya sehingga mereka tidak perlu bingung mencari tokonya. Chanyeol mengekor di belakang kakaknya sambil menenteng empat tas besar berisi jas, kemeja, dasi, dan beberapa cemilan untuknya sendiri dan mungkin untuk Jisung. Minseok hanya menenteng satu tas berisi aksesoris-aksesoris pemercantik penampilan. Mereka sekarang melangkah memasuki sebuah toko baju. Gaun-gaun mewah terpajang di sana-sini, tampak sangat bagus dan klasik, hal ini mampu membuat Minseok memekik pelan seperti anak gadis yang bertemu idolanya.

"Chan- _ie_ , jika kau bilang aku tak cocok pakai yang ini, akan kupenggal kau!" ucap gadis itu bersemangat. Dia menunjukkan sebuah gaun lengan pendek dengan rok selutut warna hitam. Di bagian kerah dan pinggangnya terdapat renda perak bermotif bunga-bunga. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan 'biasa saja', tapi dia tidak mau mati secara sangat tidak elit (dipukuli sampai babak belur di depan umum), jadi dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wajah Minseok berubah cerah. Kemudian, tanpa diduga-duga, dia mengambil satu gaun lagi. Kali ini berwarna merah gelap, cenderung coklat, tanpa lengan, dan roknya sepuluh senti di atas lutut. Dan satu gaun lagi; lengan tiga perempat, warna krem pucat, rok selutut, dengan pita kupu-kupu kecil warna hitam tersemat di bagian kerahnya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa membeli gaun sebanyak itu, toh acaranya hanya untuk satu malam saja. Astaga, kakaknya itu juga membeli sepatu! Harganya pun tak main-main, dua ratus ribu won. Chanyeol melongo makin lebar ketika Minseok menyerahkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang pada kasir. _Hell_ , itu salah satu kartu kredit ayahnya! Yah, ayahnya memang punya banyak kartu kredit, tapi tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya membawa satu ke sekolah.

"Papa bilang, kartu kredit yang ini boleh dihabiskan. Lumayan lah, kalau Taylor Swift ke sini, aku bisa nonton," kata Minseok ceria. "Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ayo, kita beli baju!"

Dan, dua jam kemudian, mereka keluar dari mall membawa banyak sekali barang bawaan. Chanyeol membeli lima potong kemeja dan beberapa kaus oblong, sepatu baru—Minseok memaksanya membeli sepasang—serta peralatan sekolah baru. Minseok, tak tanggung-tanggung, membeli total enam gaun dengan warna dan model berbeda dari toko yang berbeda pula, lima piyama, dua pasang sepatu merek Dior, dan jam tangan merek Daniel Wellington. Lalu, di tengah jalan, mereka berhenti untuk mengunjungi kedai _sushi_. Chanyeol ingin menceburkan wajahnya ke dalam seember kecap asin ketika si pegawai mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Ditambah lagi, pegawai itu mendoakan agar mereka cepat menikah. _Hei, mana mungkin aku akan menikahi kakakku sendiri_? pikirnya dongkol.

"Ah, pembalut sialan," kata Minseok sambil merogoh tasnya. "Aku ke kamar kecil dulu. Urusan cewek. Pesankan aku _coca cola_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jadilah dia mengantri. Pandangannya mengitari kedai. Bau khas ikan, pedasnya wasabi, dan aroma soju berperisa menyeruak di dalam sini. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik melihat beberapa orang yang asyik menenggak minuman beralkohol sampai tumpah-tumpah. Suara lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk berbunyi, dia kontan menoleh, dan mendadak, tiba-tiba saja, begitu menyadari siapa yang baru saja memasuki kedai, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Itu Byun Baekhyun. Tampak luar biasa, begitu menawan, sangat cantik dibalut gaun rumahan putih sebetis berlengan tiga perempat. Rambut hitam legamnya dibiarkan tergerai, pita kecil berbentuk semangka lucu tersemat di poninya. Paru-paru Chanyeol kembang-kempis, untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, dia yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah keturunan dewi Aphrodite. Chanyeol hampir tak berkedip melihatnya. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada gadis itu, melongo lebar.

" _Bonjour_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan tersenyum tipis. Yang disapa nyaris pingsan saking kagetnya.

"H-hai, kau c-cantik—m-maksudku, i-itu j-jepitanmu lucu, jeruk—ah, m-maksudku a-apel—m-maksudku—h-hai," Chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaik dan tertulusnya untuk sang pujaan hati. Diam-diam, dia menyesal tadi pagi tidak mandi.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun lalu memasang wajah datar.

"K-kau... sendirian ke sini?" syukurlah, Chanyeol tidak gagap lagi.

"Ya."

"O-oh, k-kau ti-tidak bersama Y-yifan _s-sunbae_?" Sialan. Kenapa dia menjadi gagap, sih?

"Aku sudah bilang aku sendirian, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," jawab Baekhyun, tetap dengan nada datar. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apakah kau ke sini sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama kakakku," kata Chanyeol. Sekarang gilirannya mengantri, dia memesan sepaket _sushi_ dan dua botol _coca cola_. Kemudian dia berbalik lagi menatap Baekhyun yang hampir dua puluh senti lebih pendek daripadanya. "Oh iya, kau habis dari mana?"

Baekhyun diam. Namun dia buru-buru tersenyum secukupnya dan menjawab singkat. "Rumah."

"Oh," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang acara makan malam besok, namun dia tak punya cukup nyali untuk bertanya. "Euh... kau—aku suka ka—maksudku, apakah kau suka _sushi_ juga?"

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun. "Aku membelikannya untuk seseorang."

"Oh," gagap Chanyeol tolol. Kasir pun memberikan pesanan dan menyebutkan total harganya. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, dan menyerahkannya pada di kasir. "Terima kasih," dia membungkuk sedikit, dan dibalas oleh kasir dengan bungkukan yang sama. "Baekhyun- _ssi_ , sampai jumpa lagi."

" _Au revoir_ ," setelah berkata begitu, Baekhyun langsung menoleh menghadap si kasir. Chanyeol bisa melihat si petugas kasir melayangkan tatapan memuja kepada Baekhyun. Menahan kesal, Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke meja tempat dia makan tadi. Minseok sudah ada di sana, tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan satu jempolnya.

" _Noona_ kenapa?" Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

"Kau sekarang sudah berani bicara di depan cewek, Chan- _ie_! Wah, apakah dia jelmaan _Barbie_? Dia cantik sekali."

" _Noona,_ itu Baekhyun."

"Oh, namanya Baekhyun," kata Minseok, menyeruput sedikit minumannya. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya membulat, dan dia menyemburkan minumannya tepat ke muka Chanyeol. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna, sampai-sampai sisa _coca cola_ yang diminumnya menetes ke leher. "Hah?! Demi apa itu Baekhyun? Dia—"

"Diamlah dulu, _noona_! Lihat, mukaku kotor, nih!" geram Chanyeol. Dia pun mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Gila, gila, gila!" Minseok menutup mulutnya dramatis. "Aku sudah menduga dia Baekhyun! Aku belum pernah melihat gadis yang lebih cantik daripada dia. _Well_ , pernah, sih. Kakaknya, Louisa, jauh lebih cantik daripada dia. Perbandingan wajah Baekhyun dan Louisa, menurutku, satu banding sepuluh."

"Jauh lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun? Satu banding sepuluh?" Chanyeol melongo. _Hell_ , Baekhyun saja sudah sangat, sangat cantik melebihi boneka _Barbie_. Dan baru saja kakaknya mengatakan bahwa kakak Baekhyun sepuluh kali lipat lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol penasaran, seperti apa wajah si Louisa ini? Jika sang adik saja secantik ini, apalagi kakaknya?

"Yap. Louisa lebih mirip ibunya. Waktu terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat pemakaman Kibum _ahjumma_ , Louisa memiliki mata, hidung, warna kulit, dan bibir khas Eropa. Sedangkan tubuhnya seperti orang Asia. Kau tahu, mungil," Minseok terkekeh geli. "Tapi serius, deh. Baekhyun dan Louisa itu benar-benar berbeda. Dari segi fisik dan jiwa sosial, lebih unggul Louisa. Tapi secara intelektual dan mental, lebih unggul Baekhyun."

"Dari mana _noona_ tahu soal semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku teman dekat Louisa dulu. Kami sering bertukar surat," kata Minseok. "Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Kibum _ahjumma_ meninggal. Kasihan sekali. Saat di pemakaman, Louisa, entah kenapa, lumpuh. Dia duduk di kursi roda."

"Lumpuh?"

"Yeah, aku tak tahu sih. Bisa saja dia kelelahan, kan?" Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya, sejak ibunya meninggal, dia tak pernah mengirimiku surat atau membalas suratku."

"Ah, kasihan sekali," _mungkin karena kakaknya lumpuh, Baekhyun rela kerja serabutan_. _Demi membiayai pengobatan_ _kakaknya_. "Apakah _noona_ tahu sesuatu yang lain tentang Baekhyun?"

"Oh, ayolah, Chan- _ie_ , kami bahkan tak pernah berbicara!"

Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol tahu dia disuruh untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

* * *

don't forget to vote EXO on EVERYWHERE.

the E in daEsang means EXO and the DAE means jongDAE. EXO doesn't choose daesang. daesangs choose EXO.

lets give EXO their 2nd daesang of The War


	6. Chapter 6

Park Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong sepertinya benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat biasa saja di acara makan malam nanti. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis miris ketika melihat ayahnya ngomel-ngomel karena tuksedo hitamnya tidak tersetrika selicin yang dikehendakinya; melihat bagaimana ibunya berceloteh panjang lebar soal gaun pada Minseok, yang dibalas oleh anak pertamanya dengan sama panjang lebarnya. Jisung sudah duduk manis di sofa, tampak imut dan tampan sekaligus dalam balutan tuksedo hitam, kemeja putih, dan dasi biru. Chanyeol memakai tuksedo yang serupa, namun warna dasinya hitam, serta bukan berbentuk kupu-kupu seperti Jisung. Ibunya memakai gaun terusan semata kaki warna biru laut, kalung emas dan cincin berlian yang tersemat di jarinya menambah kesan glamor pada wanita berusia hampir lima puluh tahun itu. Minseok mengenakan gaun hitam berenda perak yang dia beli kemarin, lengkap dengan sepatu Dior dan jam tangan Daniel Wellington-nya.

Pukul enam sore lebih lima belas menit, Chanyeol sekeluarga berangkat menuju restoran milik Byun Siwon. Ayah dan ibunya bercakap-cakap kecil tentang pekerjaan, Jisung asyik bermain _game_ peternakan di ponsel Jaejoong, Minseok membalas pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun; seberapa cantik dia akan terlihat nanti, baju apa yang akan dipakainya, apakah gadis itu akan mendiamkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah, dan lain-lain. Langit sudah agak cerah, dan Chanyeol percaya bahwa ini adalah pertanda bagus. Semoga saja, batinnya berharap.

"Mama, apakah masih jauh? Baterainya mau habis," rengek Jisung di jok belakang. "Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan dapat kapal untuk ekspor ikan..."

"Sebentar lagi, Sayang," Jaejoong berkata menenangkan.

Mobil mereka berbelok ke kanan, ke arah Sungai Han. Chanyeol belum pernah pergi ke Sungai Han seumur hidupnya, dan kini, dia melihat sungai yang luar biasa luas dan indah. Dia tersenyum lebar menyaksikan air mancur warna-warni yang keluar dari sisi Jembatan Banpo. Deretan bangunan-bangunan mewah berjajar menghadap sungai. Kemudian, mobil bergerak memasuki sebuah lapangan seluas lapangan sepak bola dan berhenti di depan... Chanyeol tidak yakin bangunan ini adalah restoran. Bangunan ini lebih terlihat seperti hotel bintang lima; dengan pilar-pilar besar warna emas berkilauan menyangga atap bagian depan, pohon-pohon palem raksasa bertebaran di halamannya, semak-semak berbunga mawar merah dan putih di sisi lapangan dibentuk menjadi kalimat ' _NATURAL AND FANCY_ ' dan diulang sampai benar-benar membingkai lapangan. Kolam besar dengan patung seorang wanita berjubah yang sedang menuang air dibangun tepat di depan restoran, kesannya sangatlah mewah dan sangat Amerika.

Mereka semua beranjak keluar mobil, menganga lebar menyaksikan restoran yang mengusung tema taman terbuka tersebut. Sepertinya, restoran ini sengaja dikosongkan untuk acara makan malam, buktinya, Chanyeol tidak melihat satu pun manusia selain keluarganya. Dengan kaki sedikit bergetar, dia mengekor ayah dan ibunya masuk ke dalam gedung, dan lagi-lagi dia dibuat terpukau. Dindingnya bercat hitam pekat dan langit-langitnya tinggi sekali, dicat emas, lapu gantung kristal indah memancarkan sinar berwarna oranye kekuningan, senada dengan warna langit-langitnya. Tidak ada meja lagi di ruangan ini selain sebuah meja eboni panjang diletakkan di tengah ruangan, taplaknya berwarna emas, kursi di dua sisi meja yang berhadapan dibuat menjadi dua kursi yang paling besar, masing-masing untuk kepala keluarga. Tiga kandelar mewah yang juga berwarna emas menyala, diletakkan di tengah meja. Chanyeol berani taruhan pastilah kekayaan keluarga Byun tidak main-main. Dia jadi penasaran berapa biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk membangun restoran semegah ini.

"Yunho!" seorang laki-laki berwajah luar biasa tampan muncul entah dari mana dan langsung menjabat tangan Park Yunho.

"Ah, Byun Siwon! Sudah lama sekali, ya, kita tak bertemu?" Yunho terkekeh. "Kau pastilah sudah mengenal Jaejoong, istriku. Dan ini Minseok, barangkali kau lupa. Ini Chanyeol, dan yang paling kecil itu Jisung."

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingat mereka," kata Siwon gembira, lalu dia menjabat tangan Jaejoong, Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Jisung secara bergantian. "Perkenalkan. Ini istriku, Choi Sooyoung."

Choi Sooyoung tampil berwibawa dibalut gaun tanpa lengan warna hitam semata kaki dan rambut digelung ketat. Kalung dan gelang emasnya memantulkan cahaya lampu. Chanyeol mengernyit. Sooyoung, yang sekarang menjabat tangannya, sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Baekhyun. Sooyoung memiliki kulit agak gelap, sementara Baekhyun sepucat salju. Rambutnya tipis, Baekhyun lumayan lebat dan tebal. Sooyoung agak berisi, sementara Baekhyun kurus kerontang. Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol tersadar bahwa dia belum melihat batang hidung pujaan hatinya.

"Di mana Baekhyun dan Louisa? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka," kata Jaejoong.

"Baekhyun akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan Louisa tak bisa datang, dia sedang sakit," jawab Sooyoung ramah.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat datang, Mamma, Papà."

Dan dari pintu depan restoran, sosok berparas bak bidadari Surga itu melenggang anggun memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol mendadak gagu, jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat kecantikan dewi Aphrodite di hadapannya. Hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa tampil luar biasa memikat dengan busana sesederhana itu. Gaun lengan pendek di atas siku warna _peach_ pucat, dengan rok melebar sampai bawah lutut dan pita kecil berwarna putih di bagian perut. Tanpa memakai aksesoris apapun, tanpa kalung, gelang, cincin, ataupun perhiasan lainnya. Rambutnya tergerai alami, poni tipisnya bergerak dihembus-hembuskan angin malam yang sejuk. Alih-alih sepatu hak tinggi, gadis itu mengenakan _flat shoes_ warna putih yang dengan sempurna membungkus kaki mulusnya. Baekhyun tidak memakai _makeup_ sedikit pun, karena pada dasarnya, dia sudah luar biasa cantik mengalahkan model-model terkenal di dunia. Bahkan bibirnya tetap merona semerah delima masak tanpa bantuan lipstik.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Miris sekali, mengingat Minseok dan ibunya rela berjam-jam berdiri di depan cermin sambil mencoba gaun-gaun terbaik mereka, namun penampilan mereka tetap saja terbanting dan kalah saing dengan Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya. Selamat malam juga, Nona dan Tuan-tuan Muda Park," Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit. Dia tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya walaupun kentara dipaksakan. "Perkenalkan, saya Mary Elizabeth Anastasia Veronika Antoinette Byun Baekhyun."

"Wah, Siwon! Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu! Secantik saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku tak percaya ini, Baekhyun yang dulunya sering merengek karena tak mau makan, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi putri yang luar biasa cantik," Yunho berdecak kagum. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Siwon dan Sooyoung mempersilahkan keluarga Park untuk duduk. Yunho dan Siwon duduk di dua kursi paling besar, Chanyeol duduk di antara kakak dan adiknya, berseberangan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian, sekitar sepuluh pelayan datang membawa makanan. Salah satu dari mereka membawa pemantik api dan menyalakan lilin-lilin kandelar. Lalu, seorang pelayan lain keluar, membawa nampan besar yang ketika dibuka, isinya adalah ayam kalkun utuh panggang. Lampu restoran dimatikan, perapian dan ratusan lilin dinyalakan, ruangan ini bermandi cahaya oranye, menciptakan suasana temaram yang hangat. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengambil seporsi besar bistik ayam yang tersaji di hadapannya, namun dia buru-buru berhenti karena sadar Baekhyun ada di sini juga. Dia mengambil satu pai jeruk, mengunyahnya lamat, mendadak menyadari dirinya kelaparan.

"Anggap saja makan malam ini sebagai sambutan dari teman lama," suara bariton Siwon memecah keheningan. "Ayo, anak-anak sekalian, makanlah. Jangan malu-malu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman, Bibi Sooyoung," sahut Minseok sungkan.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, Minseok- _ah,_ kau bisa makan sebanyak yang kau mau," kata Sooyoung sambil melahap roti bawangnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun tidak bicara sama sekali. Jisung berceloteh riang saat Sooyoung bertanya tentang keadaan sekolahnya. Minseok beberapa kali menimpali pembicaraan Siwon dan Yunho yang membahas politik (dia mengambil jurusan Hukum). Lalu, ketika sajian penutup datang—kue tiga tingkat dengan krim keju lezat dan potongan buah-buahan segar di atasnya, seloyang _tiramisu_ dengan beberapa sekop es krim vanila, beberapa kue ringan berwarna cerah, dan semangkuk besar sup jamur yang kental dan berasap—pembicaraan mereka berubah semakin membosankan. Perusahaan, politik, bank, perusahaan, bank, perusahaan, politik, dan wakil rakyat yang menurut mereka tak becus. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, gadis itu tampak sama bosannya dengannya. Pandangan mereka bersibobrok, dan Chanyeol buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, perutnya mendadak sakit, rasanya persis saat dia berjalan memasuki gerbang LLG. Sial, pastilah pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Karena kebetulan kau ada di Korea, maka kami memutuskan untuk mengajakmu juga. Kami sebenarnya ingin mengajak Wufan. Kau pasti ingat dia, kan, Yunho? Putra Wu Zhoumi," Siwon menghirup anggurnya pelan-pelan. "Yah, sebenarnya kami berniat untuk menjodohkan putri kami yang cantik ini dengannya."

Chanyeol tersedak jus apelnya.

"Tapi, yah, seperti yang kau tahu, Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka suasana makan malam yang ramai. Dan dia sepertinya lebih tertarik bertemu dengan Chanyeol daripada Wufan," ucapan itu diakhiri dengan kekehan singkat Siwon. "Yah, lagipula, Baekhyun dan Wufan sudah kenal sejak kecil. Jadi tentulah Baekhyun lebih tertarik bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Chanyeol tersedak jus apelnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Anakku juga sering bertanya-tanya tentang Baekhyun. Padahal mereka sekelas," Yunho juga terkekeh. Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan menyantap pai karamel. "Chanyeol sering bertanya tentang anakmu pada Minseok. Yah... ini semua karena anakmu memiliki pesona yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya."

Siwon dan Yunho terkekeh lagi dan mengangkat piala mereka yang berisi anggur pekat, meneguknya khidmat. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati; terkutuklah Minseok dengan mulut besarnya itu! Dilihatnya Baekhyun menunduk menatap puding coklatnya yang tak tersentuh sama sekali, rona merah tipis menjalar di kedua pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah mencapai kesepakatan dengan Wu Zhoumi, agar anaknya menikah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, Empress Zita dan Emperor Charles kelihatannya tidak seberapa menyukai Wufan," Sooyoung tersenyum hangat kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ tentu saja tidak akan keberatan untuk menikah dengan Baekhyun, kan?"

Chanyeol tersedak pai karamelnya. Jisung tertawa keras, disusul oleh kekehan malu Minseok di sebelahnya dan tawa anggun Jaejoong. Setelah menenggak segelas air, Chanyeol memandang Sooyoung dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Bibi tentu saja tidak serius, kan? _Kan_?"

"Kami tidak memaksamu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Ini zaman modern, tentulah cerita tentang putri kerajaan yang dijodohkan sudah terlampau basi," kata Sooyoung. Jari-jarinya yang jenjang mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Kalau dengan Baekhyun sih, Mama setuju. Secara, kan, Mama sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak dulu," Jaejoong dan Sooyoung saling melemparkan senyum setuju. "Baekhyun tentu mau, kan?"

"Pastilah dia mau," kata Sooyoung riang. "Chanyeol adalah Wufan versi ramah dan hangatnya. Jauh lebih baik."

"Maafkan aku, Mamma, Papà," Baekhyun berdiri, raut wajahnya sedingin es dan tatapannya menajam. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu," Sooyoung tertawa renyah ketika bahu sempit Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu berdaun ganda besar. Pembicaraan kembali mengarah kepada saham dan perusahaan. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya jam berapa sekarang, dan mendadak menyesal sekali tidak punya arloji. Dia tidak berani menyela pembicaraan kakaknya, jadi dia berusaha membunuh rasa bosan itu dengan membantu Jisung memotong daging bistiknya dan makan sup jamur banyak-banyak sambil melamun sesuatu.

"Chanyeol _,_ apakah kau ada niatan untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, Paman," jawab Chanyeol, merasa bahagia karena akhirnya mereka sampai pada topik pembicaraan yang tak membosankan. "Saya ingin dan akan melanjutkan kuliah di Cambridge, saya akan mengambil jurusan Arsitektur."

"Wah, wah, berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya! Aku salut sekali. Sepertinya anak-anak zaman sekarang tidak tertarik pada ilmu bisnis, ya, Yunho?" Siwon terkekeh.

"Ya, dan aku akan bingung mencari penggantiku saat aku pensiun nanti," kata Yunho bergurau. "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, Siwon? Dia anak yang pintar, kenapa tidak mengambil beasiswa saja? Kudengar peringkatnya selalu tiga besar."

"Baekhyun bilang dia tidak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. _Well,_ aku tidak berhak melarangnya, kan?" jawab Siwon.

"Dan aku tidak yakin dia akan ke toilet," kata Sooyoung begitu suasana sudah hening. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , bisakah kau ikuti Baekhyun? Aku takut akan... terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Chanyeol ingin protes—dia belum menghabiskan sup jamurnya—namun Minseok dan Jaejoong memberinya tatapan memerintah yang galak. Dengan berat hati, dia berdiri, membungkuk sopan, dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun. Lorong di balik pintu ganda itu sempit, hanya dapat dilalui dua orang secara berdempetan, dindingnya berwarna merah gelap dan obor-obor yang menyala mengambil alih fungsi lampu sebagai sumber cahaya. Lukisan-lukisan kuno terpampang di sepanjang lorong; ada lukisan seorang pria tua gemuk berambut putih ikal, memakai pakaian bangsawan, serta memegang pedang perak berkilauan. Lukisan terakhir di ujung lorong adalah lukisan Empress Elisabeth of Austria, luar biasa cantik, mirip Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini dihadapkan oleh sebuah pintu lagi, lebih kecil dan berwarna putih. Was-was, dia memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya membuka. Pintu ini berbatasan langsung dengan taman belakang restoran yang penuh bunga mawar merah. Dia menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi sambil memegang beberapa bunga mawar.

"Si jalang pastilah menyuruhmu untuk mengawasiku, kan?" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya begitu? Dia, kan, ibumu," celetuk Chanyeol, dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping sang bidadari.

"Ibu, yah," desahnya parau, tetap tidak menoleh. "Dia berlagak sok penting lagi. Dan dia bukan ibuku."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, walaupun masuk akal juga kalau si Sooyoung itu bukan ibu kandung Baekhyun. Mereka benar-benar tidak mirip. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sesuai tebakanmu tadi. Aku disuruh menyusulmu ke sini."

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku, Park Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Tapi aku peduli," entah dari mana keberanian itu muncul. Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadarinya. "Aku peduli padamu, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Kita kan... yeah, kita kan teman. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu kemarin-kemarin, kan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya, sebelum kembali menunduk kepada tangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. "Kau mengingat perkataanku? Dasar kurang kerjaan," ucapnya pelan.

"Siapa juga yang menolak dijadikan teman olehmu?" Chanyeol nyengir lebar. Kedua pipi Baekhyun perlahan memerah. "Walaupun aku tentu tak seberuntung Yifan _sunbaenim_ yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, setidaknya aku bisa—" namun dia berhenti, sadar bahwa dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya terlalu jauh.

"Aku tak pernah mau menikah dengannya, asal kau tahu," kata Baekhyun datar, tak peduli. "Dijodohkan, hah? Mereka pikir, kita ini hidup di zaman apaan?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol bergumam setuju. "Tapi, apakah _kau_ setuju? Maksudku, kau dan Yifan _sunbaenim_ kan—"

"Pacaran?" sela Baekhyun. "Memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran dengan bajingan keparat macam dia?"

"Banyak, sih..." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bego. "Tapi, yeah, keluargamu punya standar yang tinggi."

"Apa peduliku soal standar?" Baekhyun berdecih.

"Keluargamu pasti peduli. Ayahmu kan, pebisnis yang terpandang," kata Chanyeol. "Lagian, Yifan _sunbaenim_ menurutku oke juga—jangan salah paham, ya. Aku tidak sedang memujinya dengan cara perempuan—kau tahu, kan—yeah—maksudku, begitulah. Dia _katanya_ sempurna."

"Kekurangannya hanyalah dia punya keluarga yang mata duitan."

"Uang terkadang bisa mengalihkan segalanya, kan? " kekeh Chanyeol. "Semua pebisnis itu licik, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Bahkan ayahku pun sama. Mereka akan melakukan apapun supaya saham mereka tidak turun."

"Berarti kau licik," Baekhyun berkata judes. "Kau akan menggantikan ayahmu, suatu hari nanti, karena kau satu-satunya cowok di keluargamu."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol merasa amat bodoh.

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas dan membenamkan hidungnya ke bunga-bunga mawar, menghirupnya pelan. Chanyeol sibuk merangkai topik pembicaraan selanjutnya, namun ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan indah di sebelahnya, dia langsung terkesima. Rangkaian kata-kata yang hendak dikatakannya, yang sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya, langsung hilang. Bunga-bunga mawar itu bahkan terlihat tidak menarik dan jelek di samping Baekhyun. Mereka duduk berdiam diri selama hampir seperempat jam, Chanyeol berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membawanya pergi dari sini, karena sungguh, rasanya canggung sekali duduk bersama gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia merasa sangat linglung sekarang.

"Oh, ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," dia bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kering. "Kata ayahmu, kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah sampai ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Kenapa?"

Yang ditanyai hanya diam. Chanyeol melihat ada gurat kesedihan di wajah cantik itu. Baekhyun menghela napas; deru napasnya nyaris tak terdengar, kedua matanya menutup seiring dengan berembusnya angin malam yang sejuk. "Sekolah tidak begitu penting untukku."

Chanyeol tahu itu bukanlah jawaban yang sebenarnya. Meski begitu, dia tetap tutup mulut. Dan suasana hening lagi, kali ini lama sekali, sampai setengah jam.

"Hei, Baekhyun- _ssi_?" suara Chanyeol serak, dia benar-benar gugup. Ide ini muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. "A-apakah minggu depan... hari Rabu, kau... ada acara? Apakah kau bersedia jika kita... kau tahu, menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar sekolah?" _sialan, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?_ "Kita akan pergi ke manapun kau mau pergi."

Baekhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Hari Rabu, ya?" bisiknya. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke panti asuhan..." dia bergumam lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Panti asuhan?" kata Chanyeol takjub. Dia tidak menyangka gadis sedingin Baekhyun suka anak-anak. "Aku bisa menemanimu pergi."

"Oh, benarkah?" nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar antusias.

"Yap," mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar menatap gadis luar biasa menakjubkan di sebelahnya. "Aku akan menjemputmu jam tiga."

"Kita bertemu saja di taman kompleks," kata Baekhyun buru-buru. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

"Sama-sama," jawab Chanyeol.

Dia tersenyum, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sama tulusnya. Pada saat itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana bisa dia sampai jatuh cinta dengan gadis seperti Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

don't forget to vote EXO on AAA.

don't forget to stream on Melon, Naver, Genie, and other Korean app.

kalo bisa buat akun FB sebanyak-banyaknya buat vote di AAA (minimal sepuluh lah, kayak saya). EXO kalah jauh.

let's give EXO their 2nd daesang of The War.

WE GOT THAT POWER EVERYTIME, AERIS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol melewatkan dua hari berikutnya tanpa insiden yang berarti, kecuali jika dia jatuh terpeleset karena salju di dapur disebut insiden. Pelatihnya, Kwon Jiyong, menjadi semakin gencar menyiksanya dengan menambah jam latihan menjadi tiga jam. Namun, berita baiknya, dia tak dapat PR sama sekali dalam kurun waktu dua hari ini. Dia, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, merasa senang sahabat-sahabatnya menjauhinya setiap pulang latihan, karena dia butuh istirahat. Chanyeol pernah mendengar Minho menceramahi Changmin dan Joohyuk saat mereka berdua ingin mengajak Chanyeol main futsal usai dia latihan, dan dia, yang memang capek sekali, tak bisa lebih berterima kasih pada Minho daripada itu. Perutnya melilit setiap saat dia ingat dia akan ikut seleksi bulan Januari, dan perutnya makin melilit mengingat dia akan membawa Baekhyun keluar nanti sore.

"Kau mengajaknya kencan?" Changmim adalah yang pertama kali bicara setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan rencananya saat mereka sedang duduk santai di studio tari. "Ah, yang benar? Terakhir kali kau mengajak cewek kencan, kau pipis di celana! Sekarang apa, kau berak?"

"Itu kan dulu, saat aku kelas lima SD," wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Kau rupanya sudah _move on_ dari Wonwoo, ya?" ucap Joohyuk geli. "Aku masih ingat dulu kau menangis begitu tahu Wonwoo ditembak Mingyu."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membuka aibku?" seru Chanyeol jengah, mendengus keras. "Aku sekarang butuh saran soal hadiah Natal untuk _nya._ "

"Lalu kau ingat—"

"Changmin, cukup."

"Ah, kau tak asik. Sebal, deh."

"Kau yang tak asik. Aku butuh _saran,_ bukan _ejekan._ "

"Kenapa tak coba buku? Mungkin novel atau buku pelajaran. Kudengar dia pintar sekali," saran Changmin, dan Chanyeol dengan terkesima memandangnya. Tak biasanya seorang Shim Changmin serius begini. "Dan juga cantik sekali. Aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya."

Chanyeol menarik kalimat pujiannya.

"Aku usul baju," suara bijak Minho menginterupsi. "Kalau bisa yang _unyu-unyu_ , oke? Dia pasti suka."

"Kenapa tak coba jam tangan?" Joohyuk berkata mendadak. "Mantan pacarku dulu tergila-gila sekali pada jam tangan. Kurasa semua cewek suka benda-benda berkilau," dia berujar lewat mulut penuh kue beras.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau rubah diri saja berlian atau apa," kata Changmin, nyengir lebar. "Aku yakin dengan begitu, Baekhyun akan sudi menyetubuhimu."

" _Tak lucu,_ " dengus Chanyeol. Ketiga temannya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku benar-benar akan terlihat konyol."

"Memangnya kapan kau tak terlihat konyol di depan Baekhyun?" Joohyuk tertawa sampai terbungkuk. "Kau selalu tampak seperti idiot di hadapannya!"

"Dia tak mungkin suka One Direction, kan? Aku tak pernah melihatnya teriak-teriak di depan ponselnya seperti _fangirl_ pada umumnya," kata Changmin, yang sudah berhenti ngakak. "Kau tahu, kan, biasanya _fangirl_ itu suka teriak-teriak, ponselnya penuh foto idolanya, dan agak sinting, kendati mereka sering sekali mengeluh kalau idolanya mulai pacaran."

"Kau tampaknya tahu sekali soal _fangirl_ ," kata Minho pedas. "Apa jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari mereka? Grup apa yang kau sukai, EXO?"

"EXO? Keripik pisang jenis apa itu?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Itu kan grup terkenal. Masa kau tak tahu sih? Yang tahun kemarin menang banyak penghargaan itu lho..."

"Hah?"

"Yang sering menang _daesang_ itu, yang sering muncul di televisi. Ish, kau mas _tak tahu_ mereka?"

"Aku bukan orang yang mengikuti EXO, tidak sepertimu," kata Changmin jail. Wajah Minho merah padam. "Tapi harus kuakui aku suka 5SOS, terutama Luke Hemmings dan Michael—"

"Meskipun kehidupan _fangirl_ -mu jelas amat menarik, Shim Changmin," kata suara amat dingin di belakang mereka. "Tetapi aku terpaksa memintamu berhenti mendiskusikannya dan ajak kamerad-kameradmu untuk pindah, karena sebenarnya, kami hendak rapat OSIS sebentar."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Chanyeol mendongak, dan mendapati Wu Yifan beserta teman-teman anggota OSIS-nya berdiri di hadapannya. Yifan menatapnya penuh kebencian, sehingga Chanyeol langsung dapat firasat bahwa Yifan telah mengetahui rencana kencannya dengan Baekhyun. "Memalukan sekali, duduk berdempetan seperti cewek dan membahas _cowok_... tak punya harga diri... _kenapa kau memandangku begitu?_ "

Minho buru-buru menundukkan kepala. Meskipun jabatan Yifan bukanlah ketua OSIS (dia wakil ketua 2 masa jabatan 2016/2017), namuan dia memiliki aura kuat sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang berani melawannya. Bahkan sang mantan ketua OSIS, Lee Jinki, yang terlihat kecil mungil di samping Yifan, gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"T-tapi _sunbaenim_ ," kata Joohyuk takut. "B-bukankah ruang OSIS—"

"Sedang direnovasi, dan kecuali kau bisa membuat tukang-tukang sialan itu bekerja lebih cepat, berhentilah komplain," sela Yifan angkuh. "Joonmyeon- _ssi,_ letakkan papannya di ujung ruangan," katanya pada ketua OSIS yang sekarang, Kim Joonmyeon.

"B-baik, _s-sunbaeni_ _m_ ," dan dengan langkah gemetar, Joonmyeon melaksanakan perintah Yifan.

" _Sunbaenim,_ " suara Minho terdengar seperti anak kecil mau menangis. "Chanyeol belum selesai latihan—Jiyong _sunbaenim_ —"

"Sayangnya, Jiyong telah berkata bahwa kami boleh memakai studio tari ini," cemooh Yifan. "Dan tak latihan sehari saja tak akan membuatmu mati, kan? Justru kau harusnya senang bisa dapat waktu bebas."

" _Sunbaenim_ , s-saya benar-benar ha-harus latihan. Pertandingannya sudah dekat, sa—"

"Dengarkan aku," Yifan menekan suaranya dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu tempat-tempat strategis untuk latihan selain di sini. Namun yang pasti, aku akan membuatmu berlatih di dalam kuburmu sendiri jika kau dan kolonimu tak kunjung bergerak."

Changmin dan Joohyuk bertukar pandang ngeri. Mereka berempat segera berdiri, menunduk, dan berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan studio tari.

Cuaca di hari Rabu minggu itu sangatlah dingin. Salju mulai turun, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari Natal. Dia telah membeli baju sebagai hadiah untuk Baekhyun, sesuai saran Minho. Dia telah menghabiskan sepanjang pagi memilih baju yang tepat, berlatih berbicara dengan lancar tanpa gagu intensif di depan cermin, dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan (ini penting, karena tidak lucu kalau dia tiba-tiba mulas saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun). Setelah menyambar mantel bepergian tebalnya, Chanyeol berangkat menuju taman. Jalanan sepi sekali, halaman-halaman rumah dipenuhi oleh salju, dia bisa melihat nyala api perapian dari jendela-jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Aroma coklat panas dan roti panggang menguar, musim dingin memang musim yang tepat untuk bersantai dan memanjakan diri di rumah. Dia menggigil, entah karena gugup atau kedinginan, dia nyaris tak bisa membedakannya sekarang.

Taman kosong melompong. Tak ada keluarga yang piknik, rerumputannya dilapisi es, ketiga ayunan di ujung taman berderik pilu ditiup angin. Tak ada gerobak es krim langganan Chanyeol, kios pizza tutup, tak ada truk makan siang yang biasanya berjajar rapi di sekeliling taman. Chanyeol menoleh ke kanan-kiri, pandangannya menyapu sekitar, dan hatinya berdegup kencang ketika netranya menangkap figur ringkih sedang berdiri menatap kolam air mancur yang airnya hampir sepenuhnya beku. Baekhyun memakai mantel tebal yang membuatnya seperti tenggelam, syal coklatnya menutupi seluruh dagu dan sebagian mulutnya. Serpih-serpih salju hinggap di rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan panjang. Wajahnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat karena kedinginan. Dia membawa ransel sangat besar yang membuatnya tampak seperti kura-kura cantik.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," Chanyeol melambai kecil sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab. "Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hanya sepuluh menit," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Eh—kita jalan sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka memandang mereka iri; benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna. Si cowok tampan dan gagah, sedangkan si gadis luar biasa cantik dan manis. Baekhyun kelihatan tak peduli, seolah bukan hanya kali ini dia menjadi selebriti, dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Namanya dikenal oleh seluruh warga sekolah sebagai saingan berat Bae Irene dalam urusan kecantikan, dan baru-baru ini menyandang gelar 'Gadis Tercantik Lycèe Louis-le-Grand: 2017'. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga dikenal sebagai salah satu murid paling pandai. Nilainya tidak ada yang di bawah 9,5, dan Chanyeol sangat heran mengapa gadis itu tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun- _ssi,_ apa yang biasa kau lakukan bersama anak-anak?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berbelok ke kanan jalan.

"Biasanya, kami akan duduk mengelilingi pohon yang sudah didekorasi. Dan aku akan membacakan sesuatu untuk mereka," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan kami akan berdoa. Lalu mereka akan mengatakan apa yang mereka minta di doa mereka tadi."

"Menyenangkan," kata Chanyeol sangsi. "Apa sih yang kau bawa?"

"Hadiah, dan beberapa bahan masakan."

"Ada berapa anak di panti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Paling sedikit lima belas."

"Dan kau membelikan mereka semua hadiah?" Chanyeol mengernyit. "Memangnya pihak panti tidak memberikan apapun?"

"Kurasa tidak," Baekhyun berkata datar.

"Sayang sekali aku tak bawa hadiah apapun."

"Kasihan mereka," kata Baekhyun dingin, namun tersirat nada merana dalam suaranya. "Mereka anak-anak yang sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Harus bekerja supaya dapat uang saku tambahan. Panti tak punya cukup uang untuk biaya sekolah."

Panti asuhan yang akan mereka kunjungi terletak di desa yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh kilometer ke utara dari kompleks. Chanyeol, yang sudah ngos-ngosan, tak pernah jalan lebih jauh dari pada ini, ingin sekali istirahat sejenak dan minum sari buah. Namun Baekhyun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan, bahkan ekspresinya tampak bersemangat. Memasuki wilayah desa, mereka dihadapkan oleh ladang-ladang padi yang seluruhnya tertutup salju, rumah-rumah bobrok, reyot, dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, dan atapnya berlubang. Di ujung sana, Chanyeol melihat rumah paling besar yang bisa ditemuinya di kawasan ini. Rumah itu satu-satunya rumah yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu-bata, dan luasnya hanya tiga perempat luas rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memencet bel dua kali, tangannya gemetar kedinginan, dan pagar digeser membuka.

Yang menyambut mereka adalah seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut coklat dengan sedikit uban di sana-sini, dan memakai gaun rumahan warna merah salem. Celemek biru yang dipakainya kotor dan kumal. Usianya tak lagi muda, namun tetap terlihat cantik. Matanya yang coklat cemerlang dan lebar berkilat menunjukkan kebahagiaan begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun dan wanita itu berpelukan melepas rindu, sudah jelas bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal lama.

"Bibi Hyekyo, ini Chanyeol. Dia temanku di sekolah," Baekhyun memperkenalkan dengan sopan. Chanyeol membungkuk rendah. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , ini Bibi Hyekyo, dia pemilik panti asuhan ini."

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Chanyeol langsung merasa hangat begitu kakinya menapak pada lantai keramik. Ruang tamunya cukup untuk menampung sepuluh anak kecil dan langit-langitnya sedikit rendah. Rak di ujung ruangan menampung mainan; sekotak puzzle, monopoli, dan dua boneka usang yang bahkan tak cukup untuk menampung rak bagian atas. Tidak ada anak-anak, Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa mereka sedang hibernasi—seperti yang dilakukan oleh banyak orang—atau apa. Dia dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa reyot yang busanya menyembul keluar, dan sofa itu melesak keberatan. Sementara Bibi Hyekyo membuatkan minuman, mereka berbicara tentang panti asuhan.

"Apakah kau sudah sering kemari?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Sekarang sudah jarang," jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Chanyeol merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sangat sopan. "Untuk apa baju-baju kotor itu diletakkan di sana?" dia menunjuk setumpuk pakaian yang sangat kotor dan penuh debu di ujung ruangan, tepat di sebelah rak mainan.

"Itu akan dijahit kembali jadi selimut," kata Baekhyun. "Mereka juga tak punya baju dan celana yang layak pakai. Bibi Hyekyo bilang, mungkin baju-baju itu akan membantu."

Chanyeol meringis dan buru-buru meminta maaf. Astaga, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup di sini. Suasana berubah canggung, namun Bibi Hyekyo datang di saat yang tepat. Dia membawa senampan besar berisi teh hijau kental dan setoples kue kering. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Bibi Hyekyo izin pamit membuatkan makan siang untuk para penghuni panti. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke ruang tengah, di mana anak-anak panti biasa bermain. Ruang tengah tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang tamu, hanya saja di sini tak ada sofa. Sekitar dua puluh anak usia enam sampai sepuluh tahun duduk melingkar, semuanya laki-laki, mengelilingi pohon Natal yang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa menggunakan hiasan seadanya. Mereka dengan riang menyanyikan lagu 'Merry Christmas', dan berhenti ketika salah satu anak melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun _noona_!" seorang bocah kecil mungil berkulit pucat berhambur memeluk Baekhyun. Anak-anak lainnya spontan meninggalkan mainan mereka dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Halo, Eunwoo- _ya,_ " Baekhyun berlutut menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan semua anak. "Apakah hari kalian menyenangkan?"

"Eunwoo buat boneka! Eunwoo buat boneka!" anak itu mengacungkan sebuah boneka dinosaurus yang jahitannya tak rata. Jelek, tetapi jika dilihat dari umur pembuatnya, boneka itu bagus sekali. "Bagus, kan, _noona_? Jaehyun bantu Eunwoo buat boneka! Jaehyun yang jahit, tapi Eunwoo yang masukkan busanya!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melewatkan waktu hampir sejam untuk bermain bersama anak-anak. Baekhyun, di balik wajahnya yang selalu datar dan kata-katanya yang ketus, rupanya seorang yang hangat. Dia membacakan cerita tentang pahlawan, membantu mereka mendekor pohon Natal, mewarnai gambar seorang anak umur lima tahun bernama Kim Samuel, dan akhirnya, mereka berdoa. Semua memejamkan mata, tangan menangkup di depan dada, dan merapalkan kalimat-kalimat suci yang beberapa di antaranya diambil dari Alkitab. Selesai berdoa, barulah Baekhyun menanyakan apa isi doa mereka. Ada yang ingin mainan baru, ada yang ingin baju baru, ada yang ingin buku menggambar (selama ini, mereka menggambar di atas koran), ada yang ingin bisa sekolah, dan lain-lain. Chanyeol tertawa malu saat anak bernama Lee Chan menanyainya, dan menjawab bahwa dia hanya ingin diterima di universitas pilihannya dan bekerja sebagai arsitektur.

Bibi Hyekyo datang membawa sepiring kue jahe lezat yang dibentuk seperti orang dan pohon Natal, teko berisi teh panas, dan beberapa camilan lain. Chanyeol merasa malam Natal kali ini sangat mewah. Hatinya menghangat mendengar tawa anak-anak yang bergaung di ruangan ini, dengan Baekhyun di sisinya dan semangkuk kecil puding coklat. Anak-anak bersorak gembira melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan hadiah-hadiahnya. Setiap boks telah dinamai sesuai dengan nama sang calon penerima. Eunwoo tak dapat berkata apapun ketika menarik dua potong kemeja baru dari dalam boksnya. Seorang anak berambut berantakan menangis haru menatap hadiahnya; setumpuk buku cerita. Baekhyun juga membelikan Bibi Hyekyo dan Chanyeol hadiah Natal. Hadiah Chanyeol lumayan besar, berat, dibungkus dengan kertas biru bergambar Avengers. Kekanakan, namun dia sangat senang menerimanya.

"Baekhyun _noona,_ terima kasih banyak," kata seorang anak yang kelihatannya paling tua. Umurnya sekitar sepuluh tahun, dia jangkung kurus, memakai kaus kedodoran warna kuning cerah lusuh, dan matanya berkaca-kaca menatap seperangkat alat lukis barunya. "Ini Natal terbaik yang pernah kami alami."

"Aku akan senang jika kau senang, Taeyong- _ah_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Kemudian dia melirik arlojinya. "Sudah jam enam, waktunya makan malam. Apa kalian mau _kimchi_? _Bibimbap_?"

Semua anak bersorak mengiyakan.

"Kau di sini saja, Baekhyun- _ah,_ biar aku saja yang memasak. Temani Chanyeol di sini," kata Bibi Hyekyo menenangkan. "Anak-anak, ayo ke ruang makan. Ibu akan memasakkan kalian _kimchi_ paling enak di dunia!"

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun. Dia menyerahkan kotak berisi sayur mayur yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat _kimchi_ dan _bibimbap_. Anak-anak berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan. "Ini bahan-bahannya, Bibi. Dan tolong jangan menolak. Aku belum banyak membantu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kehadiranmu dan temanmu sudah sangat membantuku. Mereka amat ceria jika kau datang," Bibi Hyekyo dengan agak ragu menerima kotak itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun- _ah,_ Chanyeol- _ah,_ sudah mau datang kemari. Aku memasak dulu."

"Oke," kata Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku juga bawa kado untukmu," kata Chanyeol saat Bibi Hyekyo berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. "Ayo kita buka. Di sini saja, di ruang tamu dingin sekali."

Mereka duduk berhadapan di depan perapian. Dengan cahaya jingga pucat menerangi wajah Baekhyun, dia terlihat beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa detik. Dilihatnya Baekhyun telah membuka hadiahnya, tampak sangat terpukau.

"Er... tak seberapa sih, tapi—"

"Tidak, tidak, Chanyeol _-ah,_ " Baekhyun berbisik rendah, suaranya terdengar seperti alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan. Dia menatap hadiahnya sungguh-sungguh; gaun putih sebetis dengan lengan tiga perempat, di dada kirinya terdapat bunga mawar merah muda dan pita kecil di pinggangnya. Chanyeol juga memberinya _flower crown—_ mahkota bunga dari mawar putih. "Ini indah sekali. Terima kasih banyak."

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya panas, jadi dia menunduk dan membuka hadiahnya. Perlahan dirobeknya kertas pembungkusnya, isinya sebuah kotak biru hitam. Dia gemetar saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang diterimanya. "Kau..." suaranya tercekat, matanya sontak berair.

"Kau akan ikut seleksi lomba tari bulan Januari, kan? Jadi aku membelikanmu sepatu," Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Kau suka?"

"Banyak, banyak terima kasih..." Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Sepatu pilihan Baekhyun bagus sekali dan pasti mahal. "I-ini hadiah Natal terbaik yang pernah kuterima. Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun- _ah._ "

"Kau melupakan ini," gadis itu menjejalkan sebuah kotak kecil warna merah salem ke dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol membukanya, ternyata isinya sebuah kartu yang telah ditulisi. Dia hendak mengangkatnya dan mulai membaca, namun tangan lentik Baekhyun yang hangat menahannya.

"Jangan pernah baca itu kecuali jika aku memintamu," katanya lirih. "Kumohon..."

"Oke," Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kartu itu. "Tapi kenapa?"

Baekhyun pura-pura tak dengar, dan mendadak jadi sangat tertarik memandangi perapian.

"Ini tak adil. Kau memberiku dua hadiah, sementara aku cuma kasih kau satu," Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

"Tapi isinya dua, kan? Baju dan mahkota lucu ini," Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat mahkota bunga pemberian Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lapar? Baunya enak sekali," kata Chanyeol, mengendusi bau _kimchi_ matang dari dapur.

"Aku harus pulang tepat jam tujuh," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan—oh, sudah setengah tujuh. Itu berarti aku harus benar-benar pulang..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Chanyeol cepat. "'Terima kasih' saja rasanya tidak cukup. Sepatunya bagus sekali."

"Er—baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pamit pulang kepada anak-anak dan Bibi Hyekyo. Baekhyun menciumi pipi semua anak lalu pergi. Suhu ibukota semakin buruk seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol menggigil, kali ini dia yakin dia menggigil karena kedinginan. Jalanan di desa menurun, dan menjadi dua kali lebih licin dari beberapa jam sebelumnya, sehingga mereka harus berjalan bergandengan tangan supaya tidak jatuh. Chanyeol sedikit tidak rela ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh. Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol sangat lega begitu mereka sampai di kawasan perumahan. Dia sudah lama bermimpi bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang sampai ke rumah. Selama ini, dia hanya pernah mengantarnya sampai di tikungan saja.

Rumah Baekhyun sama wajarnya dengan rumah-rumah di sampingnya. Dindingnya dicat putih dan coklat. Halamannya dipenuhi bermacam bunga, namun lili merah paling mendominasi. Bunga-bunga itu tampak seperti ratusan titik warna-warni di atas lapisan salju. Baekhyun membuka pagar, mengindikasikan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," Baekhyun berkata lembut, dan Chanyeol mendapati dirinya jatuh semakin dalam untuk gadis itu. "Yeah... ini Natal terbaik yang pernah kualami juga."

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun manis. "Kita bisa duduk di teras sebentar kalau kau mau."

Chanyeol diam saja. Tangannya, refleks, menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, yang tetap hangat di cuaca ekstrem begini. Dia menelan ludah, wajahnya memanas membayangkan bayangan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, pikiran dan hatinya berdebat; sensasi perut melilit kembali menyerangnya. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, Chanyeol bisa melihat bintik-bintik samar di wajah Baekhyun, matanya yang coklat terang, pipinya yang mulai bersemu kemerahan, semua itu begitu indah bagi Chanyeol. Sebelum menutup mata dan memiringkan wajah, dapat dilihatnya Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. Gadis itu juga memejamkan mata. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ciuman itu tidak lama, dan, tentu saja, bukanlah ciuman yang biasa kau tonton di film-film, namun Chanyeol bahagia Baekhyun tidak menolak. Dan hal terakhir yang dia pikirkan soal ciuman itu adalah dia tahu dirinya telah benar-benar dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

KEEP VOTING FOR EXO, AERIS! gedein _gap_ -nya, jadi 200k ato 250k.

kalau bisa, sampe 500k ya. biar gak kekejar ama grup-grup sebelah. hehe.

vote di AAA juga penting, tapi karena ngumpulkan poin itu susah sekali, jadi usahakan diirit-irit poinnya. kita pasti bisa masuk 10 besar. amin. fokus aja dulu di Mwave, baru AAA.

yang muslim usahakan sholat tahajud dan berdoa supaya EXO menang (kayak saya haha). yang non-muslim, terus berdoa dan semangat ngevote-nya.

WE HAVE TO BE GREEDY FOR EXO! WE GOT THAT POWER!


	8. Chapter 8

Pelajaran yang Chanyeol dapat selama beberapa minggu berpacaran dengan Baekhyun adalah gadis itu bukan tipikal gadis yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berpacaran kecuali—tentu saja—Minho, Changmin, dan Joohyuk. Tetapi Chanyeol berani taruhan Yifan sudah mengetahui semuanya, karena Yifan selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel (yang dipakainya menelpon Seokjin beberapa bulan lalu pecah) atau sosial media apapun, jadi mereka membuat kesepakatan akan selalu bertemu di taman kompleks hari Rabu jam 5 sore. Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk tidak keceplosan berkata 'aku mencintaimu' di sekolah, hal yang sulit dilakukan mengingat bangku mereka bersebelahan.

Jadwal latihan semakin padat seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol merasa mual ketika melihat kalendar dan menyadari tanggal 13 Januari semakin dekat. Dia ketinggalan banyak pelajaran karena terus mendapat dispensasi dari sekolah. PR-PR-nya menumpuk dan baru selesai tiga. Seleksi kali ini berbarengan dengan kompetisi tarinya, dan Baekhyun, yang telah dilantik menjadi anggota jurnalistik, akan pergi meliput. Chanyeol tidak mengharapkannya, karena jika dia gagal, Baekhyun akan tahu, dan harga dirinya akan jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Itulah sebabnya dia mulai berlatih seratus kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Jangan berlatih terlalu sering," kata Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu pada hari dan yang telah disepakati sebelumnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, mengelusnya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. "Aku bukannya melarangmu, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit."

"Tak masalah jika kau melarangku, kau punya hak," Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut gadis cantik itu penuh kasih sayang. Kedua pipi itu sontak merona hebat. "Kau akan datang menonton kompetisinya, kan?"

"Ya, sekalian menunggumu seleksi."

"Pokoknya jangan marah padaku kalau aku gagal," nada bicara Chanyeol memelan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun polos. "Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Kalaupun kau gagal, aku akan tetap bangga padamu. Jadilah optimis, oke?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku gagal?" Chanyeol bergumam lirih. "Aku bukanlah penari andal."

"Jika kau bukan penari andal, lalu mengapa mereka merekomendasikanmu ikut lomba?" tanya Baekhyun tenang.

"Mungkin saja Jiyong _sunbaenim_ sudah gila atau apa," gumam Chanyeol, dan dia yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun gadis itu tak tertawa.

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau akan kalah atau menang. Kau masih bisa mengikuti lomba lain, kan? Lagian, tarianmu tak buruk."

Inilah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setiap harinya. Gadis itu tak pernah menuntut apapun, menerima semua kekurangannya, dan selalu ada mendukungnya. Chanyeol bisa saja nekat menciumnya sekarang, tetapi sekarang mereka berada di tempat umum, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun. Menggenggam sepotong kue coklat di masing-masing tangan kanan, mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam membicarakan tentang hal-hal kecil yang sedikit tak penting. Dan begitu jarum jam di arloji Chanyeol mencapai angka enam, mereka beranjak pulang.

Keadaan rumah yang sepi sangat mendukung Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tuntas semua PR-nya. Di ruang keluarga, Jisung sedang menonton kartun dengan volume lumayan rendah, tidak kedengaran sampai kamar Chanyeol di lantai dua. Dengan ditemani oleh potongan buah-buahan lezat dan semangkuk selai coklat, dia mulai mengerjakan PR Bahasa Prancis-nya; mengarang sebuah cerita, bebas. Dia menghela napas perlahan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan cantik Baekhyun sejenak supaya dia bisa mengerjakan PR dengan tenang, tapi tak bisa. Bayangan cantik itu melambai ke arahnya, rambutnya bergerak ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi, senyumnya merekah—bahkan di dalam otak Chanyeol saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik...

Chanyeol terbangun keesokan paginya di meja belajar. Punggungnya sakit, kepalanya pening, buku Matematika-nya yang setebal lima senti lecek dijadikannya bantal. Jam wekernya menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah enam pagi. Chanyeol spontan terbangun dan lari pontang-panting ke kamar mandi. Setelah menyisir rambut, pakai seragam dan sepatu, menyemprotkan parfum mahal pemberian Bibi Junsu, dia berangkat. Sebenarnya dia ingin berangkat bersama Baekhyun, tetapi dia telah diwanti-wanti untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap mesra apapun. Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui publik, namun sebagai cowok yang baik, dia tahu dia harus menghargai pendapat wanita.

"Baekhyun sudah datang duluan. Aku lihat dia masuk ke UKS," kata Joohyuk sambil menjejalkan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker. "Gila emang, cewekmu itu. Maksudku, ngapain sih dia ke UKS pagi-pagi buta begini?"

"Jangan gitu dong, Joohyuk, siapa tahu dia sakit parah—cuma bercanda, cuma bercanda!" Changmin buru-buru menambahkan dengan gugup begitu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Daripada kau terus memandangiku begitu, mending kau susul dia. Pura-pura sakit saja, soalnya penjaga UKS cuma mengizinkan anak-anak yang sakit untuk masuk. Kan, kau jago akting."

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Changmin memujinya atau malah meledeknya. Dia mengangkat bahu gusar dan beranjak ke kelasnya. Di koridor menuju tangga, di depan pintu ruangan UKS yang agak terbuka, dia bisa melihat Zhang Yixing, gadis manis penjaga UKS, yang juga merupakan dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, sedang berbicara serius dengan gadis luar biasa cantik berambut hitam pekat. Baekhyun tampak sangat cemas, duduk di kursi sementara Yixing menceramahinya tentang sesuatu. Menahan keinginan untuk pergi ke sana dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Baekhyun tak bicara padanya sampai pulang sekolah. Ini membuatnya cemas sekaligus kesal. Jadi, ketika mereka berpapasan di jalan arah perumahan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" ucapnya. "Baekhyun- _ah_?" dia menambahkan supaya tidak terdengar memaksa. "Jika ada yang salah, tolong bicaralah padaku."

Gelengan adalah jawabannya.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Aku... ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," kata Baekhyun pelan, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar dan bergetar. "Apakah kau benar-benar... menyayangiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Chanyeol marah, memaksa Baekhyun agar menatapnya, dan hatinya mencelos melihat kedua mata indah itu berlinangan air. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , apakah kau berpikir aku mengencanimu karena taruhan dengan Changmin?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras, menunduk, air matanya jatuh. "Tidak, sungguh tidak. Aku hanya—aku butuh waktu sendiri. Bisakah—bisakah kau membiarkanku begitu?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berkata bahwa aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk menyendiri, tapi, jika kau tak keberatan, maukah kau berbicara padaku tentang semuanya?" desak Chanyeol. "Tentang kenapa kau jadi diam begini?"

Baekhyun menyeka matanya menggunakan lengan seragamnya. "Tidak," katanya gugup. "Kau akan tahu, suatu hari nanti."

-o0o-

Sudah berlangsung empat hari semenjak Chanyeol mengutarakan rasa penasarannya terhadap sikap Baekhyun. Itu berarti besok dia akan mengikuti seleksi, dan sikap Baekhyun menjadi semakin aneh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia jarang menyentuh makanannya, berubah lebih kurus, dan lebih murung. Dia juga sering ke UKS, kadang-kadang dia nekat menemui Yixing di kelasnya saat pulang sekolah. Chanyeol sering mendapatinya melamun di kelas, dan berakhir dengan disuruh maju mengerjakan soal di papan karena tak memperhatikan. Mereka masih baik-baik saja, namun Chanyeol selalu berprasangka bahwa Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun yang, kendatipun hangat dan amat sangat teratur, terasa kosong. Ada dua sofa berlengan, letaknya berhadapan dengan meja kaca panjang sebagai pembatasnya. Chanyeol melirik ke dinding kanannya yang putih bersih, menatap pigura besar berisi foto empat orang yang berbahagia; sang ayah memakai tuksedo hitam rapi, sangat tampan, dia mengenalinya sebagai Byun Siwon. Sosok wanita dewasa di sebelahnya sama sekali tak dikenali Chanyeol (tetapi dia yakin dia pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang wanita itu), luar biasa cantik, wajahnya khas Eropa. Ada tiga anak perempuan; anak yang lebih besar tersenyum ala kadarnya ke kamera, memakai gaun panjang warna biru muda, dan mengerikannya, jauh lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis kecil yang dirangkulnya, yang pastilah merupakan Baekhyun kecil dan... siapa itu gadis kecil di sampingnya?

"Itu keluargaku."

Chanyeol teramat kaget sehingga dia tanpa sadar mencengkram dada kirinya sendiri. "Y-yeah?" gumamnya bego. "Kau yang paling kecil, kurasa? Yang pakai gaun merah muda?"

"Tebakan yang amat benar," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yang itu ibuku—kandung—" dia menunjuk sang wanita dewasa "—Kibum, sudah lama meninggal."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian hening. "Apakah itu adikmu?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun menyiratkan ekpresi yang tidak biasa. Chanyeol mengenalinya sebagai ekspresi kebencian yang mendalam. "Ya, itu kembaranku. Kami bukan kembar identik."

"Oh?" Chanyeol terkejut, namun karena Baekhyun sepertinya sudah tak ingin membahas apapun lagi soal keluarganya, dia cepat-cepat mengganti haluan. "Er—kau akan datang ke kompetisinya kan?"

"Tentu saja," ekspresi gadis luar biasa cantik itu berubah jauh lebih hangat. "Semangat, ya."

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol gembira. "Doakan aku agar lolos, eh?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

Lalu mereka berciuman. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terbit di perut Chanyeol setiap kali dia mencium Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang hangat, sesuatu yang mempu membuatnya jatuh lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Mereka saling melepas diri, tersenyum, dan berakhir dengan nonton film komedi di televisi. Satu lengan Chanyeol melingkari pundak sempit Baekhyun, yang tertidur pulas, mendekapnya sayang, dan terkadang dia iseng mengecup puncak kepalanya yang wangi _mint_ segar. Dia tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan syukurnya kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa karena telah dapat memiliki Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, filmnya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun menggeliat lucu di dada Chanyeol. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam lima sore," Chanyeol menjawab sambil menekan tombol 'OFF' pada remot. "Ayo, kita pergi makan sesuatu. Kau mau _sushi_?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku belum ambil uang."

"Aku akan membayar pesananmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih suka tidak merepotkan orang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang, kalau begitu. Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal sendiri?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan baik. Lagian, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidurlah yang cukup, oke? Kau butuh energi untuk besok."

Setelah mengangguk dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun penuh cinta, Chanyeol menyambar tasnya dan pergi.

-o0o-

"Oi! Bangun kau, pemalas tolol!"

Chanyeol sedang asyik bermain layangan di lapangan dalam mimpinya ketika Minseok berteriak membangunkannya. Menyumpah dalam hati, dia berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi, terkesiap bangun merasakan guyuran air yang sangat dingin. Matanya membelalak dan hatinya seolah jatuh ke lantai begitu dia menyadari bahwa dia akan mengikuti seleksi hari ini. Secepat kilat dia segera berganti baju dengan sweter abu-abu dan celana _training_ hitam panjang, tak lupa dia memakai deodoran dan menyisir rambutnya serapi mungkin. Di meja makan sudah ada ibu dan adiknya, Jisung. Chanyeol mengambil satu roti selai kacang dan meneguk susu coklatnya, lalu melesat menuju sekolah.

Di halaman depan LLG, sudah terdapat satu bus kecil warna merah yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak pilihan dari klub tari. Kim Jongin bersandar di pintu bus, dan seandainya saja cowok itu tidak tampan dan memakai kemeja flanel bagus, pastilah dia sudah dikira kondektur. Jiyong, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Chanyeol masuk klub tari, menggerai rambut panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang, dan dia sedang menunduk memeriksa daftar nama. Chanyeol menoleh lebih jauh. Beberapa perwakilan dari klub jurnalistik (ada paling sedikit lima anak) telah siap dengan kamera dan catatan mereka. Baekhyun ada di sana: rambutnya digelung rapi dan poninya yang mulai memanjang disisir menyamping. Tangannya memegang sebuah kamera saku, tampaknya dia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah datang.

"ANGGOTA KLUB TARI YANG AKAN IKUT SELEKSI, CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM BUS! PARA JURNALIS DAN SUPORTER-SUPORTER SEKALIAN, HARAP MASUK JUGA!" seru Jiyong lewat megafonnya.

Chanyeol kecewa tidak bisa duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun. Namun hal ini ada untungnya juga, dia jadi bisa lebih konsentrasi. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan siapapun kali ini, dia telah berlatih tiga bulan lamanya, rela meninggalkan pelajarannya demi lomba. Chanyeol menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di bus dengan berdoa. Lokasi lomba terletak di lapangan School of Performing Arts Seoul, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama bekennya, SOPA. Ratusan siswa-siswi berseragam kuning menoleh ingin tahu ke arah bus siswa LLG. Sementara itu, seleksi untuk lomba akan diadakan di beberapa kelas yang telah dipilih menjadi lokasi seleksi. Chanyeol menunduk memandang kertas tanda audisinya, dia nomor enam puluh satu. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam untuk nonton lombanya.

"Semangat, ya, Chanyeol- _ah_ ," kata Baekhyun ramah. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol nyengir lebar. "Mau nonton lombanya sama-sama?"

"Tapi kata panitianya, para peserta seleksi tidak boleh meninggalkan gedung," kata Baekhyun. "Aku baru saja diberitahu."

"Menyebalkan," dengus Chanyeol. "Masa aku harus menunggu enam puluh peserta lainnya sampai selesai? Yang benar saja."

"Kau bisa menonton pertandingannya lewat jendela kelas," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Harus langsung terjun ke lapangan."

"Aku mengerti," kata Chanyeol masam. "Tolong rekamkan separo adegan lombanya untukku, oke?"

"Oke."

"Hai," seorang gadis SOPA berwajah bulat dan memakai _makeup_ tebal menghampiri mereka. Dia datang bersama segerombolan temannya, yang dandanannya sama menornya dengannya. Baekhyun memasang wajah datar penuh emosi. "Apa kau mau ikut seleksi?"

"Er—ya," Chanyeol menjawab gugup.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami dulu? Kita bisa nonton lomba sama-sama," gadis itu mengedip genit ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian, dia melirik Baekhyun, agak kaget, mungkin karena dia merasa kalah cantik, bahkan setelah memoles satu kilogram bedak di wajahnya. "Apakah dia... temanmu?" katanya merendahkan.

"Dia _pacar_ ku," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Oh," kata gadis itu, tampak sangat terhina. "Oh, baiklah."

Dan dia bersama segerombolan teman-centilnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau mengatakannya terlalu keras," Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol main-main, "bahwa aku pacarmu."

"Kau memang pacarku," dan setelah memastikan bahwa mereka berada di koridor yang kosong melompong, Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berpisah di bordes. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tempat audisinya, ruangan nomor empat, kelas yang terletak paling tengah di koridor lantai satu. Puluhan peserta audisi lainnya sudah duduk di lantai depan kelas, berkeringat, sebagian ada yang mengobrol santai dengan orang di sebelah mereka. Kim Jongin nomor urut dua belas, terlihat sangat percaya diri, berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol yang pesimis dirinya akan diterima. Jiyong menunggu di ujung koridor, ditemani oleh pacarnya, Seunghyun, yang juga akan ikut seleksi.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menghela napas gugup. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Dia sangat sadar bagaimana jantungnya berdegup keras—lebih keras daripada saat dia menatap Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya bergulir ke arah Jiyong, kemudian kepada Jongin, lalu kepada pintu ruang seleksi yang tertutup. Dia pasti bisa... dia telah berlatih sedemikian giatnya dan yang paling penting, dia ingin melihat keluarganya serta Baekhyun tersenyum bangga padanya. "Ya," kata Chanyeol rendah. "Jika Jongin bisa sehebat itu, maka aku pun bisa."

Rupanya kata-kata mutiara itu tak banyak membantu, terlebih lagi setelah melihat lima puluh peserta tereliminasi. Jongin dan Seunghyun diterima (tentu saja), dan hal ini membuat Chanyeol makin pesimis. Mereka berdua penari hebat, batin Chanyeol masygul. Dia bangkit begitu peserta nomor enam puluh keluar dari dalam ruangan, bercucuran air mata, tampak amat sedih. Memasuki kelas, dia melihat tiga juri, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, duduk di meja yang didorong merapat ke dinding. Ketiganya berbisik-bisik, tapi komentar mereka tentang penampilan fisiknya tidak begitu penting sekarang.

"Halo," sapa juri perempuan ramah. "Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Darimana asalmu dan di mana kau bersekolah?"

"Saya berasal dari Seoul, dan saya datang dari Lycée Louis-le-Grand."

"Wah, sama seperti peserta nomor dua belas dan tiga puluh lima, ya?" juri laki-laki, yang bertubuh gemuk dan berkulit agak coklat, tertawa membahana. "Kuharap tarianmu juga sebagus mereka."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol," kata juri perempuan. " _The stage is yours now._ "

-o0o-

Chanyeol berjalan gontai keluar gedung audisi. Matanya bergelinangan air mata. Matanya sembap. Perkataan para juri beberapa menit yang lalu masih terngiang di kepalanya; dia gagal. Dia mendapat dua 'TIDAK' dan satu 'YA', dan itu artinya dia tak bisa lolos. Dia sengaja langsung pergi tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun, karena gadis itu pasti akan sangat kecewa. Chanyeol bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan pada Jiyong bahwa dia telah gagal. Dia tak pernah merasa lebih bersalah dan malu dibandingkan sekarang. Air matanya berjatuhan begitu dia sampai di gerbang depan perumahan.

"Chanyeol!" Sepasang tangan kecil kurus berkeringat meraih lengannya, memaksanya berhenti. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, tangisnya pecah.

"A-aku— _gagal_ —sangat gagal, B-baekhyun- _ah_ —" dia berkata disela-sela isakannya.

"Tidak, tidak," Baekhyun segera merangkul pundak Chanyeol, mengusap pelan bahunya yang bergetar hebat. "Tenanglah dulu. Ayo, kita ke rumahku, di sana setidaknya lebih hangat. Kita akan minum teh..."

Rumah Baekhyun, seperti biasa, kosong melompong, dengan perapian menyala dan lantai sangat berkilau seakan dipel setiap menit sekali. Chanyeol, meskipun agak cemas kalau-kalau kehadirannya mengganggu, merasa sedikit lebih baik berada di sini. "Kau bisa cuci muka dahulu. Itu kamar mandinya," Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu di seberang mereka. "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk menolak, Baekhyun melenggang anggun ke dapur. Menghela napas, Chanyeol menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya sama mengkilatnya seperti perabotan-perabotan lain. Dia membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, dan menangis lagi. Ditatapnya cermin di hadapannya, menatap balik bayangannya yang pucat dan matanya yang cekung; efek terlalu banyak latihan dan menangis. Setelah membasuh wajahnya lagi, Chanyeol membuka kotak P3K di sebelah cermin. Dia hendak mengambil obat pereda sakit kepala, namun matanya justru terpaku pada _sticky note_ merah muda yang tertempel di salah satu botol obat.

 _Dear Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Vitamin untuk memperkuat tubuhmu. Jangan minum terlalu banyak obat tidur, dan perbanyak minum air putih. Buah dan sayur juga penting._

 _Yixing_

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia mendongak dan menemukan satu _stick_ _y note_ warna oranye menyala. Kali ini ditempelkan di salah satu botol kaca, dan dia sukses menganga begitu dia tahu isinya: _flunitrazepam_ , atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai _rohypnol_. Chanyeol langsung mengenalinya dari tulisan 'Roche' yang terukir di tiap-tiap pilnya. Baekhyun jelas depresi, karena tak ada orang waras yang berani menenggak obat-obat psikotropika, bahkan yang termasuk golongan terendah—golongan IV—sekalipun. Chanyeol mengubrak-abrik isi kotak P3K itu, dan menemukan sejumlah obat seperti _diazepam_ , _fluoxetine,_ aspirin, dan berbagai obat antidepresan lainnya. Semuanya masih ada isinya, tapi tinggal sedikit. Dia mendadak dilanda kecemasan.

Di samping obat-obatan, Chanyeol juga menemukan beberapa surat pendek, dan semuanya dari Yixing, si penjaga UKS. Dia mau tak mau mengagumi kehebatan Yixing dalam hal medis seraya dia membaca seluruh suratnya. Tak heran dia bisa menjadi dokter di usianya yang semuda itu, batin Chanyeol.

 _Dear, Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Aku sudah benar-benar sinting, tapi, jika mimpi itu datang lagi, minum Rohypnol-nya. Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak. Kau tentu tak mau amnesia atau meninggal, kan?_

 _Yixing_

 _Dear, Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Ini paket aspirin. Sesuai permintaanmu, dosisnya kutambah. Aku SANGAT SINTING. Ini BERBAHAYA, jangan sampai kau overdosis lagi. Aku tak mau ambil risikonya kalau kau kenapa-napa._

 _Yixing_

 _Dear, Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Kau sudah SINTING. Kenapa kau tak datang ke rumah sakit untuk check-up? Apa kau mau mati? Demi Tuhan, kau tak bisa meremehkan efek ketergantungan obat tidur! Mulai sekarang, kau harus check-up denganku di UKS! Tak ada penolakan!_

 _Yixing_

 _Dear, Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Aku sepertinya tak bisa menulis surat untukmu tanpa mengataimu SINTING, tapi bener deh, kau SINTING. Berat badanmu naik 4 kilo bulan lalu, dan turun lagi kemarin. Demi dewa, apakah kau bahkan makan dengan BAIK? Aku akan semakin rajin mencekokimu makanan mulai sekarang._

 _Yixing_

 _Dear, Baekhyun-ie,_

 _Karena ujian kelulusan akan segera dilaksanakan, maka waktuku di UKS semakin berkurang. Aku harap kau tak bersikap seperti orang SINTING dan melewatkan check-up rutinmu. Tetaplah makan dengan baik._

 _Yixing_

"Chanyeol _-ah_ , makanan sudah siap," suara lembut Baekhyun menyahuti dari depan kamar mandi. Buru-buru Chanyeol menata kembali obat-obatan dan surat-surat itu dan mencuci tangannya. Dia membuka pintu. Baekhyun sudah berganti baju dengan sweter rajut kebesaran biru muda dan rok merah jambu sebetis. Dia sempat syok melihat mata Chanyeol yang sembap. "Apa kau menangis lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol. "Makan, yuk?"

"Yuk."

Baekhyun pintar memasak. Chanyeol sangat suka nasi goreng _seafood_ yang dibuatnya, rasanya seenak buatan Jaejoong. Mereka saling melemparkan lelucon dan tertawa selama satu jam penuh. Chanyeol sangat terharu mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun berusaha menghiburnya, dan melihat ekspresi bahagia gadis itu membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk bertanya soal obat-obat antidepresan yang dia temukan tadi. Setelah menggilas habis nasi gorengnya, dia membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring. Gadis itu sesekali berhenti untuk memijat kepalanya, dan Chanyeol bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa, padahal dia tahu betul, salah satu efek samping dari pemakaian obat tidur berlebihan adalah sakit kepala.

"Kau suka baca buku, ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang ada di rak. "Wah, ada _Game of Thrones._ Ada _Percy Jackson_ juga!"

"Pemberian Yifan beberapa tahun lalu," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus tertahan. "Yifan _sunbaenim_ ," koreksinya, sebenarnya hanya untuk menyamarkan raut kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Kami sepupu dan rasanya aneh sekali kalau harus memanggilnya _sunbaenim_."

"Oh, dia—hah?" Chanyeol melongo. "Jadi, Yifan _sunbaenim_ bukan... eh... kau tahu—pacarmu?"

"Kalau dia pacarku, lalu kau apa?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Yeah," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya malu. Astaga, jadi, selama ini dia berusaha untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari sepupunya sendiri. "Kalian mesra sekali sih... kan akunya jadi cemburu..."

"Dia memang sedikit protektif," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi kami tak pernah pacaran, tentu saja. Dia kan sudah punya Zitao."

"Huang Zitao teman sekelas kita itu? Yang tukang gosip? Ah, beneran?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Yifan benar-benar mencintainya," Baekhyun menatap rak bukunya. "Karena, saat disapa cewek, tiang jelek itu tak pernah mimisan dan nyaris pingsan sebelumnya."

"Yifan _sunbaenim_ norak juga, ya," gumam Chanyeol. "Masa cuma disapa doang pingsan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kau _nyaris_ pingsan saat aku menerima pernyataan cintamu."

Wajah Chanyeol merona merah.

* * *

TBC.

kangen icing.

saya sulay hard shipper, betewe.


	9. Chapter 9

Banyak hal yang berubah dalam waktu tiga minggu ini. Chanyeol semakin jarang bertemu dengan Baekhyun, baik di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Gadis itu menghilang tanpa kabar, absen masuk sekolah karena alasan yang kurang jelas selama seminggu penuh, dan tidak salah jika Chanyeol mulai kuatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Lima hari absen tanpa keterangan pasti saja sudah cukup untuk diberi hukuman skors satu bulan. Keadaan kelas tanpanya tidak begitu berubah, mengingat Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah bicara dan bukanlah seseorang yang mencolok—tidak seperti Taehyung atau Jongdae. Terakhir kali Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun adalah dua hari lalu, dan yang didapatnya adalah keadaan rumah yang kosong tanpa setitik debu pun di permukaannya.

Para guru rupanya juga merasa kehilangan. Mereka pastilah kehilangan salah satu murid paling berbakat yang pernah mereka ajar. Yoon _songsaenim_ mengeluh soal keadaan kelas yang menurutnya sepi tanpa ocehan bermakna Baekhyun ("Kenapa kalian tak bisa menjadi seperti Nona Byun yang selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tepat?"). Bahkan kepala sekolah pun tak tahu menahu soal keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus puas dengan informasi yang diberikan sekumpulan gadis penggosip, bahwa gadis itu pergi ke luar negeri untuk berlibur, atau, yang paling masuk akal sejauh yang bisa Chanyeol dengar, dia sakit.

Banyak opini yang bermunculan. Meskipun demikian, semua pendapat dan argumen mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun harus kembali dipertanyakan kebenarannya: jika dia memang sakit atau izin, mengapa tidak ada satupun surat pemberitahuan datang ke sekolah? Mengapa tidak ada pihak keluarga yang datang dan melapor pada guru konseling?

Desas-desus tentang menghilangnya gadis tercantik se antero sekolah masih terus beredar. Para gadis terus menerus melontarkan pendapat mereka tentang mengapa dan ke mana Byun Baekhyun pergi.

"Kurasa dia ada acara. Katanya sih, keluarganya ningrat. Jadi mereka pasti punya banyak acara," inilah opini Do Kyungsoo. "Tapi kalau cuma izin, kenapa tidak mengirim surat pemberitahuan ke sekolah? Apakah keluarganya semalas itu?"

"Ya, kalau dia memang tak izin untuk acara, pasti dia sakit," timpal Park Joy. "Tapi benar kata Kyungsoo. Kenapa dia tak mengirim surat pemberitahuan?"

"Itulah yang selalu menjadi masalah," kata Kyungsoo. "Sesibuk apapun Baekhyun, dia pasti punya pelayan atau sopir yang mungkin bisa mengantar surat pemberitahuan ke sekolah. Memangnya, sesulit apa sih menulis selembar surat keterangan?"

"Dia pintar sekali. Sayang kalau harus ketinggalan pelajaran," kata Jung Eunha. "Dia tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah A. Dia juga baik sekali, mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas."

Bahkan para _lelaki_ pun turut mendiskusikan tentang hal ini.

"Aku merasa kehilangan," kata Jongin, yang belakangan ini bersikap baik sekali pada Chanyeol setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol tak lolos audisi. "Baekhyun... dia menakjubkan. Benar-benar sempurna. Cowok yang menjadi pacarnya pasti sangat beruntung."

Chanyeol menunduk, berusaha agar tak terlihat kelewat berpuas diri.

"Dia gadis yang amat berbeda. Jarang sekali ada gadis secantik Baekhyun yang otaknya jenius. Kau tahu Irene _sunbae_ dan Jennie _sunbae_? Mereka cantik tapi kelakuannya bejat," kata Jimin.

"Ah, absensi Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku merasa hampa," kata Jongdae dramatis. "Tapi aku lebih suka Minseok _noona_." dan Chanyeol gagal untuk tidak melontarkan tatapan membunuh pada cowok bermuka kotak itu.

"Dia bisa menjadi maskot sekolah di lomba hari kemerdekaan Agustus depan!" sahut Kim Kibum—atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama bekennya, Key—si sekretaris OSIS. "Padahal aku sudah mengusulkan Baekhyun! Siapa lagi yang lebih baik daripada dia?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika wali kelas, Mr Robbins, melangkah masuk. Namun anehnya, dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, dan Chanyeol melihat wajah cantik Seokjin di belakangnya. Wajah itu bersimbah air mata, sedih sekali. "Apakah Mr Park Chanyeol ada di sini?" tanya Mr Robbins dengan suara beratnya.

Ragu-ragu, Chanyeol mengangkat tangan.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Nak," Mr Robbins menoleh pada Seokjin, yang mengangguk lemah, tangisnya makin keras. "Miss Kim Seokjin hendak mengantarmu ke sebuah acara penting. Silakan menemuinya—oh, dia bersamaku."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kim Seokjin- _ssi_?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Mr Robbins sudah pergi. Tangisan Seokjin semakin tak terkendali. Saputangannya sudah sangat basah. "Er—Seokjin- _ssi_? Apakah Anda mendengar saya?"

"N-nonaku... Nona Baekhyun...dia— _hiks_ —d-dia m-masuk r-rumah sakit dan—dan ingin k-ketemu kau... amat p-penting... d-dia s-se-sekarat—d-dia s-sedang berjuang..." Seokjin sesenggukan parah. Hati Chanyeol berdebar keras. "K-kau p-pacarnya... jenguklah dia... d-dia amat— _hiks—_ sekarat..."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol tidak menyadari suaranya yang meninggi saking kuatirnya dia.

"A-akan kujelaskan... di r-rumah— _hiks—_ sakit—" Seokjin membuang ingus. "K-kau harus... harus i-ikut aku... sekarang..."

-o0o-

Chanyeol tak peduli sepatunya yang terkena lumpur mengotori lantai rumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau balau, hatinya berdenyut sakit membayangkan Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan selang-selang infus menancap di tubuhnya. Seokjin terus menangis, tangisannya makin keras begitu mereka sampai di ruangan nomor 04, wanita itu langsung duduk di kursi tunggu dan menangis kencang. Chanyeol terperanjat melihat Yixing, si penjaga UKS, juga berada di rumah sakit ini, sedang menangis ke dalam saputangannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya, namun situasinya tidak memungkinkannya mendapatkan jawaban, jadi dia diam dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , Yixing- _ssi,_ " panggil Chanyeol. "S-sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ginjal!" raung Yixing, tangisannya makin tak terkontrol. "Donorkan ginjal untuk kakaknya! Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya selama dua tahun belakangan! Aku sudah katakan padanya, dia tak akan hidup lama jika dia donorkan ginjalnya!"

Hati Chanyeol seolah jatuh ke perut mendengarnya. "Mendonorkan ginjal?" ulangnya bego. "T-tapi—"

"Kakaknya terserang wabah penyakit belasan tahun lalu," kini Seokjin yang berbicara. "Nona Luhan buta, tuli, bisu, lumpuh, ditambah lagi beberapa organ tubuhnya tak berfungsi. Dan, Nona Baekhyun pikir—" Seokjin menangis lagi. "—beliau pikir, dengan mendonorkan ginjalnya, Nona Luhan akan sembuh. Padahal... tidak juga."

"Apa maksudnya _tidak juga_?" bentak Chanyeol. "Kalau kakaknya tidak sembuh walaupun sudah mendapat donor, lalu untuk apa Baekhyun mendonorkan ginjalnya?"

"Itulah hal yang Nona Baekhyun tidak pikirkan," kata Seokjin berat. "Beliau ngotot dan keras kepala. Beliau tak suka dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak sesuai dengan jalan pikirannya. Nonaku bilang beliau merindukan Chanyeol- _ssi_ semingguan ini, jadi, kurasa... aku harus membawamu ke sini."

"Aku telah berusaha halangi dia!" Yixing tersedu. "Aku sudah katakan semuanya tentang kemungkinannya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk satu ginjal saja! Aku bukanlah dokter yang baik! Aku telah gagal!" dipeluknya Seokjin erat-erat.

"Tolong, aku... tidak mengerti," kepala Chanyeol mulai pening. "Tolong ceritakan segalanya dengan runtut."

"Nona Luhan sakit keras dan Nona Baekhyun mendonorkan ginjalnya untuknya," kata Seokjin. "Padahal kita bertiga tahu, kondisi fisik Nona Baekhyun sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalani operasi. Beliau terlalu kurus dan lemah, ditambah lagi beliau punya riwayat asma. Beliau bisa kehilangan hidupnya dalam waktu singkat. Lagipula, seperti kataku tadi, mendonorkan ginjal bukan berarti Nona Luhan akan sembuh total."

"Selama ini dia konsultasi denganku. Aku sudah sarankan dia agar tidak konsumsi obat tidur lagi, tapi dia keras kepala sekali," kata Yixing.

"Lalu di mana keluarganya yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Keluarga!" seru Yixing jengkel. "Kakaknya sakit, adik kembarnya pergi entah ke mana, dan orang tuanya tak peduli. Baekhyun tak punya keluarga, tak pernah sejak ibunya meninggal dan kakaknya masuk rumah sakit. Cewek sinting! Dia tak seharusnya berbuat begini!"

"Nona Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar punya keluarga—sejak ibunya meninggal, beliau benar-benar menutup diri dari dunia," kata Seokjin lemah.

Pintu ruangan nomor 04 terbuka. Chanyeol yang paling pertama berdiri, mukanya pucat pasi sampai ke bibir. Yixing dan Seokjin menatap dokter cantik bernama 'Choi Minki' tersebut dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Operasinya berjalan amat lancar, syukurlah," ucap sang dokter. "Pasien Baekhyun sudah sadar, dan... er—ingin bertemu dengan saudara bernama Park Chanyeol, jika yang bersangkutan ada di sini."

"Saya di sini," Chanyeol buru-buru menerangkan.

"Ah, ya," kata Dokter Minki. "Pasien Luhan mengalami koma, tapi saya yakin tidak akan lebih dari beberapa bulan. Apakah Anda berdua kerabat pasien?" tanyanya kepada Yixing dan Seokjin.

"Ya," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Bisakah Anda berdua ikut ke ruangan saya? Ada beberapa hal mengenai pasien yang ingin saya bahas."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan begitu Dokter Minki, Yixing, dan Seokjin pergi. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, benar-benar cantik sampai-sampai dia tidak yakin gadis itu bukan jelmaan bidadari. Perempuan itu sedang tidur. Chanyeol menebak pastilah ini Luhan, kakak Baekhyun yang kata Minseok sepuluh kali lebih cantik daripada Baekhyun sendiri, dan nyatanya memang begitu. Kulitnya seputih kerangka, wajahnya cekung—kedua matanya dihiasi kantung mata hitam dan tebal, namun bibirnya, layaknya sang adik, masih semerah delima. Chanyeol nyaris saja meneteskan air liur jika saja tidak ada suara rintihan penuh sakit yang datang dari bangsal selanjutnya.

Di sana terbaring Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah melihatnya semengenaskan ini dengan tubuh kurus kerontang dan wajah cekung, nyaris seperti kakaknya. Namun, terlepas dari kondisinya yang memprihatinkan, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun; selalu cantik apapun situasinya. Dia sedang mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman seolah dia belum pernah mendapatkan tidur nyenyak seminggu ini, dan dia membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol, tersenyum lemah.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol menitikkan air mata.

"Kenapa?" dia duduk, diraihnya tangan kurus Baekhyun, yang masih sehangat dahulu. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa kau—"

Tangis Chanyeol pecah. Dia menangis sekeras Seokjin. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tak tahu betapa kuatirnya aku," ucapnya. "Kenapa, Baekhyun- _ah_? Kau... kau boleh bersikap seperti orang baik, tapi aku mohon, jangan bunuh dirimu sendiri. Aku tak mau kehilangan kau, aku—aku sangat mencintaimu, aku—"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi keluargaku," kata Baekhyun. Suaranya lemah dan bergetar.

"Bukan seperti ini, bukan seperti ini caranya," air mata Chanyeol mengalir makin deras. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat, menciumnya. "Kau orang baik, kau berguna bagi semua orang. Kau tak harus melakukan ini semua. Aku mohon, jangan lakukan hal gila lagi setelah ini, apapun itu, aku mohon."

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ," Baekhyun menggeliat di kasurnya. "Aku sepenuhnya sadar ketika aku memutuskan untuk melakukan semua ini. Aku tahu apa risikonya, dan aku siap menerimanya."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol. "Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku. Dan aku... aku tak mau hal terbaikku pergi meninggalkanku. Bertahanlah, aku mohon. Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu."

Chanyeol terasa lebih baik ketika bibir Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya tetap sama; menyenangkan, hangat, manis. Dia melewatkan sepanjang hari dengan menangis dalam diam, memutuskan untuk tidak akan pulang sampai besok, dia hanya takut—dia takut jika dia pulang, maka saat itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun. Gadis itu sekarang tertidur pulas, napasnya teratur, garis di elektrokardiograf masih bergerak naik-turun, kondisinya stabil. Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak merasa dia akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

-o0o-

Chanyeol tidak pergi ke sekolah selama dua hari berikutnya, dan dia berterima kasih kepada Seokjin yang telah repot-repot meminta izin ke kepala sekolah. Kondisi Baekhyun memburuk; dia muntah-muntah saat sarapan dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar bersama muntahannya. Dia tak bisa berjalan atau bangun dari ranjang, bahkan dengan bantuan. Baekhyun kehilangan nafsu makan dan tubuhnya makin kurus. Rambutnya mulai agak rontok karena kekurangan vitamin. Terkulai tanpa energi di atas ranjang, dia tampak seperti bayi mungil pucat.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," ucap Chanyeol di hari keduanya berjaga, menatap _malaikatnya_ yang sedang membaca Alkitab di hadapannya. Kedua matanya berair, panas. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, menutup Alkitabnya, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak perlu takut," katanya. Suaranya, walaupun lemah, tetap terdengar bagaikan melodi di telinga Chanyeol. "Jika aku tidak selamat, maka aku akan menjadi orang mati paling bahagia sedunia."

Chanyeol tidak tertawa meskipun dia tahu itu lelucon. "Tetaplah bersamaku," dikecupnya telapak tangan Baekhyun, baru menyadari betapa berartinya gadis itu di dalam hidupnya. "Bertahanlah, oke?"

"Maukah kau membacakannya untukku?" Baekhyun menunjuk Alkitabnya, menolak menjawab. " _Please_?"

Dan Chanyeol membacakannya. Baekhyun tertidur saat dia sampai di Matius 5:44, dan ketika Chanyeol membuka halaman berikutnya, dia menemukan selembar kertas yang ditulisi dengan pena bertinta biru. Dia langsung mengenali tulisan luar biasa rapi milik Baekhyun.

 _Mukjizat, merupakan sesuatu yang ditunggu, namun tak datang. Ia datang, bersifat menyakiti, seperti api, dan jika penerimanya lupa diri, ia akan membakarnya. Ia datang, bersifat absolut, mutlak, dan di bawah naungan kasih sayang, sang penerima akan merasa sangat bersyukur menerima mukjizatnya._

Chanyeol menitikkan air mata. Sementara dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya, dia mulai sadar bahwa gadis itu adalah mukjizat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan padanya.

Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya kepada keluarganya sesampainya dia di rumah. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Jisung akan berkunjung pada hari Rabu besok, Minseok tidak bisa ikut karena harus melakukan penelitian di Gwangju. Di sekolah, Chanyeol bercerita pada ketiga sahabatnya yang rasanya sudah lama sekali ditinggalkannya. Mereka akan berkunjung, tentu saja, entah kapan tanggal pastinya, karena seminggu lagi mereka akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Beberapa jam pelajaran terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan belum pernah Chanyeol merasa sebahagia ini mendengar bel pulang.

Tidak lolos audisi ternyata menguntungkan juga: Chanyeol mendapat dispensasi latihan selama dua minggu, itu berarti dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Dia berhenti di depan toko bunga, menimbang-nimbang uang dua puluh ribu won di tangannya, dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa tangkai bunga. Seorang pelayan perempuan berambut coklat menyapanya begitu dia masuk.

"Halo," sapa Chanyeol sok ramah pada si kasir. "Er—aku perlu rekomendasi bunga yang bagus. Bisakah Anda membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan," kata si kasir. "Kalau boleh tahu, kepada siapa bunganya akan diberikan?"

"Er—seseorang yang spesial," Chanyeol menerawang sejenak. "Aku ingin memberikan bunga yang mempresentasikan... perasaanku padanya. Mendalam, tulus, seperti... euh—mawar putih, mungkin?"

Si kasir tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju rak dekat situ, dan mengambil sekuntum bunga tulip merah. "Bunga mawar bukanlah satu-satunya bunga yang melambangkan cinta. Tulip merah ini melambangkan kasih yang sempurna, cinta yang mendalam, abadi. Dan juga bermakna kemurnian hati. Keyakinan akan cinta Anda sendiri. Dan titik hitam di tengah ini, melambangkan jantung Anda. Seberapa besar cinta Anda kepadanya dilambangkan lewat titik ini."

"Oh ya?" ucap Chanyeol takjub. "Lalu, tulip putih itu melambangkan apa?"

"Sedikit sama dengan yang merah. Tulip putih berarti kemurnian, kepolosan, kasih yang tulus, suci murni. Juga bisa diartikan sebagai kerendahan hati dan kenangan yang bahagia," jelas si kasir.

"Aku beli yang merah dan yang putih masing-masing sebuket," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. "Berapa totalnya?"

"Empat belas ribu won," si kasir memberikan dua buket bunga itu beserta bonnya kepada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera membayarnya. "Terima kasih sudah belanja di toko bunga kami. Semoga Anda menyukai bunganya!"

Di ruangan nomor 04, Baekhyun sedang membaca Alkitabnya, dan baru berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Chanyeol masuk dan duduk, mengecup dahi Baekhyun agak lama. "Halo," kata gadis itu. Senyum manis muncul ke permukaan, suaranya gemetar. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang, anehnya, meskipun semakin menipis, tetap terasa halus. "Sudah minum obat?"

"Aku oke. Aku sudah makan, sudah minum obat," kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Aku bawa sesuatu," Chanyeol menunjukkan buket bunga yang dibelinya tadi pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum makin lebar. "Semua bunga ini mewakili perasaanku padamu. Apakah kau tahu maknanya?"

"Tidak tahu, dan kau tak perlu katakan apa maknanya," Baekhyun menggeleng, mengelus tangan Chanyeol. "Aku yakin maknanya bagus. Asalkan bunga itu darimu dan kau tulus memberikannya padaku, aku sudah senang. Terima kasih banyak."

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca entah kenapa. "Aku tulus mencintaimu, Baekhyun- _ah,_ " katanya serak. Pandangannya jatuh pada bunga tulip yang sekarang ada di genggaman Baekhyun. "Bunga-bunga itu sama sepertimu—cantik, menawan, dan maknanya penuh ketulusan. Saat kasir tokonya menjelaskan arti bunga itu padaku, aku langsung teringat tentangmu."

"Terima kasih banyak," wajah pucat Baekhyun dihiasi rona merah samar. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali pucat lagi, tampaknya mau muntah. Chanyeol dengan sigap menyorongkan mangkuk besi besar ke bawah dagu Baekhyun, tetapi tak ada yang keluar. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun seraya mencoba kembali menidurkannya, "Akan kubacakan Alkitabnya untukmu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, oke."

Baekhyun tertidur pada Amsal 14:18. Kini Alkitab sudah seperti bagian dari dirinya. Dia tak akan bisa tidur jika belum dibacakan Alkitab. Chanyeol, yang seumur-umur hanya pernah membuka kitab suci dua kali sepanjang hidupnya, sebenarnya merasa sedikit tidak pantas. Dan lagi-lagi, dia menemukan secarik kertas berisi untaian ayat-ayat yang sudah dijadikan kalimat.

 _Cinta adalah pencipta keindahan terhebat. Cinta membuat segala sesuatu menjadi ringan, memberikan segala-galanya dengan tidak mengharapkan balasan. Untuk mencintai seseorang, kita hanya dapat mengharapkan kebaikan baginya. Cinta adalah satu-satunya usaha yang sangat boros: meskipun cinta itu diberikan, dibuang, disebarkan, dikosongkan dari perbendaharaan Anda, Anda akan memiliki lebih banyak dari semula._

Ada kalimat pendek di bawah untaian ayat-ayat suci tadi. Bunyinya:

 _Ada dua jenis cinta; cinta yang didasari oleh Firman Tuhan dan cinta yang didasari oleh hawa nafsu, pikiran sendiri._

Chanyeol menitikkan air mata. Dia sekarang tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

-o0o-

Kediaman keluarga Byun Siwon masih semegah dan semewah saat terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya. Masih terlihat seperti Gedung Putih di benua Amerika sana. Chanyeol memencet belnya, dan pagar ditarik membuka oleh seorang wanita mungil berkulit pucat dan bermata sipit, _name tag_ yang dipakainya menyerukan nama 'Min Yoongi'. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dipotong mencapai leher, dan dari jas hitam yang dikenakannya, Chanyeol langsung tahu bahwa wanita ini pastilah seorang agen rahasia.

"Saya hendak bertemu dengan Tuan Byun Siwon," katanya gugup. "Saya datang untuk berbicara mengenai Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, putri beliau."

"Ah, ya, Nona Baekhyun," wanita itu bergumam tak jelas. "Silakan masuk."

Begitu Chanyeol melangkah memasuki halaman rumah, sekitar dua puluh pria berjas hitam mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arahnya, namun Min Yoongi buru-buru mengangkat tangannya, dan pria-pria aneh itu kembali menyelipkan pistol mereka ke dalam lengan jas. Chanyeol, yang sangat terkejut, langsung berlari menuju pintu utama. Yoongi membukakan pintu dengan khidmat, dan mereka disambut oleh bungkukan selusin agen rahasia lainnya. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, melewati sekitar lima puluh anak tangga sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu berpelitur indah.

Yoongi mengetuknya pelan. "Yang Mulia, Anda kedatangan tamu. Apakah Anda mempersilahkannya masuk?"

"Ya, Agen Min. Bawa tamuku kemari."

"Yang Mulia sudah mengizinkan Anda, masuklah. Jangan lupa membungkuk terlebih dahulu. Tolong bersikaplah dengan sopan," ujar Yoongi dingin. Kemudian dia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Park Chanyeol, anakku!" seru Siwon membahana. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, ingin membungkuk sesuai saran Yoongi tapi Siwon keburu memeluknya erat. "Astaga, astaga, astaga! Sudah kelewat lama, eh? Duduklah, anakku, duduk—mau permen anggur, Nak?"

"Banyak terima kasih, Tuan," kata Chanyeol ramah. Dia menghempaskan diri di kursi empuk di hadapan Siwon. Ruangan ini rupanya adalah sebuah kantor khusus. Dia tahu itu dari banyaknya dokumen yang tersusun di rak besar yang ada di tiap-tiap sudut ruangan. "Sebenarnya saya datang kemari ingin membicarakan tentang Baekhyun. Tentulah Anda sudah tahu kabar terbaru darinya?"

"Ya, aku tahu," ekspresi Siwon tetap riang. "Anakku yang malang, sungguh malang. Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kendatipun rasa hormatnya lebih mendominasi, Chanyeol tak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya agak kesal melihat bagaimana Siwon sama sekali tak menguatirkan anaknya. "Begini, Tuan," dia berdeham. "Dua bulan lagi Baekhyun ulang tahun, dan saya—saya ingin menghadiahinya sesuatu yang spesial."

"Tentu saja, anakku, tentu saja," kata Siwon. "Katakan padaku, apa yang ingin kau hadiahkan kepadanya?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai mengatakan rencananya, dia berusaha memasang wajah serius agar Siwon menyetujuinya. Hingga saat dia sampai pada kata terakhirnya, barulah ekspresi riang Siwon memudar.

"Putriku Baekhyun," mata pria itu bergelinang air. "Dia akan sangat senang menerima kejutan darimu, Nak."

* * *

TBC.

packaging tiket konser ElyXiOn bagus banget, kayak surat2 hogwarts gitu.

ngomong2, semoga suka sama chapter ini.

sumpah ini garing banget.

kriuk.

hah.


	10. Chapter 10

Memasuki bulan Mei, tahun 2018, cuaca berubah menjadi makin lembap dan cerah. Chanyeol sudah kembali beraktivitas di klub tari, hanya untuk mempelajari beberapa koreografi yang telah dibuat oleh Jiyong dan Jongin, lalu dia akan ganti baju di sekolah dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun harus cuci darah tiga kali sehari, ini membuat tubuhnya makin kurus dan makin lemah. Keluarganya yang ningrat bersedia menanggung semua biaya pengobatannya, namun tidak pernah menjenguknya barang sekali. Mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun di saat dia sekarat dan membutuhkan dukungan lebih.

Sekarang tanggal lima Mei, pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Kini Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun yang sedang berada di balkon, duduk di kursi roda menghadap langit, menikmati angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Chanyeol berjalan maju dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Gadis itu memakai gaun rumahan biasa warna putih dan _cardigan_ merah hati, kulitnya nyaris sepucat gaunnya, sangat kurus, namun di mata Chanyeol, dia tetap gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Gadis yang telah memenuhi seluruh ruang hatinya, gadis _nya_ , gadis yang diyakininya sebagai cinta terakhirnya di dunia.

"Halo," dikecupnya buku-buku jari Baekhyun. "Aku datang kemari lebih awal, tapi kau sedang tidur."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Kepalaku sakit dan aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya."

Hati Chanyeol nyeri. "Tak apa, sungguh," katanya. "Apakah kau merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Ya, sedikit lebih baik."

Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun lagi, dan mencondongkan dirinya ke depan untuk mencium pipinya. "Selamat ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas, Baekhyun- _ah_."

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, mengulas sebuah senyum. "Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku."

"Aku membeli dua hadiah untukmu," Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi kalung dengan bintang sebagai hiasannya. "Bintang ini sama seperti dirimu, yang selalu bersinar terang di saat-saat yang gelap. Seperti dirimu yang selalu tersenyum apapun kondisinya."

"Astaga," mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika Chanyeol memakaikan kalung itu ke sekeliling lehernya. "Ini... sangat indah. Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi. Yang ini spesial, amat spesial," kata Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan hatinya berdegup sepuluh kali lebih keras daripada biasanya. Gugup, dia tersenyum simpul, mengecup tangan Baekhyun lagi, dan menarik kotak beludru merah berbentuk hati, membukanya, menampilkan dua cincin emas bertahtakan berlian yang ada di dalamnya. Inilah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol selagi dia menghembuskan napasnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

-o0o-

Chanyeol, yang sudah tampil necis dengan setelan jas hitam, menatap seisi gereja dengan tatapan haru. Meskipun jumlah tamunya tak banyak, dia tetap merasa bahagia—di bangku paling depan, ada ibu tiri Baekhyun, orang tua Chanyeol, Jisung, Minseok, dan ketiga sahabat terkaribnya. Di bangku lainnya ada Yoongi, Yixing, Jiyong, Jongin, dan beberapa kenalan Baekhyun. Mr Robbins, wali kelasnya yang agak galak, sedang berbicara dengan tamu lain. Chanyeol menatap gugup pendeta yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu menatap semua hadirin, dan kembali ke pendeta. Dia merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika dia berjalan memasuki sekolah, perutnya melilit. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, dia sangat bahagia.

Sejak dulu, LLG tak pernah melarang siswa-siswinya untuk berpacaran atau menikah, asalkan nilai mereka tetap baik dan memenuhi standar nilai masuk ke universitas. Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada kepala sekolahnya atas peraturan ini, namun tetap saja, dia harus rela dibombardir pertanyaan dari Cho Kyuhyun _songsaenim_ —kepala sekolah. Dia menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa dia benar-benar ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia sebelum gadis itu _pergi_ , dan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak membuatnya hamil di luar nikah.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun, begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai dia tak peduli gadis itu sedang sekarat. Dia tak peduli pada fakta bahwa mereka tidak akan punya waktu banyak. Yang terpenting adalah dia mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaannya, bersedia menjadi teman hidupnya, bersedia menjadi pelabuhan terakhir bagi hatinya. Penting baginya, untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa cintanya pada gadisnya bukanlah nafsu atau karena fisik semata. Chanyeol akan tetap menikahi Byun Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika mereka sama-sama sekarat sekalipun.

Pintu gereja terbuka, dan di ujung sana, Siwon berdiri di samping Baekhyun, yang duduk di kursi roda, memakai gaun putih se mata kaki dan mahkota bunga yang pernah Chanyeol berikan pada Natal lalu. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang dikepang satu dan dijuntaikan ke samping. Meskipun tampak sangat lemah, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, kedua pipinya dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Dibantu ayahnya, dia berdiri dengan gemetar dari kursi roda, dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Chanyeol. Baekhyun, kendati tubuhnya terlampau kurus, kelihatan sepenuhnya sehat di hari yang membahagiakan ini.

Seokjin melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya ke altar. Begitu Baekhyun sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, gadis itu kembali duduk di kursi roda. Rupanya dia tak sanggup berdiri lama-lama. Chanyeol berlutut agar tinggi mereka sama, tersenyum bahagia, air matanya menggenang. Sang pendeta melakukan hal yang sama, dan dia mulai membacakan Alkitab untuk memulai upacara pernikahannya. Baekhyun menitikkan air mata selagi ayat-ayat suci diucapkan keras-keras oleh pendeta. Melihatnya, Chanyeol ikut menitikkan air mata. Mereka pun saling mengucap sumpah.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," suara Chanyeol gemetar. "Aku tak memiliki banyak kata-kata sebelum aku mengucap sumpahku, namun biar kuperjelas: kau adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucintai sedalam ini. Dan aku amat bahagia melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku sebagai calon istriku. Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, aku menjanjikan hati, jiwa, dan ragaku padamu. Aku, Park Chanyeol, mengambilmu sebagai seorang istri, sebagai seorang teman di kala susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, dan di saat sehat maupun sakit. Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu apapun kondisinya. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, menjagamu, dan mendukungmu dalam hal apapun. Dan aku berjanji akan terus berada di sampingmu sampai ajal menjemput kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya sedikit. "Ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, yang kuperhatikan darimu adalah penampilanmu yang sederhana dan matamu yang jernih. Tapi, yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu adalah ketulusanmu ketika menatapku. Dan aku ingin membuktikan ketulusanku terhadapmu dengan menerima lamaranmu."

Chanyeol menitikkan air mata mendengarnya.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, mengambilmu sebagai suamiku. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan segenap hati dan jiwa ragaku. Aku berjanji untuk selalu mendukungmu, menggenggammu di saat suka maupun duka, menghormatimu, dan untuk terus berada di sampingmu sampai maut memisahkan kita."

"Dan dengan ini," kata sang pendeta takzim, "kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri."

Tepat saat sang pendeta mengatakan kalimat ini, tepukan dan sorakan riuh memenuhi gereja. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Yixing menangis keras di bangku kedua, saling berpelukan. Keluarga Chanyeol tersedu, Minseok bertepuk tangan keras sekali. Jisung, yang tak mengerti apa-apa, juga ikut menangis. Siwon, bergelinang air mata, mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun, dan memeluk kedua pengantin dengan amat erat. Setelah itu, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seperti yang belum pernah dilakukannya.

Dia merasakan rasa bangga menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dia merasa bangga karena dia telah berjanji, di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, di hadapan semua orang, di hadapan Tuhan, bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi; di saat suka maupun duka, di saat sehat maupun sakit. Kemudian, mereka berdiri, Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup pelipisnya sayang, dan bisa di dengarnya gadis itu berbisik, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku amat bangga padamu," ucap Minho yang tampak sangat terkesan. "Akhirnya setelah berteman selama tujuh belas tahun, aku bisa melihat sisi tulus dari dirimu."

" _God_! Mimpi apa kau, bisa menikahi gadis tercantik di sekolah?" Joohyuk meninju lengan Chanyeol main-main. "Tapi serius deh, aku salut. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menikah di usia tujuh belas."

"Bravo, Sobatku! Kukira kau seorang pengecut bangsat yang cuma berani memacari gadis saja, ternyata kau sangatlah serius dan berani ambil risiko! Menikah! Dengan gadis secantik dan sebaik Baekhyun, pula!" kata Changmin gembira. "Oh ya, aku sempat nyicip kari ayamnya. Boleh kubungkus? Enak banget, sih."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Selain tanggal ulang tahunnya, tanggal dua puluh Mei rasanya juga layak untuk dinobatkan sebagai hari paling membahagiakan sedunia.

-o0o-

Baekhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit dua jam setelah pengucapan sumpah pernikahan. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan, lalu akhirnya dia mimisan dan ambruk, sehingga acaranya harus ditutup sejam lebih awal. Chanyeol mondar-mandir di depan ruangan nomor 04, masih mengenakan jas, rambutnya masih tertata klimis. Seokjin dan Yixing komat-kamit memanjatkan doa di kursi tunggu. Tak lama kemudian, Dokter Minki keluar ruangan, melepaa masker dan sarung tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat.

"Pasien Baekhyun mengalami anemia, kekurangan banyak vitamin, dan paru-parunya sedikit meradang," katanya. "Kabar selanjutnya akan kami informasikan beberapa jam ke depan. Pasien sudah boleh dijenguk. Saya permisi dulu."

Chanyeol langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam. Bagian dalam tubuhnya seperti dikoyak menatap _istrinya_ sedang terkulai lemas di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mulut dan hidung terbungkus _nebulizer_ , sebuah alat pengalir obat berbentuk uap ke paru-paru yang mirip masker. Tubuhnya bukan main kurusnya, rambutnya sudah digerai kembali, dan gaunnya telah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit pada umumnya. Selagi dia duduk, air matanya jatuh, dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil merebahkan kepalanya di perut rata Baekhyun.

"Sayang... kumohon..." isaknya. "Bertahanlah, oke? Kau—kau telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingku..."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak-gerak. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap, hingga akhirnya menatap Chanyeol, yang wajahnya bersimbah air mata. Perlahan dijauhkannya _nebulizer_ dari mulutnya, tangannya mengelus rambut Chanyeol, lalu turun ke pipinya, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Bahkan di saat-saat paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum. "Ya," ucapnya, lebih mirip bisikan lemah. "Aku telah berjanji."

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya, menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," dan ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya, Chanyeol menangis makin keras. Hatinya sakit karena tak bisa menampung rasa cintanya yang semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Banyak tamu pernikahannya mengirim buket bunga ke rumah sakit. Changmin memberi sebuket besar bunga mawar warna-warni—gabungan antara merah, kuning, putih, dan merah muda, lengkap dengan kartu ucapan berbunyi ' _Get Well Soon, Girl_ '. Teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun patungan membeli boneka beruang ungu, buket bunga krisan, dan buah-buahan. Mereka juga menyelipkan selembar kertas berisi ucapan selamat menikah dan semoga lekas sembuh. Orang tua Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun Alkitab baru dan syal berbahan wol tebal.

"Dia bahkan tertidur pulas tanpa meminta kita membacakan ayat-ayat untuknya," ucap Seokjin getir, ketika mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di kedai kopi depan rumah sakit yang kosong melompong. Chanyeol menunduk menatap susu coklat hangatnya, menolak bicara. "Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Melemah, detak jantungnya," Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku tak yakin dia baik-baik saja."

"Sama."

"Seokjin- _ssi_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Chanyeol, kedengarannya putus asa. "Aku tak bisa terus melihat Baekhyun sekarat begini."

"Hanya mukjizat yang bisa menyelamatkannya, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ," kata Seokjin lemah. "Dan kita ditugaskan untuk menunggu kapan mukjizat itu akan datang. Yang perlu kita kuatirkan sekarang adalah soal apakah mukjizat itu akan datang atau tidak."

"Tuhan pasti mau membantunya," kata Chanyeol. "Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat berbakti kepada-Nya."

"Justru karena itulah, kemungkinan Tuhan akan segera mengambil Nona Baekhyun semakin membesar," Seokjin menyesap tehnya. "Kau tentu akan mengambil bunga terbaik dari tamanmu, kan?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Sama halnya dengan kita, Tuhan akan mengambil _bunga_ terbaik dari _taman-Nya_. Tuhan akan mengambil orang yang menurut-Nya paling baik dari dunia ini, membawa orang itu kembali ke dalam dekapan-Nya di Surga. Tentulah Dia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Nona Baekhyun."

Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol menangis.

-o0o-

Begitu mereka kembali dari kafe, mereka dikejutkan oleh keluarnya Dokter Minki dari ruangan nomor 04. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dokter Minki melepas masker dan sarung tangannya, menatap mereka berdua dengan nanar dan putus asa.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya lebih jauh lagi," katanya lemah. "Tidak, tidak, pasien belum meninggal, namun harapannya untuk bisa sembuh dan terus hidup hanya dua persen. Dia sudah bangun dari komanya, kondisinya terus memburuk. Sudah bisa dijenguk. Saya permisi."

Chanyeol berlari masuk. Baekhyun sudah sadar, sebuah kanula (alat bantu napas yang bercabang dua) tertancap hidungnya, matanya terpejam dan tangannya bergerak-gerak. Buru-buru Chanyeol duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun, menangis keras seperti anak kecil. "J-jangan pergi... jangan, aku mohon jangan... berjuanglah untukku, Baekhyun- _ah_... tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian... kau—kau telah berjanji..."

Hening. Tangisan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"C-chanyeol-ah?" bisiknya. Matanya terbuka, keduanya merefleksikan cahaya putih lampu. Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menciuminya, membasahinya dengan air matanya. "Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ya, Sayang, aku di sini," Chanyeol mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun penuh cinta.

Gadis itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ranjang yang ditempatinya memang tak terlalu besar dan cukup menampung hanya satu orang, namun Baekhyun sangat kecil dan kurus, jadi masih sisa banyak tempat. Chanyeol berbaring, merebahkan kepala Baekhyun di dada bidangnya. Chanyeol membenamkan hidungnya ke rambut istrinya yang beraroma mawar.

"Chanyeol- _ah,_ " bisik Baekhyun lirih. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apapun, Sayang, apapun," sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan memanggil Baekhyun dengan namanya lagi.

"Jika nanti aku—" ada jeda sejenak. "— _pergi,_ maukah kau mencari penggantiku?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sangat tegas. Matanya bergelinang air, panas. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dirimu. Aku telah bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan meskipun diizinkan, aku tak akan menikah lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku telah berjanji," jawab Chanyeol. "Di altar, beberapa jam lalu. Bahwa aku akan berada di sampingmu sampai ajal menjemput _kita_ , bukan menjemput _mu_. Itu artinya, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga _kita_ berdua berpulang," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku mengerti," gadis itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun lagi. Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa menit, memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih kosong, menyedihkan. Chanyeol hendak bertanya sesuatu, tapi dirasakannya kausnya basah. Mengernyit, dia menunduk melihat dadanya. Lalu, rasa panik menyergap hatinya begitu dia melihat begitu banyak darah keluar dari hidung dan telinga Baekhyun, yang memejamkan mata, sepertinya pingsan.

"Sayang? Sayang, bisakah kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun. Melihat semakin banyak darah, dia rasa dia tak punya pilihan lain selain keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil dokter. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya.

Seokjin, yang sedari tadi berbincang ringan dengan dokter tampan bernama Kim Namjoon di kursi tunggu, berdiri kaget. Wajah Chanyeol pucat pasi, dan dia nyaris mengumpat keras-keras kalau saja dia tidak melihat segerombolan dokter berjalan ke arahnya. Dokter Minki berjalan duluan, menerobos masuk begitu saja, dan Chanyeol terpaksa menunggu di luar setelah didorong oleh salah seorang suster.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" tanya Seokjin kuatir.

"Darah... keluar dari hidungnya... telinganya juga... aku takut sekali..." kata Chanyeol terburu-buru. Seokjin mulai bercucuran air mata dan menangis tanpa tahu malu di pundak Dokter Namjoon.

Setelah menunggu selama sejam lebih, Dokter Minki keluar ruangan. Sarung tangannya penuh darah. Dengan suara getir yang kentara sekali tak dibuat-buat, dia berkata sesuatu.

"Kita sudah kehilangan dia."

Tangis Chanyeol pecah seketika.

* * *

TBC.

sorry.

aha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol duduk diam di jok belakang mobil bersama kakaknya. Jika tidak memperhatikan matanya yang sembap dan wajahnya yang tirus, dia tampak rapi seperti saat di pernikahannya kemarin. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah jalanan yang basah karena hujan. Minseok sedari tadi mengusap bahunya, mencoba memberinya kekuatan. Chanyeol menitikkan air mata ketika mobil melaju melewati taman, Chanyeol menitikkan air mata ketika mobil melaju melewati sekolah, dan begitu mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Byun, tangisannya berhenti. Minseok lagi-lagi meremas tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Jisung.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. Orang-orang berbisik sesuatu yang mirip seperti " _suaminya_ ," tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Siwon dan Sooyoung menyambutnya di pintu utama, berurai air mata, mereka terlihat sangat sedih. "Aku turut berduka cita, Nak," kata Siwon, menyedot ingusnya sedikit. Sooyoung menangis keras di dalam sapu tangannya. "Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu. Ini bukan cinta monyet atau apa."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Ayah, Nak. Aku ayahmu sekarang," Siwon meremas sepasang tulang belikat Chanyeol. "Masuklah. Kau tentu ingin melihatnya. Aku akan bicara pada orang tuamu."

Di dalam sudah ada delapan puluh orang yang duduk di kursi lipat besi. Dua pertiganya adalah anak-anak dan para guru LLG, dan sisanya adalah para kerabat Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mempedulikan tatapan iba mereka semua, dia menoleh memandang peti mati, dan menyadari tidak ada orang di dekat sana, dia menyeret langkah mendekatinya. Air matanya jatuh begitu dia berada di samping peti mati; Baekhyun didandani persis seperti saat kemarin di gereja—rambutnya dipakaikan mahkota bunga, dikepang satu, dan memakai gaun putih polos. Chanyeol mengagumi betapa wajahnya masih secantik dulu, masih secantik malaikat, dan sepertinya akan selalu begitu.

"Aku mencintaimu sampai kini, Sayang," dikecupnya kedua pipi tirus, dahi, dan bibir itu. Air matanya jatuh. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku oke. Aku... oke. Oke," Chanyeol mengusap air matanya.

Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang merupakan hadiah Natal dari Baekhyun dari dalam sakunya, menyelipkannya ke sisi tubuh gadis itu, dan berbisik. "Kau tidak menyuruhku membukanya," katanya sedih. "Tidurlah dengan tenang, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terisak. Dia menekankan kening di sisi peti mati, bahunya bergetar hebat. Dadanya sakit. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis dalam satu bulan ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Chanyeol berputar, mendapati Yifan sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan, Chanyeol- _ssi,_ " kata Yifan. Cowok itu menginstruksikan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke lantai atas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas kematian almarhumah," kata Yifan sesampainya mereka di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih _, sunbaenim_."

""Lalu, apakah kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"Ya," kata Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal bersama orang tuamu?"

"Tidak, saya akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru saya," Chanyeol berkata mantap. Dia telah mendiskusikan hal ini bersama orang tuanya semalam.

"Oke," kata Yifan. Lalu dia menoleh kepada pintu kamar di belakangnya. "Masuklah. Ini dulunya kamar Baekhyun—sebelum dia menjadi keras kepala dan ingin hidup sendiri."

Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan berjalan masuk. Kamarnya didominasi warna serupa langit malam, dengan langit-langit yang sengaja dibuat menyerupai galaksi. Meskipun indah, namun kamar ini menyiratkan kesan kosong. Yifan berdeham, membuat Chanyeol sontak menoleh. "Apa itu, _sunbaenim_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kotak yang dipegang Yifan.

"Ini barang-barang Baekhyun. Bacalah buku harian dan surat-suratnya jika kau rindu padanya. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kata Yifan, menyodorkan kotak itu pada Chanyeol. "Yah, walaupun aku tidak yakin Baekhyun menuliskan sesuatu di buku hariannya."

"Ha, ha," Chanyeol tertawa canggung. "Terima kasih, _sunbaenim_."

Dan dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu, Yifan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih kebingungan. Chanyeol membuka kotaknya. Ada banyak barang, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah kertas-kertas lecek dan kekuningan, kelihatannya surat-surat lama. Dia menahan keinginan untuk membuka beberapa di antaranya, menutup kotaknya, dan berjalan ke halaman depan, menyetop taksi di sana. Dia tak ingin melihat peti mati istrinya diturunkan ke tanah, dia tak ingin melihat tatapan iba dari semua orang, dia tidak ingin berdiri di mimbar dan menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya soal Baekhyun, dia tak ingin menangis lagi.

Tapi hatinya sangatlah sesak sekarang, jadi satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkannya adalah menangis. Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan, sehingga si sopir taksi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyodorkan satu pak tisu kepadanya. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan sejumlah uang lalu pergi tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Dia berganti baju dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan celana _jeans_ sederhana, mengepak kedua kopernya, dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil pribadinya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia menempelkan _sticky notes_ berisi pesan singkat di pintu kamarnya.

 _Aku pergi. Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri. Akan mampir kapan-kapan._

 _Love,_

 _Chanyeol._

-o0o-

Rumah yang rencananya akan ditinggalinya bersama Baekhyun terletak jauh di ujung kota dan hanya berjarak satu kilometer ke utara dari panti asuhan. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, memiliki dua lantai, berdesain sederhana dan dicat putih, sesuai dengan warna kesukaan Baekhyun. Halamannya dipenuhi bunga-bunga beraneka ragam. Ada sebuah kolam ikan di ujung halaman. Rumah ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari Siwon, ditambah satu mobil dan beberapa perlengkapan rumah, yang sayangnya tidak akan dipakai karena Chanyeol tak pandai memasak.

Chanyeol membuka pintu. Ruang tamunya dipenuhi buku-buku, sesuai dengan kepribadian Baekhyun yang kutu buku. Selebihnya, terlihat seperti ruang tamu pada umumnya, dengan satu perapian dan sofa-sofa empuk ditata berjajar. Ruang keluarganya bernuansa jingga pucat seperti cahaya api perapian, ada sebuah televisi berukuran besar tertancap di tembok. Semua sofa ditata menghadap televisi. Chanyeol meletakkan kopernya, duduk di lantai bertikar, lalu mengeluarkan kotak yang diberikan Yifan serta laptopnya. Dia membuka kotaknya, mengambil sebuah _flashdisk_ ungu, dan menghubungkannya ke laptop.

Ternyata isinya foto-foto Baekhyun saat masih berada di Yekaterinburg. Dia masih kecil, sekitar umur empat tahun, dan kakaknya, Luhan, masih sehat walafiat, begitu pula dengan kembaran-tak-identiknya. Setelah menelaah foto-foto dan banyak berkas-berkas satu per satu, ternyata nama kembarannya adalah Joseph Antonio, suatu nama yang unik untuk perempuan. Si Joseph ini tak mirip Baekhyun maupun Luhan—dia tak begitu cantik, wajahnya khas Korea mirip ayahnya, tapi dia memiliki wajah yang imut bukan main (dia punya gigi kelinci). Dia juga agak tomboy, terlihat dari potongan rambutnya yang nyaris cepak dan pakaiannya yang sangat 'jantan'.

Chanyeol mengubrak-abrik kotaknya lagi, dan menemukan kamera saku. Isinya video-video Baekhyun sekeluarga di Austria, dan mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman, jadi dia tak bisa menangkap apapun yang mereka bicarakan kecuali " _I_ _ch habe Hunger,_ " yang diucapkan Luhan di tengah-tengah video yang berarti 'aku lapar'. Chanyeol mematikan kamera, dan berganti mengecek buku harian Baekhyun; hanya halaman pertamanya saja yang pernah ditulisi. Sisanya kosong. Dia membaca tulisan di halaman pertamanya.

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Jungkook_.

 _Byun Triplets._

"Jungkook?" Chanyeol bergumam. "Oh, nama Koreanya Joseph mungkin..."

Mengabaikan buku harian, dia beralih membaca surat. Surat pertama ditulis dalam bahasa Prancis. Chanyeol tak memiliki masalah menerjemahkannya.

 _Yekaterinburg, 1 Januari 2017._

 _Wu Yifan tersayang,_

 _Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan pindah ke Korea. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, Luhan ingin ikut. Dia seolah tak bisa jauh dariku. Kondisinya makin buruk, Yifan. Virusnya menyebar sangat cepat, paru-parunya makin payah, dan sekarang dia kehilangan pengelihatannya. Yang rusak paling parah adalah ginjal_ _kanannya, sehingga dia tak bisa makan apapun kecuali bubur atau gandum, dan kau tahu kan, dia alergi serealia? Sebenarnya dia bisa bertahan dengan minum sari buah, tapi ginjalnya tak akan kuat. Aku harus apa, Yifan? Luhan terus merengek agar diizinkan ikut, padahal kondisinya masih belum stabil._

 _Aku akan pergi tanpa pamit._ _Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh dan nekat. Tapi tolong, jangan hentikan aku dalam mencari kebebasanku, Yifan. Aku sudah muak bertahun-tahun hidup di bawah pengawasan para tua bangka itu. Korea tampaknya aman dan kalaupun Nenek akan menyusulku ke sini, dia tak akan betah. Dia tak suka tempat manapun kecuali tanah kelahirannya. Tipikal bangsawan tua._

 _Aku berangkat tanggal 26 Juli. Kau tentu mau menjemputku di bandara, kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus sekolah dan biaya hidup selama di Korea nanti. Sampai ketemu, Yifan. Aku merindukanmu._

 _Salam,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Yekaterinburg, 2 Februari 2017._

 _Wu Yifan tersayang,_

 _Aku menulis ini di bangsal rumah sakit. Luhan berusaha bunuh diri. Dia mengiris nadinya dengan pisau daging milik Pelayan Maria. Untung saja ambulans datang tepat waktu dan dokter melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, jadi dia bisa diselamatkan. Astaga, Yifan, kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku. Kakakku hampir meregang nyawa dan nenekku yang tua bangka dan cerewet malah menceramahinya panjang lebar begitu dia sadar. Tapi aku senang mereka membawa Nenek ke rumah sakit, karena setidaknya itu membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga akan berakhir di sini, sekarat, sama seperi Luhan._

 _Aku ingin pergi sekarang, Yifan. Aku sudah muak. Aku muak melihat Papa, melihat Sooyoung, melihat Nenek, melihat Kakek, aku muak melihat Rusia. Negara ini membawa banyak sekali kenangan indahku bersama Maman, dan aku sungguh tak ingin mengingatnya, karena itu membuatku sakit. Aku tak bisa menampungnya sendiri. Yifan, berjanjilah kau akan selalu membalas suratku, karena hanya kaulah tempat yang aman untuk bercerita._

 _Salam,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Surat ketiga ditulis sehari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka, sekaligus sehari sebelum Baekhyun meninggal dunia. Surat ini ditulis dalam bahasa Korea yang sedikit acak-acakan.

 _Seoul, 19 Mei 2018._

 _Wu Yifan tersayang,_

 _Kuakui kau teman yang payah, namun saudara yang baik. Aku teman yang baik, namun saudara yang payah. Kita bisa berada dalam satu tim yang bagus, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubahas sekarang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kita hanya terpisah jarak beberapa mil, kau mengirimiku surat, jumlahnya lima sejauh yang bisa kuketahui. Aku tak bisa membalas kelimanya sekaligus karena, demi Tuhan, jawabannya akan panjang sekali. Pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu merupakan pertanyaan yang bagus dan bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Hatiku bukanlah sesuatu yang simpel, dan tentulah aku tak bisa mencurahkan semuanya ke dalam selembar surat. Tapi, aku telah mencoba, dan semoga kau tak bosan membaca curahan hatiku ini._

 _Yifan, aku sekarat, dan aku menyadarinya. Aku sadar aku tak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa satu organ penting di dalam tubuhku. Tetapi, Sobat, kakakku kehilangan sebagian organnya karena virus dan dia bertahan. Aku sangat mencintainya; aku telah mendapat cukup mukjizat setiap harinya, dan aku begitu menginginkan kakakku mendapat beberapa. Terkadang, hal sekecil apapun bisa melukai atau menyenangkan seseorang, karena tak ada yang bisa tahu sedalam apa hati seseorang selain Tuhan. Dan aku sangat berharap kakakku bahagia atas apapun yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, karena selama ini, Tuhan telah memberinya berbagai pengalaman hebat yang jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang kecil._

 _Aku bukanlah pakar cinta, tapi aku suatu hal; keinginan orang terjahat di dunia sekalipun adalah dicintai. Betapa aku menyadari bahwa aku orang jahat. Aku menelantarkan kakakku begitu lama, membiarkannya terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit melawan maut sendirian. Aku berteriak pada adikku sendiri, memanggilnya keparat, tak mau mengakuinya sebagai adik. Aku pergi di saat aku tahu kewajibanku sebagai orang terwaras dan tersehat di antara kakak dan adikku. Keinginanku hanyalah dua hal; a) bahagia, dan b) dicintai. Dua hal tersebut terlihat sederhana, namun aku perlu berjuang mendapatkannya, karena selain yang tersehat, aku juga yang terjahat._

 _Namun, Yifan sayang, segalanya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah semenjak Park Chanyeol datang. Dia membuatku bahagia, bahkan aku bahagia bisa melihatnya tetap tersenyum. Chanyeol, kendatipun orangnya agak canggung, dia berbeda. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk terus semangat melanjutkan hidupnya, dia memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar bertahan dan tetap hidup, sekeras apapun situasinya, tidak sepertiku. Dia tak kenal kata menyerah. Chanyeol memang kelihatan seperti cowok biasa, tapi bagiku, dia adalah seorang penyelamat, seolah tujuanku untuk terus hidup adalah agar bisa selalu melihatnya terus hidup._

 _Seperti yang telah kusampaikan di awal pidato panjang ini, hatiku bukanlah sesuatu yang simpel. Perasaanku, sebesar apa cintaku pada Chanyeol, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dimengerti oleh orang lain secara gampang. Namun, Sobat, aku sangat berharap Tuhan bisa mengerti aku menginginkan waktu lebih di dunia ini, barang semenit, agar aku bisa berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa aku amat mencintainya sebesar cintaku pada Tuhan. Cintaku padanya adalah spesial, karena aku tak pernah begitu mencintai seseorang sampai ke fase di mana aku sangat menginginkannya dan ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamanya. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatku seperti ini._

 _Segala sesuatu di dunia ini merupakan sesuatu yang kompleks. Aku begitu takut Chanyeol tersakiti, namun, betapa aku menyadari aku telah menyakitinya dengan cara terbaring sekarat di ranjang rumah sakit. Di satu sisi, aku tahu aku akan betemu Tuhan di Surga-Nya, namun di sisi lain, aku tahu Chanyeol menangis karenaku. Aku tak takut mati, Yifan, karena bagi orang-orang yang pikirannya terorganisir dengan baik, kematian adalah petualangan hebat yang selanjutnya. Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui dari buku favoritku. Dan aku amat men_ _gimaninya._

 _Hatiku sakit melihat Chanyeol menangis karenaku. Dia menangis saat membacakanku Alkitab, dia menangis saat melihatku muntah, dia menangis saat melihatku tertidur. Aku tahu itu. Tololnya, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk sekadar menghapus air matanya. Aku membenci diriku atas itu. Dan inilah salah satu alasanku menginginkan lebih banyak waktu di dunia. Aku belum mampu membuat Chanyeol bahagia sebagaimana dia membuatku merasa begitu. Dan kurasa, kami berdua akan merasa jauh lebih bahagia dan lebih utuh jika kami berdua menikah. Jadi, aku berkata padanya aku bersedia._

 _Apa lagi? Chanyeol sangat tampan. Aku amat beruntung mencintainya. Aku amat beruntung bisa mengenalnya. Dan aku amat beruntung bisa menikah dengannya. Dia akan menikahiku, Yifan, dan rasanya aku tak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Dia telah membuktikan bahwa cintanya bukanlah sekadar cinta monyet biasa. Aku begitu beruntung memilikinya. Aku telah mencapai kedua harapanku sejauh ini, dan bukankah ini berarti bahwa aku bukan orang jahat lagi? Dia adalah mukjizat yang selama ini kuminta pada Tuhan. Aku bahagia, Sobat Tersayang, dan kuharap Chanyeol pun sama. Aku harap dia menyukai takdir Tuhan yang telah digariskan padanya, sama seperti aku menyukai takdirku._

Chanyeol telah sampai di akhir surat. Dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah bersimbah air mata, dia menuliskan sesuatu di bawah deretan paragraf terakhir.

 _Aku bahagia dan aku menyukai takdirku, Baekhyun-ah._

 _Sungguh._

* * *

masih TBC kok.

santai.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Seoul,**_ _ **12 Januari 2020.**_

"Tuan Chanyeol mengalami depresi berat, trauma, dan sedikit halusinasi berlebihan. Saya tak yakin terapi bisa menyembuhkannya," kata seorang dokter berwajah lonjong di hadapan gadis cantik bermata runcing di hadapannya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kertas hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja keluar. "Tapi kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Sudah kewajiban kami. Jika Anda berkenan, Nona Kim, bisakah Anda menceritakan apa saja yang Tuan Chanyeol lakukan selama dua minggu ini?"

Kim Minseok, gadis itu, masih tersedu-sedu di dalam tisunya, menjelaskan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. "D-dia semakin parah," katanya. "Dia sering mengamuk. Dia tak mau pergi ke sekolah. Rumahnya berantakan. Dan yang terbaru ini... dia—dia berusaha bunuh diri... astaga... Chanyeolku..." dia menangis makin hebat.

"Bunuh diri dengan cara seperti apa?"

"Mengiris nadinya," kata Minseok. "Dia melakukannya di kamar mandi, kemarin, tanggal 11."

"Apakah Tuan Chanyeol pernah menjalani pemeriksaan kejiwaan sebelum ini?" tanya sang dokter.

"Tidak. Dia selalu menolak. Saya pun terkesan dia mau datang berkonsultasi dengan Anda," jawab Minseok. "Dia sudah begini sejak setahun lalu, setahun setelah istrinya meninggal."

"Jadi, bisa saya asumsikan Tuan Chanyeol depresi karena kematian istrinya?"

"Ah, ya," Minseok mengangguk lemah. "Istrinya meninggal di hari pernikahannya."

Dokter Jung Hoseok mengangguk. "Apakah Tuan Chanyeol berhasil diselamatkan? Maksud saya, jika beliau selamat, saya bisa secepatnya mengadakan konsultasi. Karena kasus depresi berat seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan lama-lama."

"Ya, dia selamat," mata Minseok berkaca-kaca. "Dia sedang dalam masa kritis. Sebelum ini, dia telah mencoba bunuh diri dengan berbagai cara. Gantung diri, menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi, sampai menusuk perutnya dengan pisau, tapi syukurlah dia berhasil dihentikan. Saya benar-benar takut."

"Percobaan bunuh diri, ya. Lalu, apakah beliau pernah melakukan hal tak lazim lainnya?"

"Dia sering mengigau dan menjadi pendiam. Dia sering mengunci diri di kamar. Dia tak mau bertemu teman-temannya. Dia juga pernah loncat dari jembatan, tapi untung saja—untung saja temannya, Jongdae, berhasil menyelamatkannya. Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan _self-harm_ , dia sering menyilet kulitnya sampai berdarah. Saya pernah melihatnya nyaris membakar kepalanya. Dia... dia pernah mogok makan selama seminggu..."

"Saya pikir masalah ini sudah benar-benar rumit, Nona Kim," kata Dokter Jung sopan. "Tapi saya lega Tuan Chanyeol tidak melarikan diri kepada narkoba dan obat-obat penenang seperti kebanyakan pengidap trauma hebat lainnya."

"Saya menyesal mengatakan iya pada kasus obat-obat penenang, Dokter Jung," kata Minseok. Bahunya merosot di kursinya. "Chanyeol pernah overdosis. Aneh sekali, Dokter, dia berhasil selamat setelah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi dia tak pernah memakai narkoba, tentu saja. Hanya pil penenang dalam dosis tinggi."

"Kira-kira, kapan Tuan Chanyeol bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Saya yakin tiga hari lagi. Kondisinya sudah agak stabil, walaupun tidak benar-benar stabil," Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Saya akan mengabari Anda secepat mungkin jika dia sudah boleh pulang. Saya betul berharap Anda bisa cepat menanganinya."

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban kami, Nona Kim," Dokter Jung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Jung."

-o0o-

Langit-langit putih adalah hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat setelah membuka matanya. Kepalanya pusing sekali seperti dihantam beban seberat satu ton, pergelangan tangan kirinya sakit luar biasa. Telinganya menangkap suara mesin elektrokardiograf. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang seperti obat infus. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit, dan untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja mencoba untuk bunuh diri, lagi.

Mata Chanyeol memanas. Sosok gadis berparas secantik bidadari kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Baekhyunnya di sana, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, tersenyum sangat bahagia. Namun entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa sangat jauh dari bidadarinya. Baekhyunnya memakai gaun pernikahannya, rambut hitamnya bergerak disapu angin, sangat cantik. Pipinya merona kemerahan, tubuhnya segar bugar, sesehat saat pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Gadis itu tertawa, lembut sekali, mendayu-dayu bagaikan melodi.

Baekhyunnya yang sempurna telah meninggalkannya. Mereka terpisah alam, mereka tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Chanyeol membenci takdirnya, dia amat membenci takdirnya. Apa yang ditulisnya di ujung surat terakhir Baekhyun adalah bohong besar. Dia _tidak_ bahagia. Kebahagiaannya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Mukjizatnya telah pergi. Chanyeol membenci takdirnya, dan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas itu. Dia telah gagal, dia menyerah.

 _"Baekhyun-_ ah _, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _"Kau tak perlu takut. Jika aku tidak selamat, maka aku akan menjadi orang mati paling bahagia sedunia."_

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Baekhyunnya bahagia. Baekhyunnya menyukai takdirnya. Ya, mereka berbeda. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya, namun setidaknya, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk terus bersyukur atas apapun yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dia memiliki kemampuan bertahan yang sesungguhnya, dia memiliki banyak kemampuan yang tidak Chanyeol miliki. Dan yang terpenting adalah, dia bahagia.

"Tidak bisakah aku menyusulmu, Sayang?" gumam Chanyeol di sela isakannya. "Kenapa semua orang mencegahku?"

Dia tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Baekhyunnya telah meninggalkannya selama itu. Dia hancur, fisik maupun mental. Tubuhnya kehilangan bobot lebih dari dua puluh kilogram dua tahun ini. Dengan wajah acak-acakan, rambut lepek, badan kurus penuh luka, ditambah dengan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, Chanyeol kini terlihat seperti orang yang sudah berada di ambang kematiannya.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol- _ah_ ," sapa Minseok riang. Di tangannya terdapat kantong plastik berisi buah segar. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Minseok membungkuk untuk mengecup adiknya di kedua pipi.

"Halo, _noona_. Aku oke."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan dipindahkan ke ruang inap," kata Minseok. "Sebelum itu, kau harus makan. Aku tahu kau belum makan. Kau mau buah? Aku bawa buah kesukaanmu, lho. Kubawakan apel merah dan pir. Mau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Minseok duduk di samping ranjang, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan sebutir apel merah, dan mengupasnya dengan hati-hati. Mereka sarapan sambil berbincang ringan. Chanyeol sudah bisa diajak bicara, walaupun kadang-kadang tak menjawab. Lalu, pintu ruangan 61 dibuka, dan masuklah seorang perawat cantik berseragam ketat. Perawat itu menyuruh Minseok untuk pergi ke ruangan administrasi. Setelah mengecup dahi Chanyeol, gadis itu menyeret langkah keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil potongan buah apel yang tersedia di nakas di sebelahnya. Namun, matanya terkunci pada pisau itu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Di kejauhan sana, sesosok bidadari bernama Byun Baekhyun memanggilnya, menyuruhnya mendekat. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengambil pisau itu, menatapnya lekat, menyeringai tipis. Dengan pisau masih berada di genggamannya, dia buru-buru membuka perban yang membalut tangan kirinya.

Dan ketika permukaan tajam pisau itu menyentuh lukanya, menggores nadinya, Chanyeol tahu, dia telah berhasil. Dia telah bahagia. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

END.

this is happy ending, right?

so, review?

thanks.


End file.
